Sunset Salamander
by skinnydude911
Summary: Yang had taken Ruby with her one day when they were kids to find her mother. When they were attacked by some Beowolves, someone went to save them, and he was a Faunus and he became their best friends. Follow them on their journey. OCxYangxRuby.
1. Beginnings

**This is my first attempt at making an RWBY story, so I hope you guys enjoy this. I had some help from** _NeoNazo356_ **who has a great RWBY story out himself: "** _Giant Slayer_ **." So please enjoy this story.**

* * *

In the snowy forests on the island of Patch it can be seen that there was two small girls, sisters even, traveling threw it to reach an unknown destination. One of the little girls was a small one wearing a red hood with white and black clothing; she was currently in a small red wagon taking a nap. The other girl was a slightly taller girl with blonde hair in pigtails. She wore a beige shirt and a pair of light brown shorts, and an orange scarf was around her neck to keep her warm. She had some small cuts and bruises on her body indicating that she had been walking for hours, pulling the wagon her sister was in.

' _Mom, I know you're here. I just want to know why you left me, left us.'_ The blonde girl thinking to herself as she finally reached her destination, an old abandoned house that looked as though it was falling apart.

What caught her off guard however was that no sound was coming from the house. It looked like there was some foot prints in the snow going in and out of the house repeatedly. The blonde girl thought that they belonged to her mother, but on closer inspection, they were too small to be a full grown woman's foot print. They looked like more of a child's foot print. The blonde grew curious as to why they were even here.

Suddenly out of nowhere, coming out of the house, three big creatures that looked like wolves with pitch black fur and white spiky armor came out of the house and looked at the two girls in hunger. The blonde was too tired to even do anything and the red hooded girl was still asleep in the wagon. It seemed like that they would perish here until…

Just as one of the wolf monsters jumped towards them, a small black and reddish-orange blur came out of the woods and hit the creature in the side of the gut, causing the creature to go flying. All the living things in the immediate area turned to see what the blur was when what they saw caught them off guard. It was a small boy about a year younger than the blonde girl, he had black hair with streaks of blonde hairs mixed in, he had green eyes, a tattered black shirt and blue pants, and he also appeared to have no shoes on. However what caught the girl's attention was that his hands and feet were mostly black with hints of a reddish-orange spots in it, that and he also had a tail that went to his knees with the same spots.

"Alright you stupid fur balls, get away from my home." The boy said as he charged at the one he tackled in what appeared to be in a growing ball of fire. When contact was made, he then proceeded with a series of punches and slashes in its gut. The beast tried to slash at the boy but he dodged the slash and bit right into the beasts arm, causing the creature pain.

While this fight was going on the other two creatures noticed that the two girls were left unprotected and decided to go after them. However, just as they were about to land the blow, an unknown man came sprinting out of the woods and killed both beasts with a huge scythe. When the man with the scythe was about to kill the last one he saw that the young boy kill it by shooting a fireball from his mouth into an open wound on the beast, frying it from the inside out.

"Well young one, thank you for saving my niece's lives just now." The scythe man said to him after he hugged his nieces, making sure they were okay.

"No problem. But, who are you people?" the young man asked.

"Well my name is Qrow and these are my nieces Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose." The now named Qrow said introducing himself and the girls as Ruby woke up after being hugged by her uncle.

"Hello." The young boy said as he waved to them.

"What were you doing living in this house here? Where are your parents?" Qrow asked him.

"I-I don't have any parents, they died when some bad men tried to hurt us. I have been living here since the warm season." The boy told him looking down in sadness. Qrow was surprised to hear that this young boy has been living in this abandoned house ever since it was summer, and it was towards the middle of winter.

"Why are your hands and feet like that? _*Gasp*_ Do you have frostbite? Also, what's that thing coming out of your butt?" Ruby asked as she just noticed the kid's hands and feet were black and reddish-orange, that and he had a tail.

When Qrow heard his youngest niece ask those questions he couldn't help but chuckle at it. He chuckled more when he saw the boy's confused look. "Ruby this young boy doesn't have frostbite on his hands and feet, he's what is known as a Faunus. And that thing coming from his _back_ is his tail. Although, I have never seen a Faunus with arms, legs and a tail like that on the same person." Qrow explained. In his career as a huntsman, whenever he met a Faunus he only saw that they had only one animal trait on them. He has seen a few with some antlers, animal ears, and tails. This young boy was unlike any he has seen before.

"What's a Faunus?" Yang and the boy asked. Qrow was surprised to hear this young Faunus didn't know what a Faunus was.

"Well Faunus' are people who have physical animal traits on them. Judging from this young man here, I would like to venture a guess and say that you are a 'Fire Salamander' Faunus." Qrow said to the children as he said the last part to the young boy in front of him.

"Cool." The young boy said.

"You know, if you want you can come live with us. I know that this is sudden but I won't feel right if I leave you to live by yourself." Qrow said as he looked to the young boy.

"I-I can live with you guys?" the young Faunus asked Qrow. This young boy has never met someone like these three before. They were nice people who actually wanted to help him out. Some people he had met before, when his parents were still alive and after their death, treated him like he was some kind of freak and a monster.

"Well yeah. We cannot let a nice young man, who helped save my nieces from those Grimm." Qrow told him. He got a response in the form of the young boy jumping into his chest hugging him with a surprisingly good strength for a young man his age.

"I am _soooo_ happy now." The young boy said as he had never felt happier in his life after the death of his parents. The young boy went over to the girls and hugged the both of them at the same time; his tail was wagging for a bit. Yang and Ruby were both blushing at this boy just hugging them after defeating a Beowolf. "We're going to be best friends forever."

"Um, what's your name?" Ruby asked him as she had no clue.

"Ryuma Kasai." The young Faunus, now named Ryuma, told the little girl.

' _Somehow, I feel that things are going to get interesting,'_ Qrow thought as he looked at the children and just felt that things may turn towards a unique direction.

* * *

The next decade turned out to be one wild ride of sorts for them. When Ryuma first arrived to Yang and Ruby's home, he was first introduced to a man who held the girls and was crying tears of happiness. It did not last long as Yang got grounded for a week. The man, who Qrow revealed to Ryuma as being the father of the girls, turned to the two of them and they explained everything that happened to him. After finding out what had transpired, and how Ryuma saved them from one of the Beowolves, he agreed into letting him stay.

During his time at their home, he had tried to get used to living with people again. He had lived in the woods for months after his parents were killed and had to practically raise himself. Not only that, but with his tail, he caused some stuff to get broken by accident. So many lamps were lost that first week before they helped him get control of his tail.

One day, after Taiyang found some Dust in the forest, he decided it was time to tell the kids about Dust. As he went on to tell them about what Dust was and what it could do, he found out that Ryuma had called them "tasty rocks." When asked about this, Ryuma explained how he got hungry one day and found a red Dust crystal and sucked on it for food. It turns out that Ryuma had unlocked his semblance by complete accident.

Taiyang told Qrow about this and decided to test this out. They went into the yard and gave Ryuma a yellow dust crystal to suck on. After sucking on the crystal for a few seconds, the colored spots on his body changed from a reddish-orange to yellow.

Ryuma was about to ask what happened until he suddenly sneezed and a bolt of lightning shot out of his mouth and almost hit Taiyang and Qrow. The scarecrow behind them was not so lucky.

The girls thought that was the coolest thing they ever saw. Ryuma however, was worried about what just happened. Taiyang went on to explain how Ryuma's worked from just that demonstration. He had a rare semblance called " **Nature's** **Wrath.** " What that meant was whenever Ryuma would suck or bite into a dust crystal; he would gain the elemental properties of said crystal until it was all gone. After that he would be without elemental powers for about thirty seconds to a minute, longer if he bit more than just one dust crystal.

Ruby and had some of her best memories with him. Ruby did try to "heal" his frostbite in the beginning, only for her father Taiyang, to explain to her in more detail that he did NOT have frostbite but that it was his skin. Ruby thought that was kind of cool and at times she would cuddle up with him when they were all tired out. Taiyang, Qrow, and Yang all thought that it was the cutest thing to see her cuddling with him like he was her stuffed teddy bear.

Ruby and Yang also found out about Faunus having night vision at the worst possible time. They tried to pull a prank on Ryuma for April fool's Day using pie tins filled with whipped cream. When they snuck into Ryuma's dark room, they sneaked right up to him and were about to get him in his sleep. That is until Ryuma shined a flash light in their eyes and hit the both of them with a can of silly string and their own whipped cream pies. They all had to clean up the mess they made.

Yang had some good time with him as well. It was around the time that she would start school did she learn more than just what they taught in class. During recess, some of the older kids began to pick on her for wearing pigtails and for having a Faunus live with them. One of the kids went so far as to put gum in her hair. Yang had blacked out for about five minutes and when she came to, she stood over the older kids who were riddled with bruises.

After a trip to the principal's office and a call to their parents, Yang was cleared of any wrongs as the principal saw the gum in her hair and knew the older kids had a history of picking on some of the younger kids. When they got home, Ryuma hugged Yang after hearing what happened from her father. He even offered to help in getting the gum out of her hair. Ryuma was able to help Yang get some of the gum out of her hair for the most part, but Taiyang had to help out with the rest of it. She would not wear her hair in pigtails as some of the hair had to be cut out to remove the gum. Instead she would wear it out long after she heard Ryuma say that she looked cute with hair let out like that. She couldn't help but blush at hearing that.

Yang had found out some things from that day, Ryuma would be one of the few people to be allowed to touch her hair. Also that she began to think he was kind of cute as well, and that she had a short fuse when someone messed with her hair.

Ryuma never knew about the trouble facing Faunus out there in the world. When he lived with them, they treated him like a normal person should. But it did not happen until it was his time to go to school as well. When he first arrived he found himself alienated almost immediately by some of the other kids and some teachers. He would be picked on from time to time, picked last for sports or just ignored during recess. When he got home after that day, he asked the others why some of the people were being mean to him.

Qrow explained everything to him. He explained how many Faunus were discriminated for being different looking from humans and that battles were fought just for the same rights humans have. Ryuma couldn't believe this as he never thought of anyone different like that. He made a promise that day to show them that he was just like any other human. Ruby and Yang also agreed to help out and try to make some people see him as anyone else would. It isn't about outward appearances that made a person; it's about what kind of person they are on the inside.

It wasn't until years later, when he arrived at Signal academy, that some people had seen him for being the kind and helpful person that he truly was. He had helped out some people who were lost in the halls and stood up for some of the others who were being bullied as well. When it came to weapons class, he decided to create his own weapon.

At first his attempts were _okay_ at best. But with help from Yang, his weapon of choice was complete; it was an orange and red sword that would then turn into a fully functional gun. He would then name his weapon, **Flamberge**. Yang couldn't be any happier or him and hugged him for a job well done. Ryuma was blushing from the hug, mostly due to Yang holding his head in her cleavage.

Over the years Ryuma couldn't help but see how much woman like Yang and Ruby had become. Of course it didn't really help him out when Yang started to go through puberty that Qrow felt that it was time for the ' _talk'_. Unfortunately this did not play out well. For one, he gave the talk to all three kids at the SAME TIME. The kids couldn't look each other in the eyes without picturing what Qrow told them for a week.

Taiyang was not so happy with that and chased Qrow with one of his weapons.

One year later, Ryuma and Yang had to help out Ruby when she felt down during her first years at Signal Academy, a Huntsman Academy on Patch. When she came to the school, she was so nervous and wanted to be the best she could be. However, after deciding to take up a gun/scythe combo for a weapon from Qrow, who was a teacher, some of the kids that picked on Yang years ago decided to pick a new target in Ruby.

She was ridiculed for acting all innocent and naïve at moments. Some of them went so far as to "accidentally" push her into a trash bin that she was walking by. She was laughed at so much that it wasn't until the end of the day, when she went back home, she started to cry and ran into her room to let her tears fall out.

Ryuma felt sad by that and wanted to try and make her feel better, but nothing was really working. He and Yang did get back at the bullies for making Ruby cry. Those kids would never mess with anyone ever again after what they did to them. Ryuma wanted to make Ruby smile again but nothing really worked out. Not even a fresh batch of cookies helped out. It wasn't until he saw an ad in the papers that he had a perfect plan to get Ruby to smile once more.

So with the help of Taiyang, they went out and got the perfect gift for cheering up Ruby. When they got home they called Ruby to come downstairs, when she did she saw immediately what they got to cheer her up. Taiyang and Ryuma got her the cutest little black and white corgi puppy she had ever seen. She used her speed semblance to hug the little guy and be licked by him a lot. They were happy to see her smile once again.

Of course, Ryuma did not like the time when Zwei was teething as he used Ryuma's tail as a chew toy whenever he could.

* * *

 ***Present Day***

The city of Vale was an impressive city that was unlike most people has seen before in any other country. It was a coastal city where the island of Patch was off its shore by a few hundred miles. The city looked like a normal metropolitan city where it was separated into several districts like where the upper class people and residential areas were placed. It was also famous for not only being the Capital city of the Kingdom of the same name, but was also home to one of the most prestigious Huntsman Training Schools known to human and Faunus alike, Beacon Academy.

A young girl with black hair and red tips around the edges and silver eyes was walking down one of the streets of the city of Vale. The girl wore a black and red Gothic Lolita outfit, which emphasized her C-cup chest, with red around the edges of the sleeves and "combat skirt". She also had a red hooded cloak, which went right to where her knees were, attached to her shirt with two silver cross pendants to hold it in place and a pair of red and black shin high boots. She wore a black belt that fit loosely around her waist that held a number of sniper bullets on her left side, a container of some sort and a silver burning rose symbol on her right side. She was also carrying a weapon of some sort on her back as well, hidden under the cloak. This was Ruby Rose.

There was even a black haired Faunus with blonde streaks boy who was walking along side her down the road, who was taller than Ruby by a head. He wore an orange shirt and wore a black sleeveless karate gi over it with rough edges around the arm holes. He had a pair of blue jeans and a pair of matching black and orange sandals on with two brown belts that crossed over each other in the front, one of the belts held an orange and black gun. This was Ryuma Kasai, much older and taller than Ruby by a head. His fire salamander scales were still visible by his feet, and forearms. The pants were specially tailored to have his tail, which stopped at his feet, poke through. He had his symbol on the back of his gi, it was an orange grinning salamander.

As they reached an area in the industrial district, Ryuma began to ask Ruby, "Are you sure we're in the right place? Because that guy, whom we got directions from, wasn't all that helpful."

"Yes I am sure Ryuma." Ruby told Ryuma. "Look there's her bike anyway." She said as she pointed to Yang's black and orange motorcycle, named Bumblebee.

"So which one of these buildings is the Vault of Glass club, she is in?" Ryuma asked before, a man was sent flying out of the windows of said bar as all of the other windows were shattered as well. The man looked to be knocked around quite a bit; he wore a classy white shirt with black pants and a matching black vest. He had a clean cut of hair as well as a beard to match. This was Hei Xiong, the owner of the Vault of Glass, also known to some people in the area as Junior.

"I'm gonna guess this one." Ruby told Ryuma.

After Junior landed on his back, another person jumped out of the windows after him. This one was female. She was a blonde long-haired girl with red eyes, which then changed to a more lavender shade, and a revealing outfit. She wore a brown short sleeved jacket with a yellow low-cut crop top, over her D-cup chest, with a black burning heart symbol on her left breast. She wore an orange scarf around her neck, black fingerless gloves, and yellow gauntlets on both wrists that changed back into bracelets. She also wore a brown belt that had a pleated skirt in the back area with a white partial skirt just ending slightly below it and a pocket on the left side, black short shorts, a pair of brown boots that reached the middle of her shin as well and orange socks. One of the socks was pushed down below her right knee and the other one was over her left knee.

"Yang," Ruby asked her sister. "Is that you?"

Once Yang saw Ruby and Ryuma she smiled at them, "Oh, hey Ruby, hey Ryuma. I wasn't expecting to see you guys here tonight."

"What happened here?" Ruby asked her sister.

"And what the hell did you do to this guy?" Ryuma asked his friend as he pointed at Junior.

"It's a long story. Let me tell you about it over something to drink. I never got my drink." Yang told Ruby and Ryuma as they went to a different area to get something to drink, and to avoid being questioned by Vale PD.

After they left the area, they went over to a nice little coffee shop that was okay with Faunus. Once they got their drinks they sat down in a booth and talked with Yang about what happened. "So let me get this straight," Ryuma began to talk, "You went to the club to get some answers, start a brawl, destroyed everything made of glass in there, and brutally beat up the owner."

"Yeah pretty much got it right." Yang said as she enjoyed her iced tea.

"Why did you brutally beat him up again?" Ruby asked as she drank her coffee with cream and five sugars.

"Well, after beating up some of his guys, he came at me with a weapon. One thing led to another, and he had some of my hair in his hands…" Yang explained to the two of them.

"Now _that_ makes _much_ more sense." Ryuma said as he drank his hot chocolate. "I am going to assume that you did not get the answers you were looking for huh?"

"Yeah I did not." Yang said.

"Hey it's getting pretty late I need to go to the local store to get some more dust. My resources are starting to get low." Ryuma told the girls as he was about to go off to pay for the drinks.

"Well maybe if you didn't eat your reserves, you wouldn't be low so much." Ruby told her friend.

"You couldn't let that slide could you?" Ryuma asked Ruby, as she gave him a giggle from his question.

"Hey do you mind if I tag along? I want to check out the latest issue of 'Huntsman Monthly' and see if I can get any tips from it." Ruby asked him as she did not want to go out alone.

"Sure why not." Ryuma said to her as she hugged him. It was a peaceful hug until Yang interrupted.

"Aw that is so sweet. Well I have to finish up packing before going off to Beacon Academy tomorrow." Yang got up as she started to leave; she turned to Ryuma and told him, "Don't forget to use a condom when you're doing it with my little sister Ryuma." That got Ryuma and Ruby blushing and jump back from each other, glaring at Yang for the comment she made.

"I so hate it when Yang does that." Ruby said as this was a common thing that Yang would do from time to time.

"Me too," Ryuma agreed with Ruby. "I also did not find it funny when she sent me that shower selfie of you and herself." Yang sent that to him last month when the three of them were watching one of Vale's funniest shows, ' _Blue vs. Red_.' He had a massive nose bleed from seeing the picture Yang sent him on his phone. Ruby was blushing as well, it was an awkward moment trying to explain that to their father.

After the moment passed the two of them went off to the nearest Dust Store that was still open late at night, " _From Dust Till Dawn_." Ryuma went over to one of the walls to look at what was available for dust vials as Ruby went to the magazine rack to read one of them while Ryuma was shopping and listened to some of her music as well.

While Ryuma was finished looking at the wall of dust, he went over to the counter to see the dust crystals available when he heard someone come in. He turned to see a bunch of men in black business suits with red ties, black fedoras and sunglasses to hide their identities. One man stood out the most; he wore a bowler hat, a white suit top and black dress pants, a cane in one hand, and orange hair that went over his right eye.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" the man in charge asked the owner behind the counter.

"I-I don't want any trouble, just take my Lien and leave!" The shopkeeper said to him. Ryuma did not like this one bit he tried to go for his Flamberge but one of the henchmen saw this as pointed a gun at him to prevent it from happening.

"Now now, we have no need for your money." The head guy said as he turned to one of the henchmen and ordered them, "Grab all the dust this place has. And as for you my dear Faunus," he said as he turned to Ryuma and grabbed his weapon from his belt, "There's no need for you to try and play hero. Do anything stupid, and it will be the last thing you do."

Ryuma just stayed there afraid of what my happen to him if he did try to be a hero. But he was more worried about Ruby, she was reading a magazine by herself listening to music, she had no idea of what was happening at this moment.

One of the henchmen found Ruby and approached her. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." He got no response from Ruby. He forcibly turned her around by her shoulder to face him. Ruby was confused by what was happening as the henchman pointed to his ears to tell her to take off her headphones.

"Yes?" Ruby asked the strange man.

"Put your hands in the air right now." The henchman ordered her again.

"Are you, robbing me?" Ruby asked again.

"Yes!"

"Oh."

As Ryuma was still being held at gun point by another henchman and the main guy in charge was holding a red Dust crystal in his hands, one of the other henchmen went flying towards the front of the store and distracted everyone at the front. Ryuma used this opportunity to use his tail to get his weapon back without anyone noticing.

"Roman, what the hell was that?" One of the henchmen asked their boss, who is revealed his name to be Roman.

"Go find out." Roman ordered his henchman as he went to investigate. About five seconds later, that same henchman went flying out the window with a red and black blur tackling him. The others looked out the window to see Ruby holding her scythe weapon pointing right at them all. Not only that but they also saw that Ryuma was standing right beside her as well.

"What, how the hell is that Faunus boy standing right there?" Roman asked as he turned to where Ryuma was standing before only to see the henchman who was holding Ryuma at gun point on the floor holding his bleeding foot in pain. Turns out Ryuma changed his weapon to blade mode and stabbed him in the foot.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for a written invitation? Get them already!" Roman ordered his men who were just standing there. The henchmen went after Ruby and Ryuma.

"Okay Ruby, you take the ones on the left. I'll take the ones on the right." Ryuma told her as he charged at the ones on the right as Ruby went left.

The ones on the left were being beaten up by Ruby who was using a combination of gymnastic moves to kick them really hard and the dull end of her scythe to hit them really hard to make sure they will still live after this. Ryuma ran towards his targets and switched his Flamberge into gun mode and shot some of them with concussion rounds to knock them down hard and a series of strong kicks and quick jabs to the mid-section and heads of his enemies.

After all of the henchmen fell down in defeat, Roman walked out of the store and looked at them. "Pathetic. You were worth every cent. _Truly, you were_." He then turned to Ryuma and Ruby. "Well now kiddies as much as I would just _love_ to stay and chat," he raised his cane to point at them. The bottom of the cane opened up revealing that his cane was a weapon. "But, I'm afraid this is where we part." He pulled the trigger and an explosion was caused just in front of Ruby and Ryuma.

As the dust cleared, Ruby and Ryuma saw that Roman had vanished. He used the explosion as a diversion to make his escape. "Oh man, where'd he go?" Ryuma asked looking to find where Roman went off to.

Ruby looked around too and saw him climbing up the ladder on the side of a building, heading to the roof. "There he is," Ruby yelled as Ryuma saw where she was looking as immediately went after him. "Are you gonna be okay if we go after him?" Ruby asked the store clerk. He was okay with this as he could hear the sirens in the distance coming closer.

As Roman made his way to the top, Ryuma reached the top as well as Ruby made it to the top after using her weapon, Crescent Rose, to get to the roof real quick.

"Hey ugly," Ryuma shouted as that got Roman to stop running. He turned to see Ruby and Ryuma with their weapons out ready to apprehend him.

"You two are the most persistent kids I have had the displeasure of ever meeting." Roman said to them as a hover jet appeared behind him. He then jumped up into the open cargo door on the side as he threw a fire dust crystal at their feet. "This is the end of the line for you Red and Scales." Roman said as he shot at the dust crystal. Ryuma acted quickly and went to hold onto Ruby to take the brunt of the blast that was to come.

However, as the crystal exploded, a mysterious blonde older woman appeared and projected a barrier to hold back the explosion and protect the two teens. Ryuma and Ruby couldn't believe what they had just seen, what appeared to be a huntress appearing and saving them from injury. She used the riding crop in her hand to direct a blast of energy to hit the jet as it still hovered in place.

Roman was getting dizzy from all the hits. He went to the cockpit to take the controls and to tell his partner of what's happening. His partner, who was a woman, went to the open cargo area as the arm sleeves on her dress glowed red and fired concentrated energy blasts at the three people trying to stop them. The blonde woman blocked the attack as the attack then came from the ground at try to strike her, Ruby and Ryuma once more.

It was a back and forth match of redirecting the dust energy at each other and it would appear to be a tied match. "Ruby," she heard Ryuma tell her as she saw him hold his weapon. "Let's help her out."

Ruby switched Crescent Rose to gun mode and the two of them fired of some shots at the mystery woman in the jet. The woman was able to block most of the shots in her hand, but one of them did graze her in the arm, only leaving a superficial wound. She then used a fire attack to cause an explosion that distracted the three of them long enough to start to fly away from the scene.

"I can't believe this, you're a huntress." Ruby said to the mystery blonde woman. "Can I have your autograph?" Ryuma couldn't help but slap himself in the forehead.

* * *

 ***Interrogation room***

Ryuma and Ruby were both sitting on the same side of a table while the blonde woman was berating them for what happened on the roof. "I hope that you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"Well in our defense," Ryuma began to respond. "They were the ones who started it."

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." the blonde woman said as Ruby smiled at hearing this. "...And a slap on the wrist." She slapped her riding crop onto the table causing Ruby to jump into Ryuma's arms.

"But, there's someone here who would like to meet the two of you." The blonde woman moved as a man in green clothes and silver hair walked into the room. He was holding a coffee mug in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other.

"You gonna eat all those cookies mister?" Ryuma asked as he was feeling a little hungry and couldn't say no to a cookie.

"Ruby Rose," the man said to her, knowing her name. "You… Have silver eyes. And Ryuma Kasai," he said as he then looked at Ryuma. "You… are a fire salamander Faunus."

"And you… are a human, these are facts." Ryuma said in a funny tone. Ruby slapped him in the arm playfully due to his response. "Ow, _that hurt_." Ryuma said in a sarcastic tone.

"So," the man in green asked. "Where did you two learn how to fight like this?" the man asked as he pointed to a video of the fight Ruby and Ryuma had with the henchmen.

"Sig-Signal Academy," Ruby replied all nervously.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed and how to use that powerful martial arts styles?" the green man asked the both of them.

"Well it was more like one teacher to be specific." Ryuma told them.

"I see then." The man placed the plate of cookies on the table, as Ryuma quickly grabbed three of them before Ruby "The Cookie Consumer" started to go at them. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before and who knows of that fighting style. A dusty, old crow..."

"Ohm thash muh unkul." Ruby said with a mouth full of cookies.

"Translation: That's my uncle." Ryuma told the two adults. "Uncle Qrow helped us out when we needed assistance in our fighting styles. He taught me and Ruby everything we know about Scythe weaponry and Northern Shaolin."

"Yeah and now were all like," Ruby said as she acted like a kung fu artist, moving her arms around and even making kung fu sounds. Ryuma couldn't help but laugh at seeing her act like this.

"So we've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as you doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The older man asked Ruby.

"I want to be a huntress." She replied with confidence in her tone.

"You want to slay monsters?" he asked her.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh** , you know!" Ruby said as she got more excited towards the end and couldn't hold it in anymore.

"And what about you Ryuma, do you want to be a huntsman too?" The older man asked him.

"Yeah, me too; but my reason is similar to Ruby's. You see, I was always picked on and ridiculed for being a Faunus, but I never knew why until it was explained to me. I want to prove to everyone that not all Faunus are the same and that we are a proud people like anyone else is and that we can be as much of a hero that huntsmen can be. And I still have one year left at Signal." Ryuma explained this to them as Ruby was proud of him.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked the two teens.

"The baker?" Ryuma asked with a smirk on his face. The green man chuckled at this.

"He's Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon, you should know that Ryuma." Ruby said to Ryuma, identifying the green man as Professor Ozpin.

"I know I wanted to see if I could get him to laugh, and it worked." He said as they turned to Professor Ozpin.

"Hello you two." Ozpin said to the two teens.

"Hi/What's up." Ruby and Ryuma greeted Ozpin with.

"Do you two want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked the both of them.

"More than anything/Sure." Both teens replied.

Ozpin looked at the blonde woman for a quick second before giving them a reply, "Well, okay."

* * *

 ***Inside the Airship, the next morning***

"Oh I cannot believe that you two are going to Beacon with me." Yang said as she hugged Ruby first. After she was done hugging her, she then went to hug Ryuma as well, but shoved his face into her cleavage as well.

"Yang please stop, he needs to breathe." Ruby said as she tried to get her sister to let go of Ryuma and him out of Yang's cleavage.

*Gasp* "Thank you Ruby." Ryuma said to her as he could breathe once more.

"This is the best day ever, I am so proud of both of you guys." Yang told them as she was still excited to have her baby sister and their friend in the same year of school as her.

"It was nothing sis," Ruby told Yang.

"Yeah, all we did was stopping a robbery and getting the attention of the Head Master of Beacon in the span of an hour last night." Ryuma told Yang with a smile on his face.

" _You're not helping Ryuma_." Ruby whispered loudly to Ryuma.

"I know you two will be the bee's knees." Yang said to them.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees," okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby told Yang not wanting to get any special treatment.

"Yeah I got scaly knees so I am good there." Ryuma said as well getting a groan from the sisters.

"What is the matter with you two? Aren't you guys excited?" Yang asked the two of them.

"Well yeah we are but we moved ahead. Ruby doesn't want to be treated like she's special or anything and I don't want people to think I got special treatment because I'm a Faunus." Ryuma explained why he and Ruby didn't want special treatment. Ruby told him last night after having a hard time sleeping last night.

Yang hugged the both of them with one arm around their shoulders. "But you two _are_ special and amazing people." The conversation would have continued longer but a news report about Roman Torchwick and then went on to talk about a Faunus protest.

The broadcast was then interrupted by the hologram of the blonde woman Ruby and Ryuma met last night. "Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" Yang asked as she is seeing the woman for the first time.

"Hey Ruby look, it's the woman we met last night." Ryuma said as he pointed her out to Ruby. "What was her name again?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The blonde woman identifying herself as Glynda said.

"Oh." All three of them said at the same time.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said as she finished her speech.

"Wow," Ruby said as she looked out the window to get a better look at the view. "Look, you can see Signal from up here."

"Really," Ryuma asked as he went over to see the view himself. "Cool."

"Come on guys let's get ready for our future at Beacon." Yang told them as she stood between the two of them. They then heard someone off to the side of where they were standing groaning and dry heaving. The teen was dry heaving, ran right past them to the back of the ship to find a garbage can to puke in.

"Well, guess the view is _not_ for everyone." Yang said to them.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby replied as well.

"I wonder what will happen to us now that were going to Beacon?" Ryuma asked as he changed the subject.

"I don't know but we just have to wait as see. Maybe we will meet some nice people, they could be better than vomit boy." Yang said as Ruby noticed something.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Ruby noticed that Yang had some on her shoe.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang said as she went over to Ruby and Ryuma.

"Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby said as she ran from her sister.

"Yang, don't you _dare_ use my tail to wipe it off your shoe. Yang, Yang!" Ryuma said as he held his tail close to his chest and ran from her as well.

* * *

 **I have a good feeling that this will be a great story. I threw in a weapon from Final Fantasy in there as Ryuma's weapon, you can never go wrong with a gunblade like that in the world of Remnant.**

 **Also, I felt that I did a good job portraying Roman Torchwick here. He always seemed to me as the kind of Villain who doesn't like to micro-manage his henchmen all the time. One more thing, Ryuma's symbol is based on Ninja Salamander from Beyblade.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review at the bottom.**


	2. Shining Beacon

**Hey everyone. I know I haven't done much with this story but I felt that this was the one year anniversary of Monty's passing that it was most appropriate. Speaking of which... it's hard to believe that it has been one _whole_ year since a great man passed away too soon from us. My prayers go to his friends and family.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Check out my other story _"Cosmic Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail"_ because if it wasn't for what Roosterteeth said about creating something in lieu of flowers for Monty, I would've never wrote that and get back into the writing game.**

* * *

 ***Beacon Academy***

The airship, carrying the new arriving students was just preparing for final docking at Beacon academy. Beacon was in fact a giant castle with some glowing orbs in the highest tower. It was so big, one could get lost in its halls for hours. The main entrance had a long road going straight to the front of the building with a wide enough moat surrounding the castle-now-turned-school.

As the ship finally completed docking, the blonde kid from before was rushing out to the nearest trash can, to empty out his gut. As he was puking, the other students just walked right by him. One of them stared and looked at him, only to cringe and walk away when he heard more puking.

While that happened, Yang, Ruby and Ryuma walked right past him and looked up to see the wonder of what Beacon looked like as this was their first time seeing it with their own eyes. "The view from Vale has nothing on the view here, right guys?" Yang asked the others.

"Oh yeah, this looks like on hell of a school here." Ryuma said as he was amazed by seeing this amazing school for the first time. He had heard all the wonderful tales of people who came here and went on to be the greatest huntsmen and huntress' they could be. He looked over to Ruby and grew concerned as he saw what he thought were stars in her eyes when she was looking at some of the new students.

"Ooh, Ooh, guys look!" Ruby said as she was getting super excited. "That kid there has a collapsible staff! Oh, and she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said as she started to move around to get a closer look at the weapons.

"Oh crap, she's gone chibi again. Yang I need your help here." Ryuma said as both he and Yang grabbed Ruby's hood to reel her back into reality.

"Ow, ow… I went chibi again didn't I?" Ruby asked as she got a nod from the both of them.

"Yeah you kind of did there, little sis. There only weapons nothing to go all crazy about." Yang said to her as she tried to calm Ruby down.

"She's got you there Ruby." Ryuma said agreeing with Yang. Ruby did have a tendency to go a little crazy about interesting weapons. That and she was a bit of a nerd about them.

"Just weapons? They are more than just weapons; they are an extension of us! They are a part of us, in a way they are us." Ruby said, trying to explain herself.

"Yang, I'm afraid that we lost her. There is no cure to weapon craze." Ryuma said in a joking manner, until both of them slapped him in the arms in a playful manner. " _Ow,_ you guys are _so_ mean to me, you know that." He said in a playful joking manner.

"Ignoring what Ryuma said, why can't you swoon over your own weapon Ruby? Don't you love it?" Yang asked as she saw her sister holding Crescent Rose.

"Of course I love Crescent Rose, just as much as you love Ember Celica and Ryuma likes his Flamberge. It's just that, I like seeing new ones." Ruby said as she was cuddling with her scythe. "To me, it's like meeting new people, but better."

"Ruby," Yang said as she pulled Ruby's hood over her face. "Why not try to make some new friends besides me and Ryuma?"

"But why do I have to when I have you two?" Ruby asked.

"Well," Ryuma began to say. "It's nice to have more friends in case we get to busy to hang out with you. Plus, you can have more people to talk about things that I feel incredibly uncomfortable about." He really did not like how Ruby would go to him to ask questions on things that she should only ask Yang about.

"He's right and well, actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up, see you later guys bye." Yang said as she ran off with a group of people and ran right past Ryuma and Ruby. This accidentally caused them to spin around in a circle.

"Woah, dizzy, I am so dizzy right now." Ryuma said as he crashed into Ruby and they both fell into a cart that was filled with someone's luggage.

"Oh, you okay Ryuma?" Ruby asked her friend.

"Yeah, but you're sitting on my tail." Ryuma said as Ruby looked down to see that she was indeed sitting on his tail. She immediately jumped off his tail and helped him up. She felt a bit weird sitting on his tail when it moved against her butt, like she kind of _enjoyed_ it.

"Excuse me," a voice said as they both turned to see who was speaking. They both saw that is was another female student. She was a pale girl with long white hair that she wore in a ponytail. She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. Inside the bolero is colored red and the sleeves of it started to turn a more blue color as it reached the wrists. She was also wearing a small silver necklace, earrings, and white high heel boots.

"Sorry," Ruby apologized to the girl in white.

"Yeah we didn't mean to miss," Ryuma said as he didn't mean to. She gave him a glare before going back to Ruby.

"Do you have any idea of what kind of damage you could have caused?" The girl in white said before reaching for one of her suitcases.

"So we got a few of your clothes dirty, sorry." Ryuma said to her, not knowing what her big deal is.

"I am _not_ talking to _you_ ; I am talking to this klutz." The girl in white snapped at him.

 _'What the hell did she mean by that?'_ Ryuma thought as he felt like he just got insulted by that. He learned a long time ago to pay attention to a person's tone when they talked to him. It let him know if he would have a problem with that person later on or not.

"This is Dust," The girl said as she took out a vial of red dust and shook it. "Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Eh, I prefer the Dust I find in the wild over Schnee Dust." Ryuma said to himself as he was witnessing this. He tried Schnee Dust on two different occasions; both times he hated the taste he got from biting into them. The girl didn't even hear him.

"Are you brain dead or something? **Dust**! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She said as she shook the bottle some more. Ryuma saw that the bottle was leaking Dust into the air so he decided to act quickly on it. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?!"

Ruby was getting a funny feeling about her as she suddenly sneezed from all of the dust that went to her nose. It did ignite the Dust but only caused a small fireball to come out of her, only going six inches away from her face before dispersing.

The girl was confused by what just happened before the bottle of dust was grabbed out of her hand by Ryuma. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing you ruffian, unhand that right now!" the girl said as she saw him spit out a small Dust crystal from his mouth and pushed the cork that sealed the bottle tighter into it.

"First of all lady, you need to make sure these things are better sealed, it was leaking dust every time you shook the damn thing." Ryuma said as he started to berate her. "Second of all, why in the hell were you even shaking this thing in the first place, everyone knows what dust is. You never even let Ruby here have a chance to properly respond to anything you said. And finally, the Schnee Company needs to update their purification process on Dust, these things they _call_ Dust taste like dirt. And I should know the ones I find in the wild, they are better than the crap Schnee sells." Ryuma also knew what dirt tasted like because Yang tricked him into eating a spoonful of it, telling him it was chocolate.

"No one was asking you, you Faunus ruffian," the girl said as she grabbed her bottle back from Ryuma.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Ruby, surprisingly asked out loud, shocking Ryuma as he had never heard her swear like that before. He may have to let Yang know that Ruby said the F-word later.

"He knows what I mean you complete dolt," the girl said back to them. "What are you two even doing here anyway; you're way too young to even be standing here. This is a combat school for those who _are_ ready."

"Hey leave Ruby alone you, queen of the bitches." Ryuma said as he had enough of this girl berating his friend like that and not even letting her say a single word back. Ever sense the time he found out about Ruby and Yang had been picked on, he always tried to help them out when need be and to protect them from such.

The girl was about to respond back before someone interrupted her again. "Heiress, actually." A voice said before all three turned to see who said that.

It was another girl and she was wearing mostly black clothing, in contrast to what the other girl was wearing. She was wearing a black vest over a white sleeveless shirt, and white short shorts. She also had on black stocking with a black flame symbol just below the shorts, and black low heel boots. She was also wearing a matching black scarf, head bow, and wristbands. On her left arm she was wearing a black arm sleeve. She was even holding the Dust Crystal that Ryuma spit out if his mouth.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. It's one of the largest Dust Companies and Energy Propellant producers in the world…" The girl in black explained about the girl in white named Weiss.

"Thank you." Weiss said, her ego inflating from the praise.

"I am sensing there's a _'but'_ coming," Ryuma pointed out as the girl in black nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"It's also the same company that's infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners." The girl in black said, deflating Weiss' ego by a lot. Weiss was left speechless, causing both Ruby and Ryuma to chuckle at seeing her trying to say something. Weiss left them all as she walked away in a huff. As she left some people that came with her went to pick up her luggage and leave as well.

"I guess we aren't the only ones to have a bad first day huh Ryuma?" Ruby asked as she turned to her friend.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey thanks for the help back… there…" Ryuma said as he turned to face the girl who helped them out, only to find out that she left as well.

"Welcome to Beacon," Ruby said in a sad tone as she sat down on the floor. Ryuma had seen Ruby sad before so he knelt down to her level to hug her, hoping this would make her feel better.

"Hey, do you guys need help? I'm Jaune." Someone said to them as they turned to see a blonde haired boy with white upper body armor on. He had a black shirt on below the armor and an orange shirt below that. He had on a pair of blue jeans on, brown fingerless gloves, and two belts on, one of which held a sword and scabbard.

The two of them stood up and greeted the new comer. "Hello Jaune, I'm Ryuma and this is Ruby." Ryuma said as he introduced them to Jaune and shook his hand.

"Hey. Aren't you that guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked as Jaune looked down in shame and Ryuma got a small chuckle out of the comment.

* * *

They were all walking down one of the separate paths around Beacon and had a nice conversation. "…All I am saying is that Motion sickness is a more common problem then people let on."

"I'm sorry, but Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said defending her accidental nickname for him.

"Yeah well, what if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune asked in defense.

"Then I will make a crater WITH your face." Ryuma said as he stood up for his friend. This scared Jaune a bit. He had never met a Faunus before, and he was beginning to be afraid of what may happen to him.

"Ryuma, calm down okay. Just stay calm." Ruby said as she tried to hold him back from doing something he may regret later. Ryuma was able to calm down much more with Ruby by his side. "Sorry about that Jaune, it's just that he is really protective of me and my sister. It's been like that ever since we were little kids."

"That's good to know." Jaune said in a nervous tone. He made a mental note NOT to do anything to upset Ryuma, Ruby and whoever her sister is. "So, hoping to change the subject to something else, what kind of weapons do you guys have?"

"I am glad you asked Jaune, meet Crescent Rose." Ruby said as she brought out her weapon and switched it into its scythe form.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked shocked to see a huge weapon being held by a small girl.

"It's also a customized, high impact sniper rifle." Ruby told him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It means that it is also a gun like my weapon." Ryuma told Jaune as he brought out his Flamberge weapon. He switched it from its blade form to the gun form to show him.

"That is the coolest thing I have seen." Jaune told them. He never got to see many weapons that could switch functionalities like that up close before.

"What about you? What kind of do you have buddy?" Ryuma asked him as he saw him pull out a simple sword out of its scabbard.

"I only have this sword. Oh and a shield, to go with it." Jaune told them as his scabbard turned into a shield.

"Hey what does this button do?" Ruby asked as she pushed a button on his shield. It then caused the shield to rapidly switch from shield to scabbard. Jaune tried his best to hold onto it and tried to catch it as well, but it didn't work out for him all that well as the shield fell to the floor.

"Ruby, please stop pushing other peoples buttons." Ryuma said in a joking manner as he got a cute giggle from her. He was a bit better at making her laugh with lines like that then Yang's bad puns any day.

"Well it makes the shield smaller, so it is easier to carry." Jaune explained as he finally got a hold of his shield.

"Wait, doesn't it still weigh the same?" Ruby asked him.

"Yeah it does," Jaune said in a dejected tone.

Ryuma decided to try and make him feel a bit better, "Hey its okay, both me and Ruby may have gone a bit crazy with making our weapons. More so Ruby, as she is kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." He told Jaune as they both looked at Ruby who looked away with a blush on her face for Ryuma teasing her like that.

"I am not _that_ much of a dork." Ruby responded to them. But she knew deep down, it was kind of true.

"Wait you guys made your own weapons? I never made my weapon, it's only a hand-me-down. It belonged to my great-great grandfather who used it in the war." Jaune told them as he felt sad that he didn't have a cool gun-scythe or gun-blade like his new friends.

"I like it." Ruby told him. "It's like a family heirloom. Not many people today have an appreciation of the classic weapons today."

"Yeah that sounds good. So why did you approach us in the courtyard Jaune?" Ryuma asked him, not many people would willingly walk up to a Faunus and be nice to him and Ruby. A few times before it did happen, but it didn't last long as some people tried to separate him from Ruby, thinking he may try to do something to her or try to convince Ruby that he was just some feral animal. It did not work and only made their friendship much stronger.

"Well, why not? My mother always told me that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune told them in a true honest tone.

"I believe you Jaune." Ryuma said to him. It was hard for him to believe people, but something about Jaune made him trust the human male. It could've been Jaune's naive nature or something.

"So where are we going?" Ruby asked both Ryuma and Jaune. It was at that moment did they realize something very important, they got lost.

* * *

 ***Auditorium***

Ruby, Jaune, and Ryuma had finally made it to the auditorium after trying to find it after ten minutes of looking. "See I told you it was a left from that bush that looked like a monkey head." Ryuma said as they finally reached their destination.

"But, there wasn't a monkey headed bush." Jaune pointed out.

Ryuma ignored him as both he and Ruby were being called over by someone else. "Ruby, Ryuma. I saved you guys some spots." Yang was the one who was calling out to them.

"Oh uh, got to go see my sister. I'll see you after the ceremony." Ruby told him as she went to where Yang was calling them.

"Wait, that's her sister?" Jaune asked out loud. Now that he knew who Ruby's sister was, he will try his best to stay on her good side so as not to feel the wrath of Ryuma or the sister. He already knew before not to mess with a girl or say something stupid in front of one as he was the only son in his family, and that he has seven sisters.

"Yeah that's Ruby's sister Yang." Ryuma told him as he began to go towards them as well. "It was really nice meeting a nice human like you Jaune, stay frosty."

"Um, thanks I think?" Jaune replied, not entirely sure if he should have taken that as a compliment or not. He never heard that kind of compliment from someone before so it was justifiable.

"So how are my favorite friend and my baby sister doing?" Yang asked them.

"You mean after you ditched us and I almost blew up?" Ruby replied back to her sister.

"Wow, you almost went into a meltdown already?" Yang asked not realizing what Ruby actually meant by that.

"No Yang," Ryuma said to her. "What Ruby meant was that she almost blew a fireball in front of the school. It was kind of funny to see despite the situation."

"Aren't you guys exaggerating a bit?" Yang asked once more trying to make sure she heard right.

"I wish. Ryuma and I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage. I tried to apologize, but then she yelled at us. I sneezed some of the dust that got loose and blew a small fireball. It would have been bigger if Ryuma didn't suck up most of it and turned it into a small dust crystal. After that, she started yelling and was being really mean and I just really wanted her to stop." Ruby explained to Yang what happened when Ryuma noticed someone right behind Ruby when she was explaining this.

"Um, Rubes," Ryuma said to her as he pointed behind her.

Ruby didn't get the chance to turn around before she heard a very familiar voice, "YOU!" She turned to see that Weiss was standing right behind her and in an instant, Ruby jumped into Ryuma's arms.

"Oh god it's happening again." Ruby said in terror of more yelling and mean things being said to her. Ryuma couldn't help but blush as this was the second time this week that Ruby jumped into his arms. That and one of his hands was accidentally groping one of her toned butt cheeks.

"You're lucky this Faunus ruffian here dealt with most of the dust and didn't cause you to cause us to be blown off the side of the cliff." Weiss told them as she didn't use Ryuma's name again.

"First of all, oh my god you almost blew up literally. And second of all, Ryuma has a name you know, try learning to remember it." Yang told them as she didn't like how people didn't even try to get to know Ryuma and just base him on only his appearance as a Faunus. He was more than just that, he was her and Ruby's best friend for many years.

As Ryuma placed Ruby back on the ground she tries to tell her, "It was an accident." Ruby got a response in the form of a pamphlet called _'Dust for Dummies'_. "What uh, what's that?" she asked not sure where this would be going.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not – HEY!" Weiss started to say before Ryuma took the pamphlet and ripped it up.

"Look Weiss, we know what dust is; we know how to use it, hell even the damn janitor knows how to use it." Ryuma told her.

"Yeah right," Weiss said as she had a hard time believing him. Ryuma then pointed out to her at the other side of the room, she saw the janitor mopping the floor. When the janitor's mop was all dried up, she noticed he put a small blue dust crystal into a special compartment on the handle and that caused the mop to become wet once again.

"Okay, ignoring what we just saw, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Yang said as she didn't think she would see that. "Why not start over and be friends?"

"That is a great idea. Hello Weiss, my name is Ruby Rose and this is my best friend Ryuma Kasai. Do you want to hang out some time?" Ruby said as she re-introduced them to her.

"Oh yeah totally, we can paint our nails and try on clothes. Heck we can even talk about cute boys like that… chunk of manhood right there." Weiss sarcastically responded to Ruby as she pointed over her shoulder at Jaune. He was confused as to what they were pointing at him for.

"Really?" Ruby asked all excited.

"Ruby she's being sarcastic." Ryuma told her as Weiss nodded yes to being sarcastic.

Before anything else could be said, Ozpin arrived on stage and began his speech. He gave a very confusing speech about how they thought knowledge will take them to many places. But, knowledge was only the first stepping stone of their journey in life. He told them that they alone would need to take that bold first step into doing what they want to do in life. After the speech, he left the stage to let Glynda explain where they will all be sleeping and when initiations will start.

"That was odd," Yang said as she didn't expect the first speech to be like that.

"I think he was trying to tell us that despite all the things we will learn in this school, we ourselves need to take the first step." Ryuma told the girls what his thoughts were. All three girls were surprised as to how deep that sounded coming from him. "That… or he forgot to write a speech, not sure which it is?"

Yang and Ruby giggled at what he said, they knew that he would have moments where he was very kind, generous, and sound intelligent and the next he could be silly and say something funny. Weiss however wasn't impressed.

"Just so you know," Jaune said as he appeared right by Weiss. "This is all natural here." Ryuma couldn't help but laugh at the awkward moment that he didn't cause.

* * *

 ***Ballroom***

Later that night in the ballroom, most of the students were either in their pajamas getting ready for sleep or were in the locker rooms getting ready to get some sleep. Ruby was currently laying down on her sleeping bag writing a letter to someone. She was wearing a black tank top with a heart shaped Beowulf design on the chest with white long pants with a pink rose design on them. She also kept her black sleeping mask on her head so she wouldn't lose them.

"Oh man, isn't this great Rubes?" Yang asked her sister using her nickname. Yang was just coming from the girl's locker room with her pajamas on. Her pajamas consisted of an orange tank top like Ruby, but hers had her flaming heart symbol on her chest and a pair of black boy shorts. "It's like a big old slumber party."

"I am pretty sure dad wouldn't approve of all the boys and kicked them all out, except for Ryuma." Ruby replied to her sister. Taiyang could easily be described by the girls as the most over protective parent in history when it came to them dating someone.

"I know I do and I agree with you." Yang said as she looked at three shirtless guys who were play wrestling with each other. She wasn't really looking at them with any form of interest; she had her eyes set on one man and one man alone for her, or should she say one _Faunus_. She did get a chuckle at seeing Jaune walk by as he was wearing blue footie pajamas.

"So little sis, what are you writing there?" Yang asked once more as she looked to see Ruby writing.

"Oh it's nothing, just a letter to some friends of mine back at Signal. I'm telling them about my first day so far and what me and Ryuma plan on doing here." Ruby told her sister.

"That is just so damn cuuuute of you." Yang said to her as she got a pillow to the face.

"Shut up. I'm lucky that Ryuma got to go with us to Beacon. Speaking of him, where is he?" Ruby asked Yang as Yang looked up and had a big saucy grin on her face. Ruby was confused by the smile and was about to ask before she heard behind her…

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Ryuma said to them as he sat down right next to Ruby behind her view.

"Hey Ryum- WHY ARE YOU IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Ruby shouted as she saw that he was wearing nothing but his dark orange boxer briefs. They were especially made so hit tail would come out of a hole in the back, just like his pants. Ruby had to turn her head to both hide her blushing red face and because he was in his underwear. That loud shout got many people looking towards them and have different reactions seeing what they saw.

"Well do you want the truth or a bold face lie?" Ryuma asked them.

"Well I am curious to know what the bold face lie is but for Ruby's sake please, what is the truth?" Yang said as she had a small blush for seeing him in his underwear as well but she didn't mind the view at all.

"Well it's very simple really, I forgot to pack my pj's." Ryuma said with a stupid grin on his face. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Well Ruby was about to complain about something, right?" Yang asked ruby as Ruby continued to not look at Ryuma in embarrassment.

"Yeah," Ruby stated as she didn't want to look at Ryuma who was wearing his underwear at the moment. "I was telling Yang here that it's kind of weird not knowing anyone here besides you and Yang."

"Well what about Jaune? He was a pretty nice guy despite being kind of quirky at times." Ryuma pointed out to her.

"Yeah see, plus one friend. 100% increase in friends here." Yang complimented as well. Ryuma told her about their meeting with Jaune so she got a better feel for the guy.

"Yeah, but Weiss kind of cancels it out there. Back to square one," Ruby complained as she didn't _really_ make the best first impression on her.

"All you made today was one new friend and one enemy I think is the best word there." Yang told her sister, trying to help her self-esteem. "Look, it's only been day 1. There are many more friends to make here. You just need to look for them."

"Yeah, Yang is right. Let's just look out for the people who don't like Faunus here." Ryuma pointed out as he added his two cents into the mix. The sisters already had that in mind _before_ they ever made it to Beacon's grounds.

The group then heard the sound of a match being lit and looked over to see the same girl from this morning wearing a black yukata sleeping kimono sitting next to a candelabrum while reading a book. She still wore her bow on her head. "It's her," Ruby pointed out.

"I take it you know her?" Yang asked wondering if she is a possible new friend for her sister.

"Kind of Yang, that's the same girl who helped me and Ruby out a bit this morning," Ryuma explained to Yang as she stood up and pulled him and Ruby up with her.

"Well let's go say hi to her." Yang said as she pulled the duo with her to talk to the girl. "Hello," Yang said as she got the girl's attention away from her book. "I believe you may know each other." She added.

"Aren't you that girl that blew a small fireball this morning?" the girl asked wondering if it was the same girl. "Also are you in your underwear?!" she asked Ryuma as she can clearly tell what his Faunus features were.

"Yeah that's was me. You can call me Ruby." Ruby said introducing herself to the mystery girl.

"Yeah and I'm Ryuma and yes I am in my underwear. I forgot to pack my pajamas." Ryuma replied to her as well, not even caring that he is in his underwear.

"Well I'm Yang, Ruby's big sister and Ryuma's friend. What's your name?" Yang asked as she introduced herself to the mystery girl.

"It's Blake." She said as she gave them her name.

"Cool. Hey I like your bow; it really goes great with your… pajamas." Yang told her trying to start a conversation but was failing badly and just caused an awkward moment grow even more.

"Thanks." Blake replied to her.

"Okay this is getting us nowhere fast. What kind of book are you reading?" Ryuma asked trying to break the silence that surrounded them.

"Huh? Oh it's just a book about a man with two souls, each one is fighting for control over his body." Blake told them as she was surprised that he would ask a question like that.

"I think I heard about it, that's the _'Curious Case of Heckyl and Snide'_ right? That's the one with the steam punk scientist who turns into this monstrous man after a lab accident?" Ryuma asked her. Blake nodded her head, shocked to know someone who has heard about this old story from long ago. "Yeah I never got into that stuff that was more of their dads' thing." He said as he pointed to Ruby and Yang.

"So what was your thing?" Blake asked in curiosity.

"Well Ryuma and I have the same interest in stories; we like the ones about heroes battling monsters to help people who need help and save the day. Sometimes I imagine that I was that hero." Ruby decided to tell her.

"Why, hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked her.

"Don't we all deserve to live happily ever after? " Ruby responded to her, shocking Blake a bit.

"That is very ambitious there. However, the world isn't like the ones we hear about in fairy tales." Blake told her with a small sad tone. She had seen more darkness in the world to make anyone feel bleak.

"Well, isn't that why we're here? To make the world a better place," Ruby replied in a happy tone.

"Oh that is so sweet Ruby." Yang said as she hugged her sister and embarrassing her at the same time.

"Yeah Rubes, that was really sweet to hear that." Ryuma told her as well before adding something else that ruined the moment. "Yang, Ruby dropped the F-bomb earlier today."

"*Gasp* RUBY!" Yang said in shock as she dropped Ruby, not believing that her baby sister would say such foul language. That's her job.

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER THAT?!" Ruby asked Ryuma as she began to playfully pummel him in punches.

Blake looked at the scene in front of her and couldn't help but giggle at what she was seeing now. "Well you three, it was a pleasure to-"

"What in the world is going on over here?! There are people who are trying to sleep here, like me." Weiss said as she was in her pajamas which were a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings. "Oh great it's you three fools again!"

"Uh guys she is right people are trying to sleep." Ryuma pointed out to the sisters as Yang had calmed down from overreacting to finding out Ruby said fuck earlier. Ruby stopped what she was doing as well.

"Huh, who knew a ruffian like _you_ would be so _smart_?" Weiss told him in a way that still sounded mean and offensive.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Yang said as she went to talk to Weiss right to her face. She would have if Ryuma didn't hold her back by hugging her from behind. Yang felt her anger leave a bit as Blake blew out her candelabra causing the room to get dark real quick.

"Oh great, now I can't see anything." Ruby whispered out loud as she felt what she thought was Ryuma's tail wrap around her right hand.

"Hang on; let me get you guys to our sleeping bags." Ryuma whispered out loud as well and lead Ruby to where they were going to sleep. He was still holding Yang just to make sure she didn't get lost. Faunus night vision really helped him out here.

"You know, if you wanted to grab one of my tits all you had to do was ask." Yang said in a playful tone as she felt Ryuma blush a bit. She did this for two reasons, one was that at some times in a dark room, Ryuma's colored scales will glow slightly making him look like a walking night light, he could do this whenever he wanted to so as not to do it by accident while trying to hide. The other was because she can feel his boner poking her butt.

"Yang," Ruby and Ryuma wailed as they didn't need to hear Yang try to seduce Ryuma when they were surrounded by many people, again.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Sorry again for the long wait. Don't forget to leave a review at the bottom here.**


	3. First step

**Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Sunset Salamander. Here we have the next day and the beginning of the Initiation and the introduction of an OC that** _NeoNazo356_ **let me use for the story. So I hope everyone gets to enjoy.**

* * *

Blake was just about waking up from her slumber when she saw around the room that many people were still asleep. Turns out she was the first one to wake up. She looked around the room to see who was still asleep. She saw Jaune earlier still in his footie pajamas, Weiss sleeping like she is either a princess or in a coma, but the best one was when she looked over at the group of three that she saw last night. She saw Ruby and Yang sleeping on either side of Ryuma, Ruby holding his tail like it was a teddy bear and Yang was holding his head close to her breasts and one of her tank top straps fallen off one of her shoulders. She just knew if Ryuma woke up, he may have to deal with trying to get out of the embarrassing moment.

She was glad that she got to meet someone here who was as open with being a Faunus and didn't care about how others looked at him; he had some great friends with him. As she looked around the room getting up to stretch out a bit, she thought she saw some movement going around the room that didn't belong to a person. Off to the side she saw something she didn't even think would _be_ there; a black coffin with silver accents and Gothic designs, the chest half open revealing a silver haired-teen sleeping face-down, his right arm hanging over the lid of the coffin. From the arm, she saw that he was wearing silver silk pajamas.

She remembered seeing him once before after helping out Ruby and Ryuma when they confronted Weiss. Of course at the time she assumed the coffin he'd been carrying was a _weapons_ case, not a bona-fide coffin that you could sleep in.

* * *

 ** _*flashback*_**

Blake was walking away from Ruby and Ryuma after making Weiss speechless. While the sight was quite funny, she had things to do and walked away from them. As she was walking she couldn't help but inspect the dust crystal in her hand. She had witnessed Ryuma inhale actual dust powder, hold in his mouth for a few seconds before spitting it out and making it into a crystal. She had never seen anything like that before, the red crystal looked to be clear, and even more professionally presentable than ones found in stores. As her attention was still on the dust crystal, she failed to notice that she was about to walk into someone else.

"OOF." Blake said as she fell onto her butt after walking into someone.

"Oh geez, I am so sorry for that I was so engrossed in my story that I didn't see you there." The person whom Blake walked into said to her as he reached out to help her up.

When Blake looked up she was surprised to see what the person looked like. This guy was wearing dark blue denim pants, a red button-up shirt, brown leather cowboy boots with golden spurs, and a black Stetson with a red bandanna around it. Over his pants he was wearing black chaps with gold trim, a black trench coat with a golden accents and a red inner-lining over his shirt. It looked like he had cast-iron shackles on his biceps, connected to a large _coffin_ of all things hanging behind him. However, his face, not his cowboy-like clothes, was what drew Blake's attention. Not only were there stitches going completely across his face, but that his teeth were all fangs and he had heterochromatic eyes; his left eye was red while his right eye was gold, the right eye having a slit pupil shape, a bit of scar tissue running over the eyelid.

"Oh thank you." Blake responded as she held his hand as he helped lift her back up. "What kind of book are you reading?" She asked as Blake was curious about what this man in front of her was reading.

"It's called **_"Oda Nobunaga's Ambition"_** , the story about a warlord who ruled over a majority of the land through brutal conquest and mastery of the matchlock rifle, which led to the unification of the countries after his death and the end of the chaotic war period to the Far East." The man told her as she became fascinated by what she heard. She may have to read the book later. "Let me introduce myself, the name's Haken Heat."

"Blake Belladonna." Blake said as she introduced herself. She became very uncomfortable as Haken looked at her face more closely. "Um, can I help you with something?" Blake asked not knowing what was happening.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's just…I'm always fascinated by how beautiful Cat Faunus eyes are," he said with a smile on his face. Blake was caught off guard, both by him seeing through her disguise with just one look, as well as the compliment to her eyes. "I know you're a Faunus because of your eyes, it's quite common for some Faunus to have sharp looking eyes like yours. That, and you kind of smell like tuna."

Blake was embarrassed by hearing that, she didn't think her secret would be exposed so easily. Haken did something next that shocked her; he reached for her bow and scratched behind her cat ears. That caused Blake to suddenly purr uncontrollably. "Not only that, but I noticed your bow twitch every now and then." Haken explained once more.

He pulled away as he noticed that Blake had dropped a small red dust crystal from the pleasure of having a special spot scratched. "You seemed to have dropped this. That's odd; I've never seen a dust crystal so clear and vibrant with color like this before. Where did you find this?" Haken asked as he became intrigued by where the location she found something so clean.

"It's odd really, I saw some guy inhale a bunch of powdered dust, held it in his mouth for a while and spat out a small dust crystal." Blake told him as she wasn't sure where this would go.

"Wow that sounds very fascinating. Hell, it looks even cleaner than the dust the SDC sells," Haken said as he gave the crystal back to Blake. "It's been nice Blake, but I got to get to the Auditorium," he added as he left Blake behind as she too left to her own destination. "By the way," he said as he turned around to look at her back area as she looked over her shoulder. "You secret's safe with me. And not just because you have a great ass in those shorts," he added, Blake flushing full red from that, walking away to hide her embarrassment, _and_ her ass.

Haken then looked up to the sky and said, "Oh spirits up above, you can't blame me for telling her that she's got a great ass. She _does_. Besides, something tells me that I may need to keep an eye on some of the new students like me. They're going to go to some interesting places. I should check where that may take me too."

* * *

 ** _*end flashback*_**

Blake couldn't help but blush at what he said to her and how he made her feel. Not only did she meet someone who would keep her secret from finding out by himself, but she was embarrassed when he told her that she had a _'great ass'_ and beautiful eyes. She noticed some of the other new students start to stir awake so she went off to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for the day.

Ruby was just waking up as she still had something in her hand. She sat up, and noticed that she was holding onto Ryuma's tail. She blushed a bit as she had done this before in the past whenever she slept near Ryuma. "Not again." Ruby said as she released his tail as it landed on her lap. It didn't really help when she looked at Ryuma asleep and saw what Yang did in her sleep. "Yang, wake up. You got to let him go." Ruby whispered to her sister trying to wake her up before Ryuma did and potentially cause a scene.

Yang opened her eyes and saw the look on Ryuma's face as he still slept and did something that Ruby didn't see coming. Yang just went and thrust his head into her cleavage waking him up right away. Ryuma quickly woke up from his face being shoved straight into Yang's boobs. His arms were waving like crazy trying to find something to grasp and free himself. Ruby quickly jumped into action and pulled him out of Yang's grasp.

Ryu took in a deep breath of fresh air as he looked towards Ruby, "Thank you Ruby." He then turned his attention to Yang as she still had one strap of her top off her shoulder. "Yang, why in the hell did you suffocate me with your huge tits again? Also, shoulder strap." Ryu asked her as he then pointed out to Yang the strap as she fixed that with ease.

"What can I say; you have just the most adorable face when you sleep that I just can't help myself but want to hug you more." Yang explained herself as she leaned forward to show more of her cleavage to Ryu, "Besides you know you like it." Yang added as Ryu blushed and looked away from her as she began to tease him once more.

"Yang, please stop teasing him so early in the morning." Ruby told Yang. She was jealous a bit of Yang as she could pull off the sexy look with no trouble. She wished that she could be confident like her at times.

Blake had just returned from the bathroom after freshening up for the day when she saw the trio's antics and couldn't help but smile at seeing it. As she looked around for a small bit she let out a short scream. " ** _!_** " Everyone looked at her wondering what was she screaming about when they followed her view and saw the guy get out from the coffin doing some stretching.

"What? What's everyone looking at?" Haken asked as everyone was looking at him. "Do I have something on my face or something?" he asked once more when he started to feel his face, his gaze turning his left sleeve which was flopped over halfway-down, his hand absent. "Oh shit! My hand's gone! Where is it?!"

Haken started looking around for his hand frantically. Some of the other new students who were watching were assuming that he had a prosthetic hand or something; however that was quickly debunked when at the other end of the hall- "AAAH! Something just touched my butt!" Everyone looked towards that girl's voice as they all screamed as they saw an _actual_ human hand chasing another girl as it leaped into the air to grab her ass, cross-section of bone and muscle and all.

Haken looked at what everyone else saw and said out loud, "Never mind, I found it." Haken said as he made his way over to that left hand of his. "You! Don't move!" he shouted, pointing his left forearm at the disembodied hand. The disembodied hand's middle finger 'looked' at him before letting go of the girl's ass and running off in a different direction. It didn't get very far, as one student tried to smash it with a Morning Star like weapon. The left hand wasn't all that happy with it as it leaped to the assailant and started to strangle him. The strangling didn't last long as Haken finally got to the scene and surprised everyone by lifting both severed hand and the male student and shake both of them. He shook them until the left hand finally released the student as he dropped to the floor.

Haken was walking back to the coffin he slept in when he noticed all of the strange looks being directed at him. "What, it's just a disembodied hand. Nothing to see here," he said flippantly waving the hand around, cross-section of bone and muscle all the more evident. "Quit staring!" he shouted as he pointed the cross-section at them, the crazed look in his left eye causing them to look back at their own things. Nodding once that was done, he went back to his coffin and put a foot on the wrist of the disembodied hand, pinning it to the ground as he began to dig around for something.

Ruby, Ryuma and Yang were shocked by what they had seen. "Well that just happened. Are we still asleep or just hallucinating?" Yang asked as she was still trying to process what had happened.

"Nope. We're definitely awake Yang." Ruby replied to her sister as she found the hand to be very disgusting for two reasons. One obviously was the fact that it was a dismembered hand that came to life, she blamed Yang on making her watch that movie about a hand that comes to life and kills people. The other reason was that the hand was a pervert and was grabbing any girl's ass it could.

As Haken was looking for something in his sleeping area, he leaned forward to dig for something at the foot-end of it, the disembodied hand taking the opportunity to roll over before scuttling towards Ruby and Yang. "Oh hell no you stupid hand-thing, get away from them." Ryuma said as he charged at the hand. The hand turned out to be quite faster than he expected. Lefty had quickly moved to Ryuma's tail and grabbed it and started shaking it like it was a cat's tail. Ryuma began to chase it wildly before Lefty delivered a surprising powerful uppercut sending him flying to Ruby and Yang.

After Ryuma had landed on Ruby and Yang, he tried to get back up, he felt that he had something soft yet kind of firm in both of his hands. He was confused by this feeling until he heard two sets of gasps. When he looked down, he blushed full red as he saw that not only did he land between Ruby and Yang, but he had one of their breasts' in each hand. Ryuma quickly backed up, released his hands and started to apologize to them. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Ruby and Yang were both blushing from being groped by not only their friend but mutual crush. "I-it's okay Ryuma, we know you didn't mean to." Ruby said as she was embarrassed by what happened. Although for an odd reason in the back of her mind, she kind of liked it. Yang on the other hand…

"Oh it's _fine_ Ryuma, besides I did say last night that you can ask if you want to touch my chest." Yang said as she was confident about her appearance.

Blake was still surprised by what she had witnessed, not only did Haken have a hand that came to life on its own, but it was very strong as well. She snapped out of her stupor when she feels something holding onto her ass and jumped in shock. Haken found the sewing kit he was looking for when he noticed that his renegade hand was fondling Blake's ass. "Lucky bastard," Haken grumbled under his breath as he made his way over, jabbing a pressure point on the back of the hand with his thumb, causing it to go numb. "Blake, I'm really sorry about what Lefty did. If ever I was going to grope your butt, I'd at the least have the courtesy to _ask_."

"I-it's okay really. Just try not to let it happen again. Also please keep my butt out of it please." Blake told him as she blushed from having him grab his hand off her butt. "What are you going to do with _'Lefty'_?" Blake asked him as she wanted to make sure she said the hand's nickname right.

"I'm going to sew Lefty back onto my arm," he said drawing back his left sleeve, the cross-section of his arm revealed. Strange thing was the veins and arteries weren't gushing blood. "The stitching comes undone every once in a while, so I've had plenty of practice."

Blake was shocked that this was a normal thing to happen to someone. Not only that but he was a bit of a pervert and had a hand that just groped her. She felt bad for him and asked him something that he didn't expect, "Hey I was just curious, do you need help with re-attaching your hand? It's got to be difficult sewing your hand back on all by yourself and with only _one_ hand."

"Huh? Well... I can honestly say this is the first time _anyone's_ offered to help. Most of the time they start screaming their heads off when the sewing kit comes out," he admitted as he scratched the back of his head, using his disembodied hand like a back-scratcher. "If you hold my hand in place, this'll be much easier."

Blake just nodded her head as Haken started the stitching at his wrist and circle around the top before coming back to the center. While Blake was holding his hand down, palm side up, she was surprised as to how big his hand was and how the detached hand still felt warm. She may ask him why his hand was like that later but for now, she needed to hold Lefty still until he was done.

* * *

 ***Lockers***

After the awkward moment that had transpired with Haken and his hand, everyone got ready for the day. Ryuma was just lucky that he was able to get a nice shower and that there wasn't a public shower room. He really appreciated some privacy. Afterwards, he got to enjoy some pancakes with Ruby and Yang. And finally we arrive at the lockers where the students stored their weapons.

"Can you imitate a sloth?" a girl asked her friend. The girl was a very energetic short orange haired and turquoise eyed girl. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. This is Nora Valkyrie.

Nora was speaking to her friend about how they can try to be on the same team and she had the brilliant idea of having a secret signal for them to find each other easily.

"Nora," her friend said to her. He was a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This was Nora's friend, Lie Ren.

"Yes Ren?" Nora asked him as he put his weapon's into the sleeves of his shirt.

"I don't think a sloth makes a lot of noise." Ren told her.

"… And that's why it's perfect. No one would be expecting that we're working together." Nora exclaimed to him as he began to walk away from her at the moment.

"Let's go Nora," Ren told Nora as she followed him.

"Just not together-together," Nora said as she skipped along to follow Ren and passed Ruby, Ryuma, and Yang getting ready for the day.

"I wonder what they were talking about," Ruby asked aloud.

"I have no idea really." Ryuma responded as he was loading up his Flamberge with his special ammo filled bullets of his making.

"So you seem to be awfully happy today Ruby, why's that?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious about that as well given what happened the other day. _And this morning,_ " Ryuma said as he whispered the last part to himself. Ruby still blushed whenever she remembered what happened. Yang couldn't care less as she thought this was one step closer to getting her man.

"Well the reason why I am happy at this moment is for a simple reason. No more awkward small talk, _'getting-to-know-you'_ stuff, or other embarrassing things. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do all the talking." Ruby told them as she was lovingly stroking her weapon.

"Okay your starting to go all weapon crazy again Rubes," Yang said as she pointed out to Ruby. "Besides we're going through initiation, everyone today is. We're all going to be meeting new people today to learn and grow together."

"Ugh, you sound just like **_Dad_**! First of all, what do meeting new people have to do with fighting?" Ruby asked the both of them.

"Tag team battles and 4v4 matches?" Ryuma pointed out to Ruby. He has seen many battles and sports games before, including the most popular sport in Remnant, Grifball. And let's not forget the Vytal Festival every two years.

"Fair point there Ryuma." Ruby complimented as he made a good point. "Besides, why do I need other people to help me grow anyway? I drink milk!" Ruby added.

"Ruby, the only thing that milk will help you grow is strong bones and bigger boobs." Ryuma said as he didn't realize what he said at the end before being punched in the arm by Yang. "Ow, what did I say?" Yang whispered into his ear what he said. He had a blank face as he said, "Aaaaaaaand I definitely deserved that punch."

"What happens if you're on a different team Ruby?" Yang asked trying to avoid more awkward moments.

"Are you guys telling me that you don't want me to be on your teams?" Ruby asked as she used her secret weapon on the both of them. The puppy-dog stare with a lip quiver.

"Dammit, look away Yang." Ryuma said as he looked away from the sight. He always was a sucker for that look. It also didn't help him that Ruby and Yang knew how to do that look on him whenever they needed his help at times.

"Ruby, you know that only works on Ryuma." Yang told her. "Besides I thought that this would help you break out of your shell." Ruby had always stayed in a tight nit group of people and hasn't branched out to make more friends.

Ruby was taken aback by this statement and was shocked by what her sister is telling her. "What the-!? I don't need to break out of my shell Yang. That is utterly-"

"Ridiculous." Jaune said as he walked right passed them. "There's no possible way that my locker is number 636, I would think I would remember a high number like that."

Ryuma and the girls were shocked by what had happened. "Okay that was not only timed perfectly but that was also random to happen right there." Ruby and Yang couldn't help but nod at the statement as it was as true as it could be.

As Jaune walked away from them he passed by Weiss talking to another girl. The girl she was talking to was a red head with long hair. She was wearing something that just screams female Spartan. She had on a top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery, it looked more like bronze armor. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. She also had on high heel boots and arm guards. This was Pyrrha Nikos.

"So, Pyrrha," Weiss began to say to her. "Have you given any thought for whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone is eager to be with such a strong, well-known individual such as you."

"Hmm..." Pyrrha began to contemplate. "I'm not quite sure actually. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may and hope for the best." She wasn't sure what to expect as she was nervous about this. While she has been in many tournaments before and has faced many before in front of large crowds, she was nervous of who will be on her team.

"Well," Weiss interjected. "I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." She wanted to try and be on her team as she felt that with herself and Pyrrha on the same team, they would be unstoppable.

"Well, that does sound grand." Pyrrha replied in an awkward tone in her voice. She felt somewhat uneasy around Weiss as she didn't know her all that much. In her profession, she had to learn quickly who she could trust as a true friend.

"Perfect." Weiss said not realizing that she was making Pyrrha nervous. Luckily for Pyrrha however, a perfect distraction would come in to help her.

"You know what else is great?" Jaune said as he stood right between Pyrrha and Weiss irritating the latter. "Me, Jaune Arc; it's nice to meet you."

"Oh great, it's you again." Weiss said as she didn't want to deal with Jaune again.

"Nice to meet you Jaune!" Pyrrha said to him letting him know that she was there.

Jaune looked over to Pyrrha and shocked her by telling her in complete honesty, "Wow, you're really pretty." Pyrrha blushed at the compliment as she knew that he was being really honest. Jaune looked away from her to hide his embarrassment as he looked at Weiss trying to be suave and smooth. "So, Weiss couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me and my awesomeness the other day."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Weiss commented in an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry, there's no need to be embarrassed," Jaune stated as he completely misread the moment. "So, I've heard rumors about the teams. I was wondering if you and I would make a good one! What do you say?" he said trying to act smooth.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha pointed out to him as that surprised him even more.

"Really?" Jaune asked being shocked to hear that and tried to talk to Pyrrha like he had with Weiss. "Well then hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with this chunk of manhood." He said as he referred to himself to what Weiss said about him the other day. Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle at his actions as she knew right away that he was really sweet and that he hasn't flirted with many girls before in the past.

"Jaune right?" Weiss asked wondering if that was his name as she didn't care at the moment. "Do you know who this is you are currently speaking to?" she asked him.

"Not one bit snow angel." Jaune said as he stilled try to be cool.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss told him.

"Hello again," Pyrrha said to Jaune as she waved to him.

"Hi." Jaune waved back at her.

"She graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum." Weiss explained to him.

"Never heard of it," Jaune replied. Pyrrha was curious about that; it is one of the well known combat schools known to people.

Weiss was getting annoyed by his ignorance. "She won the Mistral Tournament 4 years in a row! It's an unprecedented new record never done before!"

"What now?" Jaune asked once again as he doesn't know what that was. That was the final straw that broke Weiss' calmness at the moment.

"Oh for crying out loud! She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal box!" Weiss said as she waved her arms in anger. That finally got Jaune's attention as he thought he saw her somewhere before.

"That's you?" he asked Pyrrha as he got a nod in response. "That is so cool. I get to meet a celebrity who's on the cover of my favorite cereal." Jaune loved to eat a bowl of that cereal at home whenever there was any left for him to enjoy.

"Yeah it was pretty cool to do that. However the cereal isn't very good for a person." Pyrrha said in embarrassment. She did find it nice to meet a boy around her age who only knew her from being on the box of a cereal. So many before tried to date her just to have either arm candy or to try to be famous themselves. She can tell right away that Jaune was indeed sincere.

"So after all of that," Weiss interjected once more. "Do you really think you are in a position to be asking her to be on _your_ team?"

Jaune shocked both girls by stating with a straight face. "Yeah why not?" Weiss was flabbergasted by his outright statement.

"I think you would make a very nice leader Jaune." Pyrrha told him as a compliment.

"Really d'oh stop your embarrassing me." Jaune told her.

"Seriously please stop, I would like to keep my breakfast still in my stomach." Weiss said disgusted by Jaune's naive nature at the moment.

"Well it sounds like Pyrrha is on board to be in team Jaune." Jaune said as he closed his eyes in pride. "I think I can find a place to have you in there as well what do you say Weiss?" Jaune asked her as he heard no response from her. "Weiss?" He opened his eyes and saw that both girls left after hearing an announcement about where the first years had to go for initiation that he missed.

"It looked like she's interested in you Casanova." Ryuma said to Jaune as he walked over to him with Ruby and Yang right beside him.

"Really, you think I got a shot with Weiss?" Jaune asked thinking that was who Ryuma was talking about.

"I think he meant the red haired one Jaune." Yang replied as Ryuma nodded his head. Jaune wasn't sure what to make of this news. He tries to act cool for the ladies but this was the first time a girl was actually genuinely interested in him.

"Wow, I guess my dad was right, women look for confidence in a man. But I acted like an idiot in front of her too." Jaune told them as he was afraid he may have made himself look like a fool. "What do I do?"

"Wait to get to know her first before giving her a nickname." Yang told Jaune as he was really bad at being confident with girls.

"Yeah that's true. Come on now guys, initiation and the future waits for us." Ryuma said as he tried to lead the way to Beacon Cliff for their initiation.

"Wrong way Ryuma," Ruby pointed out to him as he came back and walked the other way as Ruby pointed out.

"I knew that." Ryuma said as he tried to tell them to save him from being embarrassed. It didn't work as Ruby and Yang chuckled from that moment he caused.

Jaune looked at him with curiosity, ' _Hm, he acts silly, can be serious at times, and can still be friends with sisters like Ruby and Yang. Perhaps I can learn a thing or two from him about self confidence.'_ Jaune thought to himself as he thought that Ryuma would be a good person to learn about being confident.

* * *

 ***Beacon Cliff***

All of the first year students gathered on silver plates that were in a straight line facing the edge of the cliffs at the edge of Beacon's grounds overlooking a lush green forest. Ozpin and Glynda were looking at all of the new initiates. "For most of your lives you have trained to become warriors. Today those skills will be put to the test in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin began to explain to them.

Glynda then said to them all, "I am sure by now that the rumors about teams have already reached most of you. Allow us to explain what is true and false about those rumors, you will be assigned teammates… **today**!"

"That is indeed correct Glynda." Ozpin said confirming the fact. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. I suggest you pick someone who you will be able to work well with, because the first person you make eye contact with once you land in the forest will be your partner for the next 4 years."

When Ruby heard this she was shocked by this and wondered how teams were chosen. When she did hear how teammates were chosen, her world was shattered and knew she needed to find Yang or Ryuma quickly when they enter the forest.

"Once you have partnered up, make your way to the northern part of the forest to reclaim a relic which you will return to us here. It is located in an abandoned temple where you will be going to. Guard it with your life as you will be monitored to avoid cheating of any kind and will be graded as well. The instructors will watch but won't intervene. You will come across opposition along the way, do not hesitate or you will die." Ozpin explained to the new students what must be done. "Any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand indicating that he had one, "Good no questions then." Ozpin said as he didn't give Jaune enough time to ask away. "Everyone, take your positions." Ozpin said as everyone got ready to begin their journey into the woods.

Ryuma heard something and looked down the line of initiates and saw that they were all being launched into the air flying towards the woods. He knew how they would get there as he pulled out a small light green Dust Crystal and placed it in his mouth. "I've got a question about this landing strategy. Will you be dropping us off in the forest?" Jaune asked as he was unsure of what would happen.

"No," Ozpin said as he still remained calm. "You will be falling instead."

More students began to fly off into the woods as Ryuma's orange scales began to change into a more green color. Some of the remaining initiates were confused by the sight before being catapulted. Ruby and Yang were actually commending him on a clever idea of a landing strategy in their minds.

"Okay, did you hand out parachutes or something? Cause I don't have mine." Jaune asked again as more students flew off.

"No," Ozpin responded again. "You will have your own 'landing strategy' instead."

Yang had put on her aviator sunglasses before winking at Ruby and Ryuma before being launched. Ruby flew next as did Ryuma a few seconds later. "Ye-haw!" Ryuma shouted out as he began to fly out.

"So what is this landing strategYYYY?" Jaune said as he was launched into the air before he could finish his sentence. Ozpin and Glynda looked on to see the new students fly off to find their teammates and complete their goal.

"Sir," Glynda began to say to Ozpin after doing a quick head count of those who were flying. "Is it me or are we short one student?"

"Uh sir," Ozpin heard as he and Glynda turned to Hake, whose coffin was tucked under his arm. "I think my Death Hauler might be too heavy to launch," he admitted bashfully, the gears beneath his feet grinding and groaning quite audibly.

Glynda took the scroll that was in her hand as she adjusted the pad that Haken was standing on to overclock it to be able to launch him into the forest like the rest of the students. After making the final adjustments she looked at him and told him, "How about now?"

Haken looked down and stomped one foot on the pad and looked to the two faculty members and said, "I don't think i-" He said before being launched into the air.

"We should probably work on those pads to make sure they don't launch people mid sentence." Glynda said to Ozpin as he drank his coffee.

"We should, but where would the fun in that be?" Ozpin smirked as he looked at her. He always found some humor in the smallest of things, being the headmaster of Beacon and still being an amazing huntsman can get a bit tedious from time to time.

* * *

 ***Emerald Forest Sky's***

A lone Grimm bird was flying through the air looking for prey to devour, however fate had a different plan for that bird today as Ruby hit it while flying to the ground. "BIRDIE NO!" Ruby saw that the ground was coming in pretty fast so she shot a few rounds towards the ground and switched Crescent Rose into its scythe form to hook onto a tree branch and landed safely on the ground.

Weiss as well safely landed on the ground after using some of her glyph's to jump on to lower the momentum of her landing. Ren hooked one of his weapons into the main body of a tree and swirled down to the base. As he dusted himself off, he heard shotgun shells being fired and looked up to see Yang using her ammo to propel herself farther into the forest. She got caught up in the thrill of flying, she then jumped off a few trees and as she landed safely on the ground she said, "Nailed it."

Pyrrha however went through several trees safely using her shield. She looked out far to see who was possibly close by as she saw Jaune flailing in the air trying to land safely. She turned her gun into a spear and threw it near him to make sure it saved him. She faintly heard him shout out, "Thank you Pyrrha."

"Sorry," Pyrrha apologized for some odd reason.

As for Ryuma however, _"I believe I can fly,"_ Ryuma sang to himself as he flew using the power of a Wind Dust Crystal that he sucked on earlier. _"I believe I can touch the sky,"_ he sang more as he had his arms out like he was a plane as he continued to fly. _"I think I'm gonna crash into a tree…_ wait what?!" Ryuma shouted as he narrowly avoided a tree as he crashed into some bushes instead. "Well that could have gone better." Ryuma said as he tried to get out.

Ruby had safely landed on the ground as she quickly went off to find her sister or Ryuma, either one really. "Yang, Ryuma." She shouted trying to find them. She then began to think of who else could be a good teammate, there was Jaune but he didn't seem like he could do well in a fight. There was also Blake, but she seemed like someone who Ruby couldn't hold a conversation with. She was going to try to think of someone else as she stopped right in front of Weiss and made eye contact.

An awkward silence was between them just before Weiss left her behind. "Where are you going?" She looked down at the ground and kicked a pebble when she then added, "We're supposed to be teammates."

As Weiss walked away from Ruby and occasionally saying "Ow," due to walking past some thorn bushes, she saw Jaune trying to remove Pyrrha's spear from his hood as it was embedded into the tree. He looked down to see Weiss stare at him as she walked back to where Ruby stood.

As Weiss came back to where Ruby stood she grabbed her hood and dragged her away and said, "This doesn't mean that we're friends."

"You came back!" Ruby said in happiness.

Back with Jaune, as he saw Weiss leave with Ruby, he was about to shout for help until he saw Pyrrha walk up towards him at the bottom of the tree. "So… any spots left on your team?" she asked him as she held her arms under her chest.

"Maybe… yes." Jaune said as he looked at Pyrrha. He really thought she was very pretty and nice and cool. The moment was nice however until…

"Hey buddy," Pyrrha and Jaune heard as they turned to see Haken on a tree behind the one where Jaune was stuck on. He was looking at something through binoculars. "Quit staring at her boobs, you freaking pervert!" Haken told Jaune as both Jaune and Pyrrha blushed from that. "I get that her leather armor has a huge _cleavage window_ , but show a little _class_ why don't ya?"

Jaune tried to dismiss that accusation. "I'm not looking at her boobs; I was looking at her legs. Wait I mean her arms, no figure, no eyes. Yes her green eyes." It only made himself look stupid. Pyrrha actually didn't mind it however if Jaune looked at her like a normal girl. She found Jaune to be very nice and quite a looker in her eyes.

"Whatever you tell yourself to make you feel better than." Haken said as he saw something in his binoculars. "Wow the scenery is very lovely this time of year."

"Can you see the temple from up there?" Pyrrha asked Haken as he can see better with those binoculars.

"Nope, I don't see it from here. I had to have my launch pad overclocked due to my weapon being too heavy so I have no idea where it is," Haken said panning his binoculars from side to side. "OH!"

"What is it? Do you see the temple or something?" Jaune asked as he wasn't sure what got him so excited so soon in the initiations.

"I spy with my cat-eye... a lovely pair of legs and a hot pink mini-skirt, aw-right! " Haken whooped. "Now if only it was windy, then this day would be even better. I wonder what kind of panties she wears?" he added as he kept checking her out. Pyrrha and Jaune decided to ignore him as they went back to what they were doing and get Jaune free from the tree.

Back with Ruby and Weiss, "What's the rush partner?" Ruby asked her as she was following Weiss.

Weiss was walking fast in front of her and said to her, "I will not have this mission delayed because you're too slow. If you're the reason why I get a bad grade-" Weiss complained as Ruby appeared in front of her. "What? How did you?" She asked not realizing that Ruby was anything but slow when it comes to speed.

"You don't have to worry, speed is my thang girlfriend." Ruby said as she held her hand up and tried to play it cool.

"Never talk like that again, _ever_." Weiss said in a deadpan tone.

"Besides, I may not know much about dealing with people. But monsters are a different story, can you keep up with me?" Ruby said as she zipped around Weiss a bit accidentally infuriating her.

"Of course I can you-" Weiss began to yell as they both heard a rustling in the bush nearby and heard grunting sounds. "Watch and let me show you." Weiss said as she pulled out her revolver-rapier weapon, Myrtenaster. She then followed through the normal actions she had learned many times before in her head. _'Remember your training. Heads up, shoulder's back, right foot forward- not that forward- wait for the perfect time to strike and'_ "NOW!" Weiss shouted as she saw a black and green tail and sped into a straight line for it to attack.

When Ruby saw the tail come out of the bush however, she knew what it was right away or rather who it was. "Weiss wait don't-" Ruby could only say before Weiss stabbed the bush with Myrtenaster.

"There you see," Weiss said to Ruby as she still had her weapon in the bush as it came into contact with something. "That is how you properly-" she said before being interrupted by a loud scream.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** " the voice shouted as Ryuma jumped out from the bush holding his butt in pain. It turned out Weiss mistook him for a Grimm and stabbed in the ass when he was trying to get out of the bush.

"HOLY, Ryuma are you okay." Ruby shouted as she ran to Ryuma to check on him.

Ryuma turned over to Weiss and yelled at her, "Why did you stab me in the ass!?"

"I thought you were a Grimm." Weiss said trying to defend herself.

"I'm not a Grimm, but _they_ _are_." Ryuma said as he pointed to a small group of black and white armored Beowolves that were attracted to the sound of a pain filled scream.

"Oh no," Ruby said as she stood up to unleash Crescent Rose in Scythe form. This day wasn't starting to look good for them at the moment.

* * *

 **Wow this was a wild ride of a chapter.**

 **How did everyone enjoy the new OC Haken Haze? Remember he belongs to** _NeoNazo356_ **that he gave to me.**

 **Also the kind of scream that Ryuma made, that was simply a scream that I remember from the old Tom and Jerry cartoons, mostly Tom the Cat's screaming.**

 **I tried to make Jaune seem a bit more nice to Pyrrha when he first met her. In the canon he was a bit of a jerk towards he when he first met her, so I tried to make him seem nicer. Anyway don't forget to leave a review at the bottom and to check out my other two stories.**


	4. Emerald Forest

**Hello again everyone, sorry for the long wait guys, life can be very tricky at times, some video games can get in the way of doing work on some stories, and even having a 2nd shift job with full time hours. But I hope you won't be disappointed in this new chapter. Right now we deal with the Emerald Forest events as everyone continues with initiation.**

 **Also, Volume 4 is out now. I am so excited to see what is to come now.**

 **I just want to remind people, I don't own RWBY. That belongs to RoosterTeeth. I only own my OC Ryuma Kasai. Haken Haze, as he is NeoNazo356's OC he gave me.**

* * *

 ***A few minutes earlier***

Yang was currently walking through the forest, looking for anyone, not realizing that someone or some _thing_ was following her in the shadows. "Hello, is anyone out there? I'm getting super bored now." She called out looking for any signs of human life from the other applicants going through initiation.

Yang heard some rustling in one of the bushes as she turned to the sound. "Ruby, Ryuma is that one of you guys?" She asked as she walked to the bush. Yang had known they would try to play ninja and sneak up on Yang when they were younger so she thought it was one of them. However, when she did see what was behind the bush she was surprised that it wasn't either one, but instead two big bear like Grimm's called Ursa. Huge black bear like Grimm with white spikes on their backs and elbows along with a white and red mask.

"You are definitely not them." She jumped back into the clearing as the Ursas charged at her.

Yang came prepared for this as she activated her weapons, the shotgun gauntlets **Ember Celica**. One of the Ursa charged at her in an attempt to swipe Yang with its claws, but Yang hit it in the gut with a punch and fired one of her kinetic shotgun blasts at it sending it flying onto it's back. The other one tried the same tactic as Yang countered with an uppercut blast to the chin.

"By any chance, you wouldn't happen to have seen a girl with a red hood or a guy with a black and green tail would you?" Yang asked the Grimm's as she tried to make witty banter. They growled at her as the first one charged at her again. "A simple no would have sufficed." Luckily she had some acrobatic skills as she back flipped away from the Ursa's claw swipe.

"Man you guys just suck. You can't hit the broad… side of… a barn." Yang tried to say as her attention was diverted by a strand of her golden blonde hair falling in front of her face. "You…" Yang said as her eyes went from Lilac to Red. The Ursas looked at each other as they feared that something bad would happen soon, and they were right.

"YOUR FUCKING DEAD NOW!" Yang shouted as a burst of energy escaped from her body as she launched herself at one of the Ursa, letting out a quick barrage of punches and shotgun blasts that the beast couldn't do to stop. Yang had let out one huge punch as it launched the Ursa back hundreds of yards and through several thick trees. The other Ursa charged at her but stopped short, unsure of how to approach this blonde fireball of anger. "WHAT YOU WANT SOME OF THIS TOO?!" Yang shouted at the last Ursa.

Fortunately, the Ursa reacted to a sharp pain in its back before falling over in death. Yang saw behind the dead Grimm, that it was Blake the girl from last night who had slain the beast. Yang let out a few deep breathes to calm herself as Blake pulled a ribbon and brought back her Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe weapon called Gamboul Shroud, out of the dead beasts back.

"Just so you know, I could've taken him." Yang told her.

"Yeah, I could tell from the other Grimm you killed." Blake responded back to Yang.

"So… partners?" Yang asked, not sure if Blake already had one or not.

"Partners." Blake confirmed as Yang hugged her tightly. "Too tight, too tight. This is an unauthorized hug."

"Sorry, come on now partner we got to go find-" That was all Yang could say before hearing a loud noise.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** "

"What the hell was that?" Blake asked as she was on high alert, not knowing what made that loud scream.

Yang however knew what made that noise just now. "Oh don't worry, that was just my friend Ryuma screaming because he either got stabbed or shot himself in the ass." Yang told Blake in a normal tone like it was a normal thing.

"Hang on, how do you know that was your friend who made that noise? Also, how many times has he shot himself in the butt for you to know that sound?" Blake asked as those were some good questions.

"Well, for the last question, he has shot himself in the ass three times. All of which is when he holsters his weapon in a fancy way, but accidentally pulls the trigger at the last second. And for the first one, well he has sat on some sharp gears for mine and Ruby's weapons before as this is kind of a normal sound for him to make." Yang explained to her as she chuckled from the memory of each one happening.

Blake didn't know how to respond so she started to head off to the temple where they were supposed to go to.

* * *

 ***With Ruby, Ryuma, and Weiss***

The trio had their backs together in a triangle formation as they were surrounded completely by Beowolf's. "So does anyone have any good ideas at this moment?" Ryuma asked as he had nothing at the moment.

"Kill these Beowolf's?" Ruby suggested out loud.

"Sounds good to me." Ryuma replied.

"What? But what about battle strategy, tactics, which one to go after first? Do none of these things even come into your small brains?" Weiss asked in a snarky tone as Ryuma and Ruby charged at the beasts in front of them. Weiss sighed as she went after some as well, but not before thinking this through.

Ruby was using her speed to her advantage as she cut through several Beowolf's with no trouble. Some of them tried to swipe at her but luckily she was able to avoid those claw slashes as she killed them. She even used the gun part of her scythe, after stabbing it in the ground, to fire at some of them as they tried to rush her.

Ryuma was in a similar situation as he killed several of these Grimm's with no trouble. He had his Flamberge in sword form as he cut through these beasts with ease. Some of them tried to jump him, but luckily he had his elemental power still active as he held his hand out and unleashed a strong gust of wind at them making them fly into the air. He switched his weapon to gun mode and shot them all in the head through their eyes with no trouble. His semblance didn't last long afterwards as the green scales on his body turned black like the rest of his scales. "Shit, I'm out of power." He cursed himself. Normally when this happens he is slightly defenseless for around a minute or so, depending on the Dust crystal he ate.

He fell back to where Weiss was still standing, as she hadn't left her spot. "Weiss, what the fuck are you waiting for? Kill some of these things already." Ryuma shouted as he continued to shoot at the Grimm that got close to him.

"I'm waiting for my turn to strike you dolt. And I found it." Weiss said as she flew towards one of them as she was prepared to strike it down, before Ruby appeared in front of her and killed it with one slice. This disoriented Weiss as she fumbled a bit and fired an arc of flames at a tree, catching it on fire.

"Watch where you're going!" Ruby told Weiss seeing it as her fault.

"Excuse me, you attacked out of turn, I could have killed you just now." Weiss said as they argued. While they were arguing, one Beowolf tried to swipe its sharp caws at the two girls while they were distracted. It didn't work as Ryuma jumped right at it and plunged his Flamberge in sword form into the beast's neck.

"Now is so not the time to argue with each other!" Ryuma yelled as they still had several Grimm to deal with. Unfortunately, the tree Weiss lit on fire caused a small forest fire which was starting to surround them all. The fire was distracting the Grimm, giving the trio a means to escape for now, much to Ruby's displeasure.

They had made it to a safe distance as there was no Beowolf following them or around them anymore. "Oh man, that was a close one there." Ryuma said as his orange spots lit back up, signifying that his powers were back to normal, as he ate an orange dust shard he had in his pocket.

"What was that just now?" Ruby complained to Weiss, wondering what happened back there.

"If you two had exercised the smallest amount of caution and battle placement, I wouldn't accidentally cause a forest fire." Weiss yelled at them as she was annoyed by these two delinquents in her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You do _not_ have any right to complain about our tactics." Ryuma said as he approached Weiss. "Me and Ruby were out there dealing with those Grimm and taking them down while you just stood there waiting."

"You two were attacking out of turn." Weiss countered.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Ryuma had never heard that being said out loud before. "What do you think this is some kind of RPG where we all take turns launching one attack? Even the monster know that is just a stupid tactic to use while out in the open."

"Look, I'm just surprised that you lack communication during an encounter like that." Weiss replied back with a stern look upon her face.

"She may have a point Ruby," Ryuma said as Ruby looked shocked by that as well as Weiss.

"What?" Ruby asked in shock as Weiss looked triumphant.

"We always fought those things together without needing to communicate all that much because we have known each other for so long." Ryuma explained to her as it made sense. "However that may be, Weiss you have no ground to stand upon when you just stood there when a Grimm could have snuck up upon you and sliced you into ribbons."

"Yeah, sorry you needed our help to win that fight." Ruby told Weiss as she wasn't liking her new partner's attitude towards them.

"Well at least I got through to one of the youngest _children_ to _sneak_ their way into Beacon. Even if he is a Faunus delinquent." Weiss said as she walked away from Ruby and Ryuma. Ruby had an anger spout as she used Crescent Rose to cut a tree down with one cut.

"Let it go Ruby," Ryuma told her as he held her shoulders to help calm down Ruby.

"Why is she so mean to us?" Ruby asked not understanding why she had to be partnered with such a crabby girl.

"Not sure but let's go to the temple, maybe I'll find a partner there." Ryuma said as they walked to the temple. "But if she makes one more remark about me being a Faunus in a negative tone like that again, I will smack the white off that bitch."

* * *

 ***Jaune, Pyrrha, and Haken***

Pyrrha was leading the trio as they tried to find their way to the forest temple. As they walked through some bushes to find their designated location, all three of them heard gunshots in the distance, unsure of which particular direction they were coming from.

Jaune looked back as he heard the echo of the shots from the distance. "You guys heard that too right?"

"Yeah... Judging by the echoes, I'd say they were a mix between 45 ACP, 10 mm, and .416 Barrett centerfire rifle cartridges," the silver-haired teen hummed as he mulled the echoes through his mind.

"Impressive guess right there Haken, it sounds like the others have already encountered the enemy. I just pray that they aren't shooting the other applicants." Pyrrha said as she didn't want to know that there was blood spilt from people who would do this to those who wanted to become huntsmen/huntresses as well.

"I doubt anyone'd be foolish to take out their grudges on other humans _here_ of all places. Cameras notwithstanding, while Huntsmen are above police and even military, no one is above the law. _No one..."_ he grumbled in a stern demeanor, shaking away the memories of electricity lancing through his vision and leather straps around his wrists and ankles.

The group continued forward as Haken began to lead the way. He pushed a branch away for Pyrrha and Jaune to make it by, but as soon as he let go of the branch, the branch swung right into Jaune's back launching him onto the ground they walked on. "Dude, seriously? That branch wasn't even thick or heavy and it still knocked you on your ass." Haken said as he saw Jaune fall.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked as she was worried about her new partner's wellbeing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small cut and bruise, nothing to worry about." Jaune said as he tried to play off the embarrassing moment from Pyrrha as she looked at the cut on his cheek and the bruise on his chin with a laugh.

"How come you did not activate your Aura Jaune?" Pyrrha asked him as this got Haken's attention.

"My what?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Your _Aura_ , ding-dong. The thing every Hunter-to-be knows from day-fucking- _one_ ," Haken said with a flat look on his face. "Seriously, this is _beyond_ the basics of the basics. How do you not know this?"

"Jaune… do you… even know what Aura is?" Pyrrha asked in curiosity as she was beginning to get confused by this.

Jaune looked around, trying to avoid eye contact with them as best as he could. "Psch, yes I do, who doesn't know about Aura? Do _you_ know what it is?" He tried to make himself aware of the subject by not directly answering the question.

Haken however, wasn't buying it one bit. "Screw it, I'm calling bullshit. Pyrrha, tell him what Aura is since he obviously does _not_ know. I on the other hand, will try getting to some higher ground and find that temple, or better yet, a partner of my own. Whichever comes first," he said walking up to a tree. Undoing a panel on the back of the large coffin on his back after unlatching it from his shackles, a large grappling hook was launched out of the top and coiled around a higher branch before a foothold folded out and he ascended, a pair of binoculars in hand.

"Of course Haken," Pyrrha said as she walked closer to Jaune as he began to blush as she approached him. "You see Jaune, Aura is the manifestation of our very soul. It bears our burdens and protects our hearts. Have you ever had the sensation of being watched without knowing that someone was even there?"

"S-Sometimes, but I just thought I was going crazy." Jaune answered as Haken looked like he was about to say something, but instead just kept looking through his binoculars.

"You see Jaune, with practice, our Aura can act like a shield to protect our bodies from harm. Every living thing has Aura, even animals." Pyrrha told him as he grew curious about something.

"Cool, wait, does that include Grimm and monsters as well?" Jaune asked as he wasn't sure about that fact.

"Not true Jaune," Pyrrha told him once more. "The monsters we fight do not have a soul. They are the manifestation of anonymity and darkness. We are the light that vanquishes the darkness or those beasts."

"So that's one of the reasons why we fight them." Jaune said out loud.

"It is not a matter of why, but of knowing. When someone understands dark and light, it helps them manifest their Aura. Everyone has some of both, it's all about balance." Pyrrha went further into detail about it. "You see, by baring our soul outward as a force, we are able to deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment we use are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when you fight."

"So Aura is like a Force field then." Jaune said as he understood what she meant by that.

"Well, sure if you want to put it that way Jaune." Pyrrha never heard a comparison like that before but if it helped Jaune understand it she went with it.

"Oh angels up above, give this guy some braincells to rub together, _please_ ," Haken said as he heard Jaune's comment. "Yeah, sure, having Aura is like something from a Saturday morning cartoon. Congrats, you figured out something known only by _everyone_ ," he commented, causing Jaune to feel down. _'Hate me all you want, string bean. You clearly_ need _to hear this if you want to grow as a freaking person.'_

Pyrrha stood closer to Jaune's face as she rested her hand on his cheek. "Now I want you to close your eyes and concentrate Jaune. And Haken, please don't disturb us while I am doing this please."

"Sure whatever." Haken responded as he looked around for anything. He wanted to tease Jaune again but knew what was about to happen so he remained silent, if only out of respect for every Hunter to ever come before them.

"Um, okay." Jaune closed his eyes and concentrated as Pyrrha started to glow red faintly as Jaune started to do the same but in a white color.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become an embodiment of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death itself. I now release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha chanted as she kneeled down from slight exhaustion. When Jaune opened his eyes he saw her and began to worry.

"Pyrrha, are you okay." Jaune asked in worry of his partner.

"Don't worry, your Amazonian fantasy girl is fine Jaune," Haken said in a teasing tone to Jaune, making him blush. "She just used her own Aura to unlock yours. It's the only other way to do so other than unlocking it on your own."

"He is correct, I used my Aura to unlock yours Jaune. The energy that protects you is now your own." Pyrrha stated as she saw the cut on Jaune's face close and heal up in seconds and his bruise completely vanish. "You seem to have a lot of it in you Jaune."

"Wow, that's awesome." Jaune said as he looked at his hands faintly glow white before the glow vanished. "So I guess we go to the temple now? Haken, did you find it yet?" Jaune asked as he looked up the tree.

"Negative, but I did watch some Mistrali mafia-successor-looking guy fighting and defeating a King Taijitu all by himself. OH SHIT!" Haken shouted as he saw something in the distance.

"What is it, do you see the temple?" Pyrrha asked as she was wondering if that was the cause of the reaction Haken just had.

"Not even close." Haken answered as he leaned forward.

"Is it someone who is perfect to be your partner?" Jaune asked as he began to grow curious as well.

"Nope, even better." Haken said as he got very excited by what he saw.

"Well what is it man, spill it already!" Jaune said as he grew tired of the suspense already.

"The cutie in the hot pink miniskirt and the great legs is back. OH! And she's hanging upside down from a tree branch. Come on baby, let me see the goods..." he chuckled with an ear-to-ear grin on his face, Jaune and Pyrrha face-faulting at Harken's declaration. "Oh _booooooo_ , that's not fair. Her skirt's defying gravity like the creator of this universe didn't want there to be any panty shots in moments like this," he huffed as he threw the binoculars down, which struck Jaune in the head and knocked him out.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried.

"Oh don't have a cow," Haken said as he reeled out the rocket-propelled winch. "If anything, the brain damage will be _good_ for him."

* * *

 ***Beacon Cliffs***

Glynda approached Ozpin from behind as she held a tablet in her hands. "Well it appears that we have another team paired up sir. All that remains are the two extra students you admitted this year, Ryuma Kasai and Haken Haze." Glynda said as she looked at the footage from hidden spy camera's all in the forest.

"Do not worry about those two Glynda, I want to see more of what they have in store for us to see." Ozpin cryptically said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Very well then sir, however I feel bad for this Lie Ren boy, can't imagine how he can get along with a girl like Nora. Well at least it's better than Miss Nikos at the moment." Glynda said as she watched the two trek through the woods along with Haken by their side.

"Mmm." Ozpin said as he looked at the video as well.

"I do not care what his transcripts say, he is not ready for this level of combat. Why did you let him in anyway sir?" Glynda asked as she turned off her tablet.

"I have my reasons Glynda. Some talk a big talk but fall under the pressure, I want to see what Mister Arc will be able to do when faced in a tight situation. Seeing someone in action, is better than reading about their accomplishments." Ozpin told her as she still thought Jaune wasn't up to par with the rest of the candidates.

"Well I guess we will have to wait and see then now won't we. At the rate they are going, they should reach the temple in a matter of minutes anyway." Glynda said as she was about to walk away a sudden thought crossed her mind. "By the way sir, what relics did you use for this year's candidates? Sir?"

Ozpin did not respond as he watched on his tablet live footage of Ruby's group and how they are faring at the moment. All he saw at the moment was Ruby and Ryuma, sitting on the grass as Weiss walked back and forth looking lost.

* * *

 ***Ruby's group***

Ruby was sitting to Ryuma's right as Weiss was beginning to walk all over looking for something. "Okay this is definitely the correct way to go." Weiss stated as she went to the left of Ruby and Ryuma.

"That's east." Ryuma pointed out as he was starting to get tired of all of Weiss' antics at the moment.

"I knew that, I meant this is definitely the correct way to go." Weiss said as she went to the duo's right.

"West." Ruby stated to her partner.

Weiss stood back before them as she gave up on directions and came to her own odd conclusion. "Well it's official then, we passed it already." Ruby and Ryuma were starting to not believe her as she didn't want to admit they were lost.

Ruby stood up as she was done doing this song and dance with Weiss. "Weiss, why can't you just admit that we are lost and have no clue where we are at the moment?" Ruby asked as it had to be said sooner or later, she just chose sooner.

"Because we aren't lost and I know where we are going! We're… going to… the Forest Temple!" Weiss declared as she didn't sound very sure of herself at the moment. She grew annoyed when the duo made a frustrated sighing sound. "Hey stop it! You have no idea where we are either!" Weiss said as she thought this justified her situation.

"At least I'm not pretending to know everything Weiss." Ruby countered as she was getting frustrated. Ryuma just stood back up as he needed to stretch his legs.

"And what is that supposed to mean anyway?" Weiss asked in an accusing tone.

"Oh, oh, oh pick me, pick me." Ryuma wanted to say something as Ruby cut off his chance at something.

"It means you are humongous, stupid, _jerk_ and I hate you so much right now!" Ruby said as she told off Weiss in her own way.

Weiss frustratingly sighed and walked in a random direction, "Just follow me and keep moving."

"Wasn't that how we got lost in the first place?" Ryuma asked as it was exactly how they got lost in the first place. Weiss gave him a cold, hard stare as she didn't want to speak to him at that moment.

 _"Oh, just keep moving, you're doing it all wrong! Waaaah, watch where you're going!"_ Ruby said as she was mocking Weiss at the moment. "Why are you so dang bossy anyway?"

Weiss turned around and looked at Ruby in anger. Ryuma knew that look all too well as there was about to be an argument commencing in a few seconds. "I am not bossy! Stop saying it like that right now!" She said in a bossy tone.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby said to her as she grew tired of being treated like one and being called a child.

"Well stop _acting_ like one then!" Weiss countered as Ryuma was starting to get annoyed by this back and forth arguing.

"Stop acting like your so damn perfect!" Ruby said as she grew sick and tired of this.

"At least I am more perfect and more prepared for this than you or your Faunus _pet_ here." Weiss said in anger as Ruby gasped by what Weiss just called her best friend. The moment was silent for a few seconds as a loud slap echoed throughout the woods. Weiss was shocked by what just happened, Ryuma was insulted by the pet comment and owned up to his earlier comment and slapped Weiss in the face. "Y-Y-You just hit me, I am a proper lady. How dare y…"

"Oh get off your fucking high horse, you stupid bitch!" Ryuma was angry as he had enough with Weiss' derogative comments about his Faunus nature. Weiss was shocked again by what he had just called her. "I have had enough with your fucking comments about my race in a negative tone. You are not the perfect person, _no one is_. We are all trying to become official members of this academy and you just think that everything will be handed to you like your everyday life, well your wrong! We all fight to get what we want in life so shut the fuck up. Stop hiding behind your family's name, status in society, and other crap, because that doesn't fucking matter right now. So you better apologize sooner or later because I am done talking to some bitch who thinks she is better than everyone else!" Ryuma stormed off a random direction as Ruby tried to follow him as Weiss stood there in shock. No one had ever talked to her like that before, not even her family or private tutors.

"Ryuma wait," Ruby said as she hugged him from behind. "Please don't leave me, I don't want you to go off on your own without me."

"Ruby, I just need to take a small breather so I can calm down." Ryuma told her as she let go. "I know you don't want to be left alone with Weiss, but she is your official partner. I'm just a tag along who still has no partner."

"That's not true, if it wasn't for you Weiss would have been Beowolf chow earlier. I want you to stay with me and I am not taking no for an answer." Ruby said with determination as she looked sternly at her friend. Ryuma couldn't help but look and see the determination in her eyes as he knew when she put something in her mind, there is no going back.

"Alright, but I am not talking to Weiss until we get to the temple." Ryuma said as Ruby led them back to where Weiss was still standing as they ventured off to find the temple all together.

* * *

 ***Blake and Yang***

After talking and getting to know each other, Yang and Blake entered a clearing and discovered the temple they were told to go to. "… And that is why I am no longer allowed to ride my motorcycle, Bumblebee, in a bikini when it's daytime. Oh look, we found the temple." Yang said as she pointed to the stone ruin temple as there were formed to make a rotunda with a symmetrical design on the floor and twenty small pedestals with either gold or black chess pieces on them.

"Good because I have so many questions about your past antics I want answered but that can be saved for later." Blake said as the two of them went down to where the ruins lay and stood in front of them as they noticed some missing pieces. "Looks like some of the other new students got here before us."

"Yup, it sure looks like it. Hmm, I wonder why they're Chess Pieces?" Yang asked as she looked over all the pieces and wasn't sure which one would be the one they needed to bring with them.

"I'm not sure really, but since we got here, let's pick one out to bring with us." Blake said as she gave each piece an analytical once over. She wasn't sure which one would be the right one, which one could be a trap as part of this test, which one…

"Hey look, how about a cute little pony like this one?" Yang said as Blake saw Yang holding a golden knight chess piece. Blake was surprised and happy that there weren't any booby traps laid out to be sprung, or any other team that planned to attack them as soon as they grabbed a relic.

"Sure why not." Blake said in defeated agreement.

"Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" Yang said as she placed the relic in a special pocket for protection from accidental destruction as soon as they got back to Beacon.

"Yeah, it was surprisingly not hard. I thought there would be some kind of additional challenge or some booby trap when we took a relic off one of the pedestals. But seeing how easy it was to find this place I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised." Blake said with a smile on her face as Yang shared one as well.

"Wow, didn't think you were the skeptical type. Maybe you shouldn't watch so many Idaho Jones movies. You know what I mean, the ones you say are your favorite movies." Yang teasingly said as Blake turned her head away to hide her blushing face. Why did she tell Yang that? At least she never told her about her secret love for 'X' rated novels.

Before Yang could tease her anymore, a loud girly scream was heard all through the forest shocking both Blake and Yang as they worried about the safety of that mystery person. "Blake did you hear that? Some girl sounds like she's in trouble." Blake didn't respond as her attention seemed to be more focused on something up in the sky.

* * *

 ***Jaune, Pyrrha, and Haken earlier***

The trio walked further to find the Temple and trying to keep Haken from spying on some other girl with his binoculars. As they continued on their journey, they all stopped to see a cave with drawings all over the wall on the outside of cave. The pictures depicted many warriors chasing what appeared to be a giant scorpion towards the cave. "Hey guys I think we found it." Jaune said with hopeful enthusiasm.

Haken however, had some different thoughts. "Pump the brakes, blondie. Ozzy told us we're looking for a temple in the _woods_ , not that it'd be in some random-ass cave," he said as he analyzed the drawings around the mouth of the cave.

"Come on maybe the temple is in this cave, Ozpin didn't really specify where we could find the temple anyway." Jaune said as he took a stick and lit it with some flint and rock to make a torch as he ventured into the cave.

"Uh, I better go check and make sure he's fine Haken." Pyrrha said as she followed Jaune into the cave. Haken just waved his hand as his focus was on the images.

Pyrrha quickly caught up with Jaune as she stood right behind him. "Jaune, I don't think this is the correct spot." She told him as she looked around and didn't see any normal signs of an ancient building or relics of any kind.

"But this has to be the place, I can feel it deep inside my very being. We are- gah." Jaune said as he unfortunately tripped and fell down as the torch flew into a puddle, casting them all into a pitch darkness surrounding them. Jaune was happy as he felt like an idiot right there and Pyrrha didn't see much of it.

As Jaune began to stand up, Pyrrha had this tingling sensation go off in the back of her mind. Something just didn't feel right about this cave but she wasn't sure what it was. "Jaune, do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked as she wondered if Jaune felt the same thing.

"Soul-crushing regret and a new level of humiliation no one else has discovered until today." Jaune said as his confidence took a small nose dive.

"No, it feels… warm." Pyrrha didn't know why it felt this way so they both ventured further inside.

Back outside, Haken was looking at the wall paintings, trying to decipher the message they were conveying. "Spirits beyond the glowing screen, why do I have the feeling that we should not be in this specific spot right about now? And what're these drawings trying to tell me?" he hummed as he squinted his eyes and looked closer at them. With all the weathering they'd undergone, some of the details were lost, but he was easily able to pick up on the images of people with spears and bows shoving something away. Looking at what was clearly the antagonist of the story, he saw speckles of color remaining on the creature's shell despite the wind and rain from over the years, eyes widening as he saw swirling red patterns on bone-white shell, and pincers.

"Oh _fuck_! The ancient people pushed a _Deathstalker_ in there before closing the mouth of a much larger cave!" the coffin-carrying cowboy realized. _"Guys! Get the fuck out of there_ right now _! There's an enormous Deathstalker in there!_ " he whispered as loudly as he could so he wouldn't wake the slumbering giant by accident. Why people in the movies shouted at the top of their lungs like complete jackasses, he never knew. Seriously, who _did_ that.

Pyrrha thought she heard something as she and Jaune went further into the cave. "Jaune did you hear that? I think Haken is trying to tell us something." She said to him as they were about to round a corner in the cave.

"I think I heard him, but it probably had something to do with a girl's skirt or legs or something like that." Jaune said as he ventured a good guess. Both teens saw a huge glowing gold item as it appeared to hover in the darkness. "Sweet we found the relic." Jaune said as he went to grab it but it moved slightly for some unknown reason. "What the? Hey bad relic, stop moving around like that." He tried to catch it a few more times until he got a good hold on it. "I got it Pyrrha, now how do we bring this huge thing back to Ozp… wait I just realized something. Why was the relic moving? Relics don't move."

Before Pyrrha could answer, her eyes finally adjusted and saw a huge form just past the glowing item. "Jaune, whatever you do, don't scream." She said as the huge form suddenly started to move and red markings and 8 red eyes began to glow in the darkness.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" Haken shouted again as he still tried to keep his voice down. It was all for naught as from the cave, a loud girly scream echoed out of it and into the forest around them. "Wow, sounds like Pyrrha has a very cute girl-scream, and a very loud one too. Also, _shit_ , the beast's been released," he said as he ran away from the mouth of the cave, fingers reaching into the eye sockets of the skull adorning the front as he readied himself for whatever was to come.

Moments later Pyrrha ran out the cave full-tilt, the sound of girlish screaming persisting. "Wait, if that wasn't you screaming, then that can only leave... Jaune!" he realized as the Deathstalker burst through the rocky walls, its age evident from the moss growing over its shell. "Jeez, just when I thought he couldn't get any wimpier. Oh well, at least he's busted open the sock drawer enough times that he has a strong grip on that thing," he said as Jaune dangled off the end of the Grimm's golden stinger.

"Up yours man!" Jaune cried at the comment.

"Also, I hope someone's going to pick up that phone," Haken continued.

"What phone-"

"Because I _fucking CAAAAALLED IIIIIIIT!_ " Haken sung.

"Okay, you guys were right! This isn't the place! This isn't the place at _all_! So please help me!" Jaune cried as he held onto the stinger for dear life.

Haken was about to raise his weapon, the head of the coffin opening revealing a large gun barrel, before he paused. "Shit, I can't use anything in my arsenal without hitting dumb-dumb!"

Pyrrha readied her weapon as she was worried about her partner as well. "Jaune! It'll be alright, just whatever you do don't-" Just as she said that, the Grimm lashed its tail about and flung Jaune far away from their location, "...let go."

"Alright, we've got a clear shot, now let's take this thing down Pyrrha. . . Pyrrha?" Haken asked as he turned to see Pyrrha running after the blond, leaving him behind to stare down the Deathstalker that had just been roused from its slumber. "Dick move, Pyrrha! DICK! MOVE!" he shouted over his shoulder before he clicked a button in the emblem's socket, flinging the Death Hauler over his shoulder and revealing a large rocket launcher. "Alright tough guy, looks like it's just you and MEEEEEEEEEEE!" he cried as the Deathstalker back-clawed him through the air, flying in an arc after the blond who'd taken flight moments before.

* * *

 ***Back with Yang and Blake***

"You did hear that scream right Blake?" Yang asked before she turned to her partner staring up at the sky. "What should we do Blake, Blake? Blake what the heck are you looking at?" She asked as she saw her point up and heard a distant screaming. Yang looked up and noticed Ruby and Ryuma hugging each other as they were falling from the sky.

"What the holy fuck?" Yang asked as she saw them heading right towards them. How did they get up so high, and what the hell did they fall from?

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review at the bottom. Also, don't forget to enjoy all that RWBY and RWBY Chibi has to offer.**


	5. Players and Pieces

**Well, after a long wait... the new chapter is here for your enjoyment.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I had holidays, family and work stuff to deal with. Not only that but as well as enjoying Volume 4 of RWBY. I'm so glad to see Roosterteeth continue the great work that Monty Oum has created and shared with the world for us to enjoy.**

 **Well, it's time to enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **With Ruby's group earlier**

Ruby decided to lead the way as she decided to be the one to lead their group to find the temple. "Okay let's see; I think we can see the temple from that burnt hill." Ruby said as she led them to the top of a small blackened hill for them to stand on. Ryuma stood to Ruby's right as Weiss was to her left.

"I don't see a thing Ruby, we're lost again." Weiss complained as she only saw more forest and trees. "Come on, let's try another path instead of going in a random direction. Isn't that right Ryuma?" Weiss asked the only guy as he didn't look at her or even acknowledge her speaking.

"Ruby," Ryuma began to speak. "Can you please tell the white bitch, that I am not speaking to her until we got to the temple. Also that she still has to apologize for her insult to me earlier." Ryuma didn't mean that in a racial way, the insult meant mostly due to Weiss' attire, hair color mostly, and attitude.

"Weiss, Ryuma said…" Ruby began to say as Weiss gave her a look that made her shut up.

"I can still hear him, and I am sorry for insulting you Ryuma. Besides we still need to come up with a new plan to find the temple." Weiss complained as she stomped in place on the hill.

"Ruby, please tell Weiss that she has to mean it if I want to accept her apology." Ryuma said as the hill suddenly shook and startled them both. They were silent for a few seconds before the hill shook again. "Ruby… I'm starting to think this isn't a burnt hill, and I think we're on a pile of feathers." Ryuma realized that the blackened hill was in fact covered in large black feathers. All three of them saw the head of a Giant Nevermore Grimm poke out as it stood, prepared to take off, with them all on its back area.

"Oh crap, we're on the back of a giant Nevermore. What do we do, shall we slay this Grimm or hide?" Weiss asked as she never saw a Nevermore that big before, none of her training instructors ever had something this big.

Ruby looked at her surroundings and saw that they wouldn't get far before becoming Grimm bait and were too close for a sneak attack, her decision came when she saw the huge beast prepare to take flight with them still on the creatures back. "I have an idea guys, but you may not like it."

"I think I know what you're about to say Ruby." Ryuma said as he thinks he got the idea. Before Weiss could even answer, all three of them saw the Grimm unfold its wings. Acting quickly, Ruby jumped onto the Grimm and held on for dear life. Ryuma and Weiss saw what she was doing and jumped in to join her, not only to make sure she is safe, but to not be left behind incase more Grimm found them.

As the giant Nevermore took flight Ruby, Ryuma, and Weiss held on for dear life on the bird's back. Luckily the wind speed the Grimm was going was slightly slower than their launch into the forest so Ryuma and Weiss were okay dealing with the speed. "Ruby this was a terrible idea you had!" Weiss shouted as she clung onto the beasts back.

"Oh stop worrying Weiss, we're doing fine!" Ruby shouted back as she saw that they were about to pass an open clearing where it looked like there were ruins in the middle.

"I am _**so**_ beyond worrying!" Weiss retorted. Ryuma couldn't help but find this to be a funny argument, but it would have been much better if they were safely on the ground.

"In a good way?" Ruby asked her teammate.

"Ruby, in this situation she means in the worst way possible!" Ryuma shouted as he tried his hardest not to accidentally look up Ruby's skirt.

"Thank you!" Weiss shouted in response.

"Look I think I see the temple anyway, why don't we just jump!" Ruby suggested as she prepared herself to do so.

"Are you _**insane**_?! That is the dumbest idea you have made so far!" Weiss yelled back as she noticed Ruby was no longer on the Grimm. "Seriously? Can you belie…" She shouted to Ryuma, only to find him no longer on the Grimm's back as well. "Oh, you insufferable little-"

Ruby was falling towards the ground as Ryuma reached her in her flight, "Ruby, what the hell are you thinking?!" Ryuma shouted as wind rushed past their ears.

"Duh, I'm gonna use my weapon to cushion the fall and land safely on the ground! I got plenty of gravity bullets for such the thing!" She shouted as she tried to reach for her special ammo on her belt.

"You mean the ones you left in your locker?" Ryuma asked as Ruby suddenly remembered that small detail as she then began to panic.

"Save me Ryuma!" She shouted as she hugged Ryuma for dear life.

"Don't worry, I'll just grab some wind dust and I'll float us down safely!" He shouted as he went to reach for his dust bag, only for the dust crystals to fall out of the bag above them. "Well time for plan _'S'_."

"Plan _'S'_ , what's that?" Ruby asked.

"This," Ryuma said as he clung onto Ruby for dear life as well and screamed at the top of his lungs. Ruby joined in as freight began to take hold.

* * *

 ***Back with Yang and Blake***

"What the holy fuck?" Yang asked as she saw her friend and half-sister cling to each other and fall to the ground. Acting on instinct, Yang started to run towards where they would land. But as if the world started to act like it was in slow-motion, Jaune was seen flying through the air and made direct contact into Ruby and Ryuma, joining him in his flight path and into a tree. Ruby was in a dizzy state from the impact as she looked to find where Ryuma landed until she heard a groaning noise behind her, turns out Ryuma took the brunt hit from the tree and gave Ruby a softer landing.

"Oh my gosh, Ryuma are you okay?" she asked as she worried her friend was in intense pain or horribly injured from the landing.

"I'm fine Ruby, my aura took most of the impact." Ryuma stated as his aura glowed orange around him before dissipating.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Ruby said as they heard another groan, this one from Jaune strung up on a tree branch.

"Hey Ruby, Ryuma." Jaune said showing that he was okay as well.

"Did your sister and friend just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang as she wanted to know if she was seeing things or not. But before Yang could respond, loud crashing sounds came from the tree line of the forest as an Ursa Minor came out, claws slashing about, before a pink blast hits it in the back and made it fall to the ground dead as a person fell off its neck.

"YEEEEHAAAAW!" Nora shouted as she rolled off the Grimm before groaning in sadness. "Awww… it's broken." She went to look at the carcass as Ren ran up to where Nora was, obliviously out of breath. As he tried to catch his breath, he wasn't aware of another Ursa Minor behind him prepared to swipe him with its sharp claws.

But before the Grimm could even begin to swing its claws at Ren… Haken came flying out of the air, riding his coffin as a snowboard and slammed himself into the Ursa. "Whoa, man that was a fucking crazy hit that Death Stalker slammed me with. Oh sweet I landed on an Ursa, twenty points!" Haken said as he saw what remained of the Grimm he splattered, half of its white mask and a huge pool of black ooze.

Ren looked back and realized that he was open for a sneak attack and never realized it. "Hey… thanks for the save man. You just saved my life." Ren said as he turned to Haken to thank him.

"Hmm? Oh that, well that was all an oddly placed coincident really. I had absolutely no idea where I was going to land when that Giant Death Stalker smacked me with his massive pincer. But anyway, no problem Mister mafia-successor-looking man." Haken said as he explained his predicament.

"I don't look like a mafia-successor." Ren replied back.

"Yeah, you kinda do. Anyway name's Haken Haze." Haken introduced himself as he shook Ren's hand.

"My name is Lie Ren, and this is my friend and partner Nora... Nora, where did she go now?" Ren said as he saw his friend missing from her spot again.

"Quick question, is your friend the cutie in the hot pink miniskirt with the fine ass legs?" Haken said as he didn't care about sugarcoating what he thought about some girls that caught his eyes.

"Yes, why?" Ren asked as he saw Haken pointing to the temple where Nora was standing as she picked up a golden rook piece.

"I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" Nora sang as she did some fun poses with the relic in her possession next to Blake and Yang.

" _ **NORA!**_ " Ren shouted to her getting her attention as well as giving Haken a better look at her front as he only saw her from just side views and in shadowy parts of the woods.

"Coming Ren and mystery man." She said as she skipped to where he and Haken were standing.

"Did she just ride in on an Ursa's back and did Haken just fly in out of nowhere?" Blake asked again as this was starting to get a little crazy for her own taste.

Yang, once again, didn't have the chance to respond as a loud, unholy screech came from the woods as Pyrrha came running out of the woods with the giant Death Stalker right on her tail. She used her situational awareness to dodge a few pincer attacks as she kept running from the Grimm. "Jaune!" she shouted as she saw her partner safe and okay as he was still stuck in a tree.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted as he tried to get himself unstuck from the tree branch.

"Whoa that's a big one right there." Ruby pointed out as she got Ryuma to his feet and rushed off the tree branch she was on.

"Ruby, Ryuma, a little help here?" Jaune pleaded as Ryuma grabbed onto his arm and got him unstuck and safely on another branch. "Thanks Ryuma."

"No problem." Ryuma said as he jumped to where Ruby landed as they stood close to where Blake and Yang were currently standing.

"Ruby! Ryuma!" Yang happily said seeing her sister and friend safe and sound.

"Yang!" Ruby and Ryuma said at the same time as Ruby tried to go in for a big hug to her sister.

"Nora!" Nora introducing herself as she popped up in between the sisters, shocking them both. Ren and Haken raced to where the group was standing as strength was better in numbers.

"Haken!" Haken shouted as well just for the hell of it, surprising everyone there.

Pyrrha was still being chased by the Death Stalker trying to make it mess up in its pursuit of her to attempt a counter attack. "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked as Haken stood next to her on the end.

"Yeah, that's also the same fucker that smacked me into this clearing and surprisingly where the temple is. Oh angel beyond the glowing screen, thank you for this odd turn of events right here!" Haken said as he looked up into the sky, the others looked up and only say the blue sky wondering who he was talking to.

"Who are you even talking to?" Blake asked.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I explained it to you." Was Haken's only response as Yang began to grow more annoyed. Haken did get a good look at Yang and obviously noticed her huge chest, fine ass in her short shorts and back skirt as well as her nice figure.

Her anger couldn't be held back anymore as her anger burst out into a small burst of flames that surrounded her and her eyes went red. **"I can't take any more of this insanity! Can everyone just chill out for two fucking seconds before some more crazy bullshit happens?!"** Yang erupting in anger said as she tried to calm herself down from her sudden outburst.

After those two seconds passed, Yang had calmed down and Ruby looked up in the sky to see something she almost forgot about. "Uh, Yang…" she told her sister as a giant shadow flew over the group's head. Everyone looked up in the sky to see what Ruby was pointing to, her partner Weiss clinging to dear life again, but somehow found herself on the Nevermore's sharp talon instead on it's back.

"How could you dolts leave me behind?!" Weiss shouted as she was panicking a bit.

"I said _'jump'_!" Ruby shouted up to her partner.

"Next time, do a small count down when you saw jump Ruby, because that was the second dumbest thing you have ever done." Ryuma pointed out to her making Ruby think.

"Yeah, wait… second dumbest? What was my dumbest idea?" Ruby inquired to that statement Ryuma made about her.

" _'Hey Ryuma, let's put a bald cap on Yang when she's asleep. That'll be funny.'_ Remember that, because I still remember the shiner I got from that day, courtesy of Yang's anger." Ryuma pointed out to her as that prank backfired on them horribly and painfully in Ryuma's case. Yang wasn't all that happy when she woke up seeing her bald head in the mirror.

"Good point." Ruby replied as that was a stupid idea she had. Her father made her clean up the damage made from Yang's outburst as her punishment.

"You know she's going to fall right?" Blake asked as it was more obvious that not.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said as she had faith in Weiss despite her mean attitude earlier.

"I highly doubt that, red." Haken said as he was watching the scene unfold before his eyes.

"Why's that?"

"Because she's falling right now?" Ren pointed out as Weiss lost her grip on the talon and indeed fell at a fast rate. Just then Jaune final caught his breath back from the impact with the tree to see Weiss falling to the ground. Acting quickly to make himself look like the hero of the day, he ran to the end of the branch, jumped high into the air, and caught Weiss in his arms.

Weiss felt someone catch her and saw that it was Jaune who did. "Just… dropping in I see?" Jaune tried to say in a cool tone, before Weiss looked down to the ground and saw they were still in the air. Just as soon Jaune realized that they were still floating somehow, gravity took its effect and the two of them fell to the ground with Jaune impacting the ground first and Weiss landing on his back.

"My hero," Weiss said in a monotone voice as Jaune was in pain.

"My spine," Jaune painfully said as Weiss got off of him. In the background of this the Death Stalker was still hunting Pyrrha down and actually landed a clean hit on her, smacking her to where the rest of the group was standing.

"Oh great, the gang's all here! Now we can all die together!" Yang said in a sarcastic tone as she knew this would be happening anyway.

"Been there, done that," Haken shrugged.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby stated as she drew her weapon and began to charge towards the Death Stalker.

"Ruby…" Yang shouted as Ryuma chased after Ruby to make sure she's safe.

As Ruby charged at the Grimm, with her weapon in Scythe mode, she went in close for a hard downward slash as the Grimm knocked her back with its pincer. Ryuma soon joined in as he pulled out Flamberge in gun form to fire some shots at the Grimm, trying to distract it and get the beasts attention away from Ruby. As Ruby got back up, Yang tried to run to her sister's location as Ryuma continued to do the distracting. "Ruby get the hell out of here, I'll distract this thing." Ryuma shouted as he ducked under a pincer swipe.

Ruby complied with that as she ran to where her sister was running, but while Ryuma was indeed keeping the Death Stalker distracted, they completely forgot about the Nevermore they rode earlier. The Nevermore saw its target in the open and flapped its wings hard, shooting dozens of giant feathers at where Ruby was and the surrounding area as they acted like sharp knives. Each one impacted the ground violently not only blocking Yang off from reaching her sister, but catching Ruby's cap as well. "Ruby!" Ryuma shouted as he got distracted for a split second. The Death Stalker saw this and sent him flying close to Ruby and the feathers with an attempt to strike him with it's stinger.

Ruby was desperate in trying to get herself free from the feather pinning her cape as Ryuma tried to get back up quickly. "Guys get the hell out of there right now!" Yang shouted as she began to fear for her sister's and friend's life as it wasn't looking good for either one of them.

"I'm trying to, but I'm really stuck here!" Ruby shouted as she was really stuck in her spot. Ryuma tried to help her out by pulling on her cape too. But it was too late as they saw the Death Stalker within striking distance as it prepared to launch it's stinger at the both of them. Ryuma acted quickly and tried to protect Ruby with his body so that she can be safe as the stinger grew closer to their imminent demise.

"NO!" Yang shouts in despair as a white blur flew right past her towards Ruby and Ryuma's location. The two of them shut their eyes as they prepared for the worst, only to hear an impact on what was heard to be ice.

"You two are **so** reckless." A voice stated as Ruby and Ryuma opened their eyes to see Weiss protecting them from death as she erected a thick ice wall, holding the stinger in place. This effectively rendered the Death Stalker stuck as it tried to free itself from the ice wall.

Ruby and Ryuma were shocked that Weiss selflessly saved their lives. "Weiss…?" Ruby asked as she was trying to understand what was happening right now.

"You Ruby are dim-witted and hyperactive, don't even get me started on your fighting style and as for you Ryuma… You're a brute, stubborn, and your fighting style is like that of a barbarian." Weiss stated as she berated the two of them. "But…" she paused as the two of them wondered what insulting thing she was going to say next, "I guess I can seem a bit… difficult. However, if we're going to work together here, I'll try to be nicer, if you stop trying to show off all the time. And I'm really sorry Ryuma, I guess I still have a lot to learn about the outside world and such." Weiss explained and apologized to Ryuma in a sincere tone.

"Apology accepted Weiss. Just next time… be careful of your words. You might accidentally anger the wrong people." Ryuma said as he finally yanked the feather off Ruby's cape.

"Just so you know, I'm not trying to show off." Ruby said as she was setting the facts straight. "I was just wanted to show you I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss replied as she walked back to the group, not hearing Ruby sigh happily and whisper _'normal knees'_.

"I totally heard that." Ryuma replied as he grabbed Ruby's hand and ran to their friends. As they got to the group Yang ran up to Ruby and gave the both of them a huge hug.

"I'm so glad that you two are safe." Yang said as she continued to hug them both. Haken was happy to see this as he noticed with his cat eye, Yang and Ruby's pheromones began to pour out of them more as they were close to Ryuma. He knew right then and there that they had a thing for the Fire Salamander Faunus.

"Hey guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that Nevermore is circling back this way." Jaune pointed out as everyone grew concerned about dealing with that beast. "What do we do now?"

"There's no point in dilly-dallying. Our primary objective is right there." Weiss said as she pointed to the relics.

"Weiss is right guys, there's no point in fighting these Grimm. We're supposed to grab the relics and head back to the cliffs." Ruby said as she knew Weiss was right. They weren't being graded on how many Grimm they slay, just to get the objective and survive.

"So we run away and get to keep living, that is an idea I can 100% agree with right there." Jaune said as he helped Pyrrha get up gently after her fall and being out of breath.

Ruby, Jaune, Ryuma and Haken all went to get their relics they had to retrieve. Ruby grabbed the golden Knight piece as Jaune grabbed the golden rook. Ryuma and Haken stood next to each other as they both, separately grabbed a gold pawn piece. They both looked at each other as they never got their partners until just now.

"Ryuma Kasai." Ryuma said introducing himself and held out his hand as he pocketed the pawn.

"Haken Haze." Haken did as well as he placed his piece in a storage compartment in his coffin and shook Ryuma's hand.

Ren looked back as he heard loud cracking noises behind him as he noticed the ice wall beginning to crack from the Death Stalker's jolting movements. "Time to leave!" Ren shouted as everyone saw what he did and agreed with him.

"Right, time to leave guys." Ruby said as she led the way back to the cliffs where they had to go to. Just as everyone was following her lead, Yang hung back for a bit to smile at how grown up Ruby had become here.

"Yang? What's the matter?" Blake asked her partner.

Yang just looked on as she saw Ruby acting like a real leader as Ryuma helped out those who seemed to be falling behind a bit. "Nothing… come on." Yang said as she smiled and joined up with her sister as Blake soon followed behind her.

As the group ran through the woods they came upon a larger set of ruins as the Nevermore flew overhead and rested on top of a lone monument in a ravine that stood between the group and the cliffs. Everyone hid behind some pillars that remained standing as the Nevermore let out a loud screech.

"Well now this is perfect." Yang complained.

"Can this get any worse?" Jaune stupidly asked as the others can't believe that he said that out loud.

"Dumbass, you never say that! Things always go from bad to horrible when that sentence is ever uttered!" Haken shouted as Murphy's Law proved him correct as the Death Stalker was free and saw its prey hiding from the Nevermore.

"Oh shit, why do I keep running my mouth like this? Run for it!" Jaune said as everyone made a run for the ravine as the Nevermore spotted them and launched more projectile feathers.

"Nora, distract the Nevermore!" Ren shouted as Nora agreed. As Nora ran, dodging several of the feathers, she brought out her weapon which was a grenade launcher and fired several heart-topped rounds at and around the Nevermore. Only one made direct impact on its face as the rest disoriented the winged beast.

However, she noticed at the last second the Death Stalker fast approaching behind her before Haken, Blake, and Ren blocked it off with their bladed weapons and coffin. "Nice try ass-wipe, you're not harming the miniskirt girl with her fine legs on my watch. Round 2 bitch!" Haken shouted as he kept smacking the Grimm with his coffin.

Weiss then grabs Nora, activates a jumping glyph under the both of them and jumps a safe distance away from the scorpion Grimm. The group kept running on a stone bridge as Pyrrha looks back to see Blake and Ren making a run for them as the Death Stalker was after them and Haken on the beasts back unloading shotgun shots into the armor, trying to weaken it structurally.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha shouted as she stops to kneel down and point her Miló in gun form at the beast, making sure not to hit Haken by mistake. As soon as Blake and Ren made it to the bridge, Ren joined in and fired his SMG weapons as well. The Death Stalker stopped just at the entrance to the bridge and made Haken fly off it's back.

"Oh you fucker, you're asking for it now!" Haken stated as he prepared to open up a new weapon compartment in his Death Hauler. Before he could, he heard the Nevermore let out another screech as it flew towards the rest of the group as it didn't show any signs of slowing down. "Brace for impact!" Haken shouted as the group noticed it and made a mad jump to either side of the bridge where the Nevermore wouldn't damage. Haken stood close by as Pyrrha, Ren, Blake and Ryuma were with him and the Death Stalker as the rest were in the middle monument side.

Jaune looked on in worry as his friends and partner were dealing with the Death Stalker as he was trapped on the other side. "Dammit, we got to help them out!" Jaune said as he wanted to do something instead of standing by like a tool.

"Yeah, let's do it then." Nora stated as she had her weapon out and ready.

"Just one tiny problem," Jaune said as he looked down the ravine and how far the leap was. "There's no way I can make that jump."

"I can help you with that problem." Nora said as she smacked him with the side of her weapon, knocking him down, before spinning it in her hands as it transforms into a giant two-handed war hammer. She turned back to Jaune as she slammed the head of the hammer into the bridge close to the edge and caused a mini explosion. This propelled Jaune over her head and easily towards their target spot. She then rested her feet on the other side of her weapon and pulled the trigger, sending her flying to the others as well.

As Jaune landed next to Ryuma, Nora came flying in towards the Grimm and unloaded a heavy hammer strike on its face. The Death Stalker tried to strike her with its stinger but Nora jumped back and accidentally into Blake and Ryuma. Blake was falling with Ryuma as Ryuma tried a crazy idea he just came up with and used his natural fire powers to have him hover in the air as he tried to make it to where Ruby and the others were situated in.

Blake meanwhile utilized her weapon's whip to stick her gun's blade in the stone and use it as a swing to swoop right up to where the Nevermore was about to fly by. As she reached peak height of her swing, the blade slid out of the stone and propelled her to the beast. She activated her semblance to create a shadow double of herself to send her onto the creature's head, and began slashing it's back all the way down the Nevermore's back.

She quickly jumped off the tail and landed right by where Ruby and the other girls were as they saw the beast begin to circle back. Ryuma was closer to the bottom of the monument as he landed safely.

"Guy's that thing is way tougher than it looks!" Blake informed them as it started to fly towards their location.

"Well then, let's give it a taste of what we can do!" Yang stated as she cocked her gauntlets and activated their gun form. The other girls had the same thought as Ryuma discovered he was out of ammo and tried to reload as the girls fired at the Grimm. None of the shots made contact however as the Nevermore flew right through the monument causing it to collapse.

Ryuma luckily jumped onto an undamaged bridge as the girls weren't as lucky as they were falling into the misty ravine. Luckily they utilized their weapons, natural agility and glyphs in Weiss' case to have them reach back to safer grounds. "Is everyone alright?" Ryuma asked as he was glad they didn't fall to their deaths.

"Yeah, but that Nevermore is really tough." Ruby replied as she landed near him.

"Nothing we do is working on that beast." Weiss stated as she had no idea what to do next. Ruby looked on with an analytical look as she noticed Blake's whip and hatched up an idea.

"I got an idea, Ryuma I need some of your _special_ ammo!" Ruby said as Ryuma knew what she meant.

"You got it Rubes," Ryuma then reached into his ammo pouch and gave her some special sniper rounds with his special kind of dust inside each casing, the kind he makes from when some colored scales on his arms, legs and tail shed off his skin and even from dust that his body absorbs the elemental properties from and refines the crystals in the process. Ruby loaded them into Crescent Rose as she began to tell Weiss the plan before going to Yang and Blake and tell them her plan.

Back with Haken and the others, the Death Stalker removed it's stinger from the bridge causing it to tilt towards the huntsmen as their weight made it heavier on their end making it unbalanced. "We got to move, now!" Jaune barked out as all five of them made a run towards the Death Stalker. The Grimm tried to hit them with a jab with it's right pincer but Pyrrha blocked it with her shield and slashed it with her weapon. The beast tried again with its other one as Jaune surprisingly blocked and deflected the pincer so Haken can slam hard into it with his coffin, causing the armor to crack from the impact.

"Yeah take that you piece of crap! You don't mess with the living dead!" Haken shouted aloud as Ren started shooting at the Grimm's face. The Death Stalker grew frustrated at the barrage of bullets and swiped it's left pincer at Ren and Haken, sending him flying into a pillar on the main land area, causing it to collapse on him.

"I'm okay, the pillar broke my fall!" Haken shouted as the Death Stalker was momentarily distracted enough to allow Ren to sneak onto it's tail and started shooting at the part where the stinger connected to the tail. Nora added into the barrage with more grenade shells as Pyrrha saw a small opening in the Grimm's defense and threw her weapon into one of the beast's eyes. The Death Stalker grew annoyed from the pain and threw Ren off his tail with a whiplash right into Haken just as soon as he got back up and out of the rubble.

"Ren!" Nora shouted as she was worried her longtime friend was okay.

"Alright now I'm not okay, I'm fairly certain mister yakuza here just broke one of my ribs!" Haken said as he pushed Ren off of him.

Jaune started to notice something as the stinger was barely hanging onto the Grimm's tail as he remembered Haken attacking it's back to weaken the armor. "Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled at he got her attention and pointed at the beast's tail.

"Got it." Pyrrha stated as she understood what Jaune was point out to her without him explaining it. She throws her shield like a discus right at the stinger, as it sliced right through the weak part in the tail and landed on the weak back armor that Haken damaged before sticking it in the Grimm's armor and back.

"Nora, nail that sucker!" Jaune ordered as Nora switched her armor into hammer mode as Pyrrha helped launch her high into the air with her shield's help. As Nora started to fall back down to the ground, she used one more grenade shell to propel her faster into her target and slammed the stinger right through the Grimm's body. The impact itself launched Pyrrha and Jaune right behind the Grimm as Nora rushed off the dead beasts back as it fell to its death in the ravine.

As Jaune's party stood in a group safe from any more harm, they watched just as soon as Yang was holding the Nevermore's mouth wide open as she unloaded a whole clip of ammo into the Avian's mouth. "I! HOPE! YOU'RE! STAR-VING!" Yang shouted with each shell she shot down it's throat.

The Grimm couldn't take much more as Yang jumped out of it's mouth and landed safely on another bridge as the Nevermore slammed into the wall of the cliff. As the beast tried to regain control of the situation and fly again, Weiss slid right up to it and froze the Nevermore's tail to the rocks below making it unable to fly away. Ryuma added in the help as he sent some of his semblance's power into his wepon and send fire energy-based slash waves with his sword to damage the Grimm's wings, making it unable to send more projectile feathers at them. Blake then, with the help of Yang, set up her whip between two pillars as Ruby used her Scythe to land on the whip and Weiss used a Black glyph to hold Ruby in place as they were preparing to launch Ruby at the Nevermore.

"Of course you would come up with an insane idea like this." Weiss stated as she lined up the shot.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked as she was ready for her attack.

"Hmm, can I?!" Weiss said with confidence in her voice before seeing Ruby's look on her face. "Yes I can, that was rhetorical!"

Ruby got it as she glared at her target just as Weiss launched Ruby at the beast. Ruby utilized some of Ryuma's fire dust bullets to help increase her speed to the Grimm as she caught the Nevermore's neck with the blade on her scythe. As soon as her feet touched the wall of the cliff, Weiss created a line of gravity glyphs for Ruby to run up the face of it. As she did such that and with the help of firing a few more shots to help pull the Grimm up with her, as she reached the edge of the cliff. With one final shot, she decapitated the Nevermore, killing it and sending it's carcass down into the abyss below.

"Wow." Jaune said as he witnessed the whole this transpire.

"That was the coolest fucking thing I have ever seen. Remind me to never mess with that little girl and her scythe." Haken said aloud as their group silently agreed to that. However, this peaceful moment did not last long as everyone heard some trees get knocked down behind them as they turned to see two Grimm that they've never seen before. Appearance-wise, they appeared to be giant gorilla-based Grimm with patches of white armor plating on their bodies, sharp teeth, and maniacally glowing red eyes.

"Oh come on! What the hell are those things?" Jaune asked as he never saw any Grimm before being close to what they were.

"Oh fuck me with a stick, I've read about something like them before." Haken stated as he stood in front of his group. "Their Beringals, an aggressive and deadly type of Grimm rarely seen or documented by survivors. I had no idea there would be any around here of all places! The noise from our battle just now must have attracted them to this spot." His group tried to be prepared to take them on as Haken stopped them. "Hold it, you guys are too exhausted from the Death Stalker and mostly out of ammo. However, I'm not on both counts. Oh angels watching from above, it's time to make these Beringal's death a very fun one!" Haken shouted as he went into a full charge, weapon in hand, into the clearing directly at the Grimm that were doing the same thing.

Ryuma looked on and saw that he still had some strength and ammo left to spare as he ran and leapt on a ruined stone walkway that still remained standing and jumped onto another pillar to make it to the land part that Jaune's group was on.

"Ryuma wait!" Yang shouted as Blake held her back to keep her safe from harm. "Blake let me go, I have to help him!"

"And do what, you're out of ammo as well." Blake pointed out as Yang checked and saw she was right, much to her disappointment. Ruby didn't like this either as she wanted to help as well, but knew she couldn't make that shot as they were too far for her to make a clean shot.

Ryuma was able to catch up with his partner as they each went on to take one of the Beringal for their own. Ryuma went in for some quick slashes and maneuvers as he found out that the armor on the Grimm was too thick to make a deep cut in. He tried to shoot it after dodging a powerful arm thrust to him. He may have bit off more than he could chew here, but he didn't care as he had to do something to help his partner survive this encounter. His train of thought and movements however were cut off as the Beringal grabbed onto his tail and started swinging him around like a rag doll.

"Shit!" Ryuma frustratingly shouted as he was slammed into the ground and stone pillars repeatedly. Acting quickly, he made the rash move in cutting part of his tail off to save himself from more danger and harm. The Grimm was confused by this for only a second as it grew angry from what happened. It began grabbing anything it could and threw it wildly at Ryuma, trees, boulders, even the ground itself.

"What's a guy got to do to take you down banana-brea…" he could only utter as the Beringal landed a hard punch into his gut and sent him flying right through a pillar. Yang looked on in worry and sadness as she saw her longtime friend and crush being bloodily beaten so much. She didn't want to see this happen and neither did her partner or even Weiss and Ruby.

"RYUMA GET UP!" Yang shouted in sadness as she feared the worst. She couldn't take it anymore and started running to where Ryuma fell as the other girls followed suit, even Ruby as she jumped from the cliff and with her friends and sister.

The Beringal felt confident that it killed it's target, the beast was then about to join its brother in dealing with the taller and paler opponent. But just before it could finish turning around, it heard Ryuma get back up and sensed an emotion that it never sensed in an opponent before… primal rage.

"You…" Ryuma staggering to get back onto is feet, clothes having obvious cuts and tears in it and eyes glowing green as his aura began acting like a flame ready to roar. "You made my friends cry. I'm going to make you regret ever coming into existance!" He shouted as the colored spots on his arms started glowing brighter than ever before as crystal like armor began to form and encase his entire right arm, even forming a giant claw on his hand. The Beringal looked confused and slightly worried as it took a small step back as it had experienced an emotion the Grimm never felt inside itself… fright.

Acting on instincts alone, Ryuma rushed at the Beringal and slashed the Grimm's armor deep. It jumped in shock as it had never been dealt damage this bad before as black mist started seeping out of the wound. Ryuma kept up the physical assault on the Grimm, even adding his fire elemental power to the new crystal claw to increase the deadly attack's power. The flame's made the cuts burn from the inside out as he kept slashing and attacking the Grimm with such anger before burying his new crystal claw deep into the Grimm's neck, cleanly stabbing through the body part. The beast let out an unholy and painful screech as it died right there, dissolving into a black mist that the wind blew right away.

 ***Earlier with Haken***

Haken began slamming his Death Hauler into the Beringal he was confronting as his strikes seemed to be ineffective on the beast's armor. The Grimm smacked it away as it tried to grapple with the pale huntsman.

"Oh so that's how you want to play you over grown monkey? Fine, let's dance then!" Haken shouted as he grabbed the beast's arms as well struggling for power and dominance. The Beringal used an underhanded tactic and kicked Haken in his gut when it seemed that he was gaining dominance. He sent Haken back several feet as the Beringal began smacking it's chest in a display of early victory and dominance. It then became confused as it noticed Haken's left arm still in his grasp as it stared at it for a few seconds before the hand sprang to life and jabbed it's open bone right into the Grimm's windpipe.

The Beringal was trying to grasp for air as it dropped 'Lefty,' who then scuttled towards Haken's spot as he got back up. "Good hand Lefty." Haken said as he promptly jammed his arm back in place as he hooked his Death Hauler on his arm preparing one of his primary attack strikes. "Consider this your unlucky day Grimm, you're about to taste my _Overdose_ strike." Haken held it onto his shoulder like a rocket launcher as a compartment opened up in the bottom section pointed at the Beringal.

"Hope you spirits above get to enjoy this action, because here's my hissatsu level 1 attack. **Death Blow!** " Haken shouted as a missile shot out of the coffin and made direct contact with the Beringal. Haken placed his Death Hauler down as he heard Yang shout to Ryuma and witnessed Ryuma's semblance seem to grow armor on his arm and attack the Grimm wildly. "Huh, well that's something I wasn't expecting to see so soon in someone so young like Ryuma. His semblance seems to be growing and evolving with him." Haken said to himself as he noticed the smoke clear and the Beringal he was fighting seemed to be still standing and breathing.

"Man, you just don't know when to quit do you King Kong? Well looks like I have to finish this with my hissatsu level 2 attack then." Haken then activated four leg attachments on his weapon that dug into the ground as three machine gun turrets popped out of Death Hauler, one from the bottom and one on each side of the coffin. The machine gun turrets began to turn slowly with a hum roaring louder with each revolution before Haken pulled the trigger and shouted, " **Fatality Bringer!** " All three turret guns unloaded their entire clips into the Beringal as it ripped right through it like it was made of wet paper, as well as several of the trees and one stone pillar behind the Grimm. Once he stopped his attack, he looked to see broken pieces of Grimm armor scattered before him as they dissolved into nothing.

"Holy shit." Blake said as the rest of the huntsmen and huntresses in training looked at what they had just seen. It was looking like it would end badly for their friends before the tides of the battle turned in their favor and ended it in the most brutal way possible.

"Well, that was certainly the most kickass thing to ever watch!" Yang stated as she was ecstatic that Ryuma is still alive and to have unlocked a new ability within his semblance.

"Indeed it was something I never thought to ever see." Ren said as well.

"Indeed." Pyrrha threw in her two cents from the battle.

"Yeah, remind me to never get on their bad sides." Jaune said as everyone silently agreed to that.

"Anyone else's panties wet with excitement from that brutal beat down?" Nora asked aloud, shocking every one of them. Yang silently tried to hide the fact that she did a little as she saw Ryuma's savage side. Everyone else gave Nora a WTF look as she tried to defuse the situation, "Be-Because I know I'm not for sure. Really guys." Nora said as she tried to hide her excitement by keeping her legs close together.

Ryuma's anger calmed down and the crystal armor began to fall off his arm and Haken had to help him stand after exhausting himself. Yang and Ruby went to help him out as they were gad their friend was safe and alive. Everyone had a happy moment of peace after all that had transpired in the last half hour during this initiation.

"Yay, we're all alive and happy to being closer to passing. But I just noticed one problem." Haken said as he got everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Ruby asked as everyone had the same thought.

"How in the hell are we supposed to get up those cliffs?" Haken pointed out as they looked at the high cliff and a very difficult path to get to said cliff.

"Shit."

"RUBY!"

 ***Beacon Auditorium hours later***

After finally finding a way up the cliff, the entire group met up with some of their future teachers they will be seeing for the next year. Those teachers told them to get check out by the nurses and then report back to the auditorium where the passing teams will be meeting. After waiting in the room for Ozpin to finish with team announcements, he got close to the end of the list. "The four of you have collected the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL. Led by… Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced as four teens all dressed in armor stood pleased as they got off the stage.

"And now for Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie please come onto the stage." Ozpin announced as the four of them reached the stage and stood before the headmaster. "For collecting the white rook pieces, for the next four years your team will be known as team JNPR. Led by… Mister Jaune Arc."

Jaune was shocked by this declaration as he felt really nervous for being called a team leader. He was never a leader and had never been trained in being one so he was sweating like crazy. Pyrrha saw this and rested her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down and let him know that they have his back.

"Thank you and finally, Ruby rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin called as the four girls stood up on stage as JNPR left the stage. "You four girls retrieved the white knight pieces. For this, your time here in Beacon you will be known as team RWBY. Led by… Miss Ruby Rose."

Weiss looked shocked by this but not more than Ruby herself. Ruby's shock was shut down as Yang grabbed her sister and gave her a great big hug. "I am so proud of you baby sis."

Ozpin smiled at this generous display of affection, but he had one more surprise up his sleeves. "And now for a special announcement, would Mister Ryuma Kasai and Haken Haze please step on up here." Ozpin asked as RWBY left the stage and joined next to JNPR, wondering what will happen to Ryuma and Haken.

As soon as Haken and Ryuma stood before Ozpin, he took a sip of his coffee before making his announcement. "The two of you have impressed me by getting your relics before making eye contact and becoming partners. Unfortunately, I cannot have a small team of two attend this school as it is against the rules made long ago." Ozpin stated as the two were shocked by this declaration.

"What?" Ryuma shouted in worry.

"What the fuck? We went through all of this for nothing?! That's a load of shit right there!" Haken shouted as he was annoyed that he won't be joining Beacon due to a technicality.

Ozpin understood as he spoke up again, silencing Ryuma and Haken. "Yes it does seem like a poor predicament that has transpired. However," the two boys calmed down, wanting to hear what Ozpin was about to say next. Hoping it was something good. "You both brought back the white pawn pieces, and just like in a chess game, when a pawn moves from one end of the board to the other, it can be promoted to another piece to help that player out. So, I am promoting your pieces to match those that reflect how well you worked out with another team."

Ozpin pointed to the hover screen as it had Haken's face on it with the relic he retrieved. "Haken Haze, for your actions and your help in slaying a Death Stalker, I am placing you with… Team JNPR." Ozpin announced as JNPR's team group shot had his picture included as well as even slightly changing the spelling of the team name from JNPR to JHNPR.

"Really, hell yeah this is great!" Haken said in excitement as he threw his arms up in the arm, accidentally sending his left arm flying into the crowd grossing many out. "Oh crap! Nobody move and keep an eye on that arm!" Haken said as he jumped off stage and went to retrieve his arm again as his new teammates went to help him out.

"My panties!" some girl screamed.

"Damn it, Lefty!" Haken cried.

"And now for you Ryuma Kasai." Ozpin said as he went back to the Faunus before him. Ryuma began to sweat a little as he worried about being in a team full of jerks and bigots. "For your dedication to help your friends and to protecting them, even if it came to the expense of your own harm, I have decided to place you with…" Tension in the air was thick as Ruby began to worry as well for her longtime friend. "…Team RWBY!"

Ryuma let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in as he saw RWBY's image have his face included as well. And just like with JHNPR earlier, RWBY's name added another 'R' in the beginning to be RRWBY. His happiness came short as Ruby tackled him to the ground to hug him greatly.

Ozpin looked on as he saw the new initiates becoming familiar with each other as JHNPR had to chase a girl who had Lefty on her right ass cheek and RRWBY joining their leader on stage, welcoming Ryuma to their team. "It would appear things will be very… interesting year." Ozpin stated as he enjoyed another sip of his coffee.

* * *

 ***Dorm hallways***

The new initiates got to enjoy a celebratory banquet to help fill their stomach's and learn about their room placements. They had just discovered that the team's will all be living in the same room for the next four years, those with co-ed teams thought that would be awkward in the beginning, but that was what they had to get through to help build their teamwork upon. After enjoying a nice banquet after team placements, teams RRWBY and JHNPR were walking down the hall of their dormitory to find their dorm rooms. "Let's see, I think our room is right… here!" Ruby said as she pointed to their new dorm room's door.

Jaune was happy for them as he looked down at their dorm room number and made a realization. "Well, looks like we're neighbors then." He said as he pointed to the dorm room right across the hall from RRWBY's.

"Cool, well I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning neighbor." Yang said as Ruby lead her team into their dorm room as Jaune did the same. RRWBY looked at the interior of their room as they saw four beds, desks, two large chest of drawers and a huge window to let some air in. There were two other doors in the room with one led to a walk in closet for their clothes and the other to their huge bathroom.

"Well," Ryuma said aloud as he saw the sleeping arrangements as he stepped closer to the beds. "I know where I'm sleeping tonight."

"Oh no, you aren't making one of us sleep on either the floor or have you sleeping in the same bed as either of us!" Weiss shouted as she never had to share the same room with many people before.

"What are you talking about?" Ryuma inquired as he placed his stuff on the ground. "I'm just setting up an air mattress I got at the school store, which surprisingly was open this late." Ryuma explained as he unrolled his air mattress and inflated it quickly. "And don't worry, I also made sure to buy pajamas as well."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Blake said as she didn't think he could live in the room long with a guy who slept in only his underwear. Ruby as well for the same reason.

After that, the girls unpacked their belongings and clothes as Ryuma went into the large bathroom to change into his pajamas, consisting of a t-shirt and black and red polka-dot sleep pants. "Hey are you guys decent?" He asked as he wanted to make sure he wasn't walking in on his teammates changing by accident.

"Yeah, we are Ryuma. It's safe to come in." Ruby said as Ryuma exited the bathroom as Blake rushed into the bathroom to change before he could even close the door.

"So, here's to the next four years then!" Ryuma said he was glad that he got into Beacon, one step closer to his dreams.

"Yeah, this will be so much fun for us all." Yang said as she began slowly stripping down to her underwear, even with Ryuma in the room and watching. She didn't care at all, she wanted to show off no matter if he got to see or not as she took her halter top off and reached for her tight shorts. Weiss meanwhile…

* * *

 ***Currently with JHNPR***

They had the exact same arrangement of furniture and amenities as RRWBY's dorm room was as they began to get settled in. "Hey I just realized something." Ren pointed out as the team looked at him with curiosity. "We only have four beds and five people living here." They realized that he was right, someone either had to sleep on the floor or double up in one bed.

"Oh relax, my Death Hauler is not only a badass weapon, but also my bed as well. I'll just have this slightly sticking out from under one of your beds while I sleep in it." Haken stated as that solved their predicament.

"Oh, you can sleep under my bed!" Nora stated as she was already in her pajamas consisting of a black tank-top with her pink heart logo on it and pink sleeping shorts that had the word 'Boop' written on the back.

"I like that idea, I had no idea you were a power top kind of girl Nora." Haken said as the other's blushed at the innuendo Haken had made. Before Nora could even respond, there was a loud noise outside their dorm room.

"AAAHHH!" a loud shout was heard before something slammed into their door. Pyrrha who was closest to the door, opened it to reveal Ryuma stuck on their door. It would look as if he was thrown into their door with impressive force.

"Why is Ryuma stuck on our door?" Jaune asked as their answer came from RRWBY's dorm room.

"Weiss! Why did you just throw him out the door!" Yang yelled out as she was clearly annoyed with Weiss at the moment. Apparently Weiss threw Ryuma out their door and had him impact on their door. They were just curious as to why she did that.

"Are you kidding me?! You were getting undressed with a boy in the room, have you no sense of decency to even try to change in the closet and not get naked with him watching!" Weiss yelled back as she revealed a very valid reason on doing such an action.

"Can we please just get along. We just became a team. I don't want us to spend our first night as a team fighting like this!" Ruby complained as she tried to defuse the situation again.

"Fi… Yang, where are you going dressed like that?!" Weiss shouted as JHNPR witnessed Yang open the door as they saw her in a bright orange strapless bra with matching panties.

"I'm bringing Ryuma back into the room. I don't care if he sees me in my underwear, hell I'll let him see me bare-ass naked if I wanted him to see it." Yang replied as she saw Ryuma on the ground in front of an on looking JHNPR remaining silent throughout the whole ordeal.

Jaune was blushing up a storm as Pyrrha covered his eyes. Haken let out a wolf whistle at Yang's choice in underwear. "Damn, now that's a nice pair of underwear you got on Yang." Haken stated as Nora grew slightly jealous at this as Ren looked on, trying to remain neutral.

"Thanks, but you only get to see this much skin of mine. Ryuma on the other hand I'll let him see it all." Yang stated as she picked him up and went back to their dorm room.

As she closed RRWBY's door, JHNPR had an awkward moment of silence amongst themselves. "Well I'm starting to like this school more and more each minute!" Haken said as Pyrrha closed the door behind them.

* * *

 **Man, that felt amazing to get this done. Don't forget to check out some other great stories whenever you get the chance. Check out NeoNzo356's own RWBY story as it is a well written and well detailed story called "Giant Slayer".**

 **Anyway, hope you guys got to enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review on the bottom.**


	6. First Day Burdens

**Well here you go guys, the next chapter of Sunset Salamander. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Remember, RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. I only own Ryuma, my oc, and Haken belongs to NeoNazo356.**

* * *

The morning sun began to rise and shine its warm light onto the world as it's light began to enter Team RRWBY's room. Blake began to stir a bit as the sun reached her eyes as Yang's hair covered her eyes as she snored. Ruby was resting peacefully as Weiss remained in a coma-like trance as she slept in her bed. Ryuma was the first one to get up as he laid on his air mattress. He rose from his nice slumber as he went on to get ready for their first day at Beacon.

As he got himself out of bed, he whipped the sleep out of his eyes and rolled off of his air mattress. The cool floor woke him up even more as he got himself up on his feet. Ryuma noticed that the other girls were close to waking up soon as he saw that it was 7:00 am, so he went straight for the bathroom making sure that he didn't have to wait to use it. He learned that the hard way as Ruby and Yang took their sweet time in the bathroom getting ready for the day.

As he entered the bathroom with a black towel, he couldn't help but be amazed by the size of the facility. A large mirror with two vanity sinks in front with some storage cabinets under the sinks for shampoo and such, a toilet for obvious reasons, and a surprisingly large shower stall built to be able to fit at least three people in it and a tub that looked more like a small Jacuzzi. After brushing his teeth with his black and orange toothbrush and doing his business, he then went to take a nice warm shower to get ready for the day.

After about 15 minutes in the shower, he turned the water off and went to open the fog covered glass door as he froze in place when he saw Yang changing out of her sleep attire and about to unclasp her bra when she saw him butt naked. Time seemed to remain frozen as Yang let her bra fall to the ground showing Ryuma her impressive bust size in their natural beauty. Ryuma let out a loud and shocked gasp as he slipped on the water on the floor and fell right into Yang as his towel fell right next to him.

"What's happening?!" Ruby asked as she and Blake, with weapon in hand in case of possible pervert ambush, rushed in to see what the commotion was as well, only to blush at what they walked in on. Ryuma was naked on top of Yang, who was only in her panties, as his face landed in her cleavage.

Ryuma was going red in the face as he felt Yang's soft skin against his face as he tried to get himself off of her and accidentally showing Ruby and Blake his _'package'_. "Th-this isn't what it looks like, please don't kill me it was an accident!" Ryuma quickly stated as he covered himself up and tried to avoid his teammate's female wrath.

Yang on the other hand… "Oh pooh, I thought we could at least have a quickie before the others came in. Unless you still want to do that with an audience?" Yang said as she teased Ryuma more as he rushed out the bathroom to get his clothes for the day. Ruby and Blake were amazed by how fast Ryuma went to get his clothes before going to change in the closet, while Yang was giggling at seeing his reaction.

"Yang please stop doing this, it's too early in the morning to deal with your perverted antics." Ruby said as she tried to get the image of Ryuma out of her head.

"Sorry, but you know I can't resist doing that for too long. He's so damn cute and hot to not do that." Yang stated as she got up and went to brush her teeth.

"Does this happen on a normal basis? And will you please put a top on Yang?" Blake asked, witnessing this for the first time ever.

"Sometimes, other times I just do it with Ruby involved for the hell of it." Yang stated again as she brushed her teeth. Blake looked at Ruby who only nodded as she never could forget those moments when Yang would pull Ryuma into their room as they were indecent. "Also, I won't put a top on yet. I got to let my girls breathe every now and then." Yang pointed out as she swayed her chest to put emphasis on her natural beauty.

Blake said nothing as she and Ruby got ready for the day as well with clothes in hand for their classes later. About a 20 minutes later, the girls were dressed in their school attire which consisted of a red plaid skirt, a dark red over coat with a white undershirt below it with a small thin necktie, as well as brown shoes that the school gave them. This was the female uniform attire as they were also allowed, by the school rule book, to allow some unique additions to the uniform as long as they kept some of the original uniform on. This was why Ruby was still allowed to wear her hoodie/cape and stockings, Blake got to keep her bow on top of her head, and Yang got to wear her black thigh high socks.

As the girls were decently dressed, Ryuma came into the room with his attire of a black jacket with gold like trims around the edges and buttons, a blue sweater vest underneath with a white dress shirt on as he struggled to get his tie on. The normal attire calls for black pants, but due to Ryuma's tail, he would be allowed to wear his custom jeans so his tail wouldn't be bothering him all throughout the day. "What the… why the hell do they even make ties? These things are so annoying and difficult to even put on!" Ryuma stated as he got his hands caught in the knots.

Ruby chuckled at this and went to help him out. "Here, let me do this Ryuma." She said as she got his hands free from the knots and quickly set his tie up properly. "There all better now."

"Thank you Ruby, how are you so good at this anyway?" He asked as he could never figure out how she got good at doing ties and knots.

"Uncle Qrow's survival and wilderness training." Ruby replied.

"Right, I missed most of it because I lived in the wilderness for months before I came to live with you guys."

"Wait you lived in the wilderness? For how long?" Blake asked as this was the first time she ever heard of Ryuma's past.

"Well from the end of the summer season into winter years ago, before meeting Ruby and Yang." Ryuma explained to her. As he looked to try and remember where his school supplies are, he noticed Weiss still asleep. "Has she been asleep this whole time?"

"Yup, but not for long." Ruby commented as she snuck up and got closer to where Weiss was. Ryuma and a feeling what kind of method Ruby would use and covered his ears. Blake and Yang followed suit as they saw Ruby pull out a whistle. As she got closer, Weiss started to wake up on her own accord, as she yawned Ruby got close enough and blew the whistle right next to her face causing her to fall out of bed in shock.

"Alright, now I can officially say good morning Team RRWBY!" Ruby shouted as Weiss was regaining her bearings from the whistle noise.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ruby!" Weiss shouted as she got annoyed by the rude wake up call.

"Now that your awake, we can begin our first order of business before we start the day!" Ruby stated while ignoring Weiss' question.

"What the hell is that?" Weiss asked as she looked to the rest of her team.

"Decorating." Yang stated as she had an assortment of pillows, poster, and Blake's candelabra. Ryuma had some of his stuff including weapon parts, stuffed animal that looked like a red and black cat with a deadpan look on its face, and hand held game device. Blake on the other hand held a suitcase up.

"Excuse me?" Weiss reiterated as she didn't want to deal with this at the moment.

"We still got to make the room look more livable for all five of us and unpack." Blake stated as the suitcase popped open and spilled the contents on the ground. "Aaaaaassss well as clean up."

"Exactly! Ryuma, Weiss, Blake, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission! Banzai!" Ruby shouted as she held a fist up in the air as Ryuma, Blake and Yang joined in.

"Banzai!" they all shouted as they tilted to the side as a group as Weiss got up to help join them. Ruby then blew on her whistle, accidentally scaring Weiss once more before she grabbed it out of her hands.

"No more damn whistles Ruby!" Weiss complained as she placed it in her pocket as she went to the bathroom to get changed in her school attire.

As Weiss left the bathroom after getting dressed, she saw her teammates working on personalizing their dorm room as she saw Yang hanging a poster crooked of a group called the Achieve Men. That bothered her slightly due to it being crooked, as she tried to class up the room with an elegant picture of a forest with red leaves all over the trees and even red grass for some reason in a fancy frame.

"Hey Blake, let me help with those books." Ryuma said as he got down to his knees to help her out with the small bookcase.

"I-It's no problem really, you don't have to he-" Blake tried to tell him as she froze and her eyes shrunk slightly when he held up a personal book of hers that she didn't want her teammates, especially Yang, to discover. In Ryuma's hands it was a book with an 'X' mark on the spine of the book with a title called _'Ninja's of Love'_. She grew even more worried and paler when he flipped through several pages and started to blush red at a certain scene in the book.

"Blake, who are these characters, Haruto and Ninata, and why are they doing something steamy?" Ryuma asked as she grabbed the book and hid it in her pillow case quickly as she gave him a look that said, 'Tell anyone about this… and I will hurt you badly.' Ryuma knew that look anywhere from Ruby and Yang giving him those looks when they were busy wrapping presents. "Never mind, I think Ruby needs some help now." Ryuma said as he quickly went to where Ruby was by the window.

"Almoooooost, and got it." Ruby stated as she used the staff end of her Crescent Rose to fix the red curtains covering the window. "What do you think Ryuma?" She asked as she swung her scythe and accidentally cuts the curtain's diagonally.

"… I think I need to get the sewing kit Ruby." Ryuma replied as she was confused as to why he said that as she looked behind her to see the bottom part of the curtains fall to the ground.

"Dang it, not again!" Ruby stated as she forgot how sharp her weapon was again.

After the customizing of their dorm room was completed, the team of 5 looked on at their hard work and were proud to see how their hard work came out. That was until they all looked at one small problem… the beds were poorly leaning on top of each other, even Ryuma's air mattress was on top of the pile for some reason.

"This, doesn't look all that safe guys." Weiss complained as she looked at their beds.

"It does feel cramped like this." Blake mentioned as she didn't want it to feel cramped if they were to live in this room for the next year.

"Maybe we should get rid of some of our stuff?" Yang suggested as she wasn't sure herself if that was a good idea in itself.

"No way you're getting rid of my stuff, my stuff isn't congesting much room in here anyway." Ryuma put his two cents in as he didn't want to throw out some of his stuff if it wasn't necessary.

"No one will without a majority vote Ryuma." Ruby stated as this was one of the room rules they all agreed to last night. "Maybe we could get rid of some of the beds… *Gasp* And replace them with BUNK BEDS!" Ruby shouted with glee as she always wanted to do that in their home back in Patch, but their dad wouldn't allow it.

"That sounds… incredibly dangerous." Weiss commented on the idea, as she wasn't sure what they were as well.

"… And super awesome!" Yang stated in support of the idea as she loved it.

"Fuck yeah that sounds awesome." Ryuma stated in support as well before Yang glared at him for his choice of words. "What?"

"That's it from this moment on, we're making a swear jar. One Lien for every swear said in here." Yang said as she pulled out a jar that had tape on it with 'Swear Jar' written on it. Ryuma reluctantly put one in the jar to make her calm again.

"Well it does seem much more efficient, both the jar and bunk bed ideas." Blake said as she liked those ideas. Who knows how much swearing could be said in the room and how the bunk bed idea seems much more sufficient with how much more open room they gain.

"Well we should put the bed idea to a vote." Weiss stated as she wasn't sure of the idea again.

"Just did Weiss." Ruby stated as Weiss looked and saw the others give thumbs up as she pouted. And with that majority rule, all five of them quickly put together the bunk beds in the span of 15 minutes. When they were done, the team looked on and saw their work as Yang's bed was above Blake's with books supporting the space between the beds and Ruby's was above Weiss' and it looked even more unsafe that Yang's. Ruby's bed was supported by a series of ropes connected to the ceiling with a tent around the bed as it hovered above Weiss' bed. "Objective complete!"

"They don't even look safe, and where is Ryuma's bed?" Weiss complained as she brought up a good point.

"Over there Weiss." Ryuma pointed out as she looked at where he was pointing and saw the mattress close to the heater.

"With this out of the way, time to move onto our second objective… classes." Ruby said dejected about going to classes as like most students on their first day of school. "Well let's see, we all have a few classes together throughout the day, and at nine we have Professor-" Ruby said as Weiss interrupted her.

"Wait, did you just say nine?!" Weiss asked in shock.

"Yeah, why?" Ruby asked as Ryuma looked at the clock they plugged in by the window and became panicked as well, before putting another Lien in the jar as a preemptive strike.

"Oh shit, it's 8:55 guys! Class starts in 5 minutes!" Ryuma shouted as he grabbed his school stuff and ran out of the room.

"Oh crap, run to class quickly!" Ruby ordered as they all ran to not be late on their first day of school. JHNPR's dorm room opened up as they heard the commotion as well and Jaune asked a simple question.

"Wait, did she just say class?" Jaune asked as Haken looked at the schedule and their clock.

"Fuck, class starts in 5 minutes' guys, haul ass like they're on fire!" Haken shouted as he pushed his team down and ran right behind Blake.

Just outside in the courtyard, Ozpin and Glynda were enjoying the sunny and nice weather they had today as they witnessed RRWBY and JHNPR running like hell to get to their classes in 4 minutes. "Well Glynda, I told you we would have some new students running to classes right around this time." Ozpin stated as he took a sip from his mug of tea.

"It wasn't a matter of _'if'_ Ozpin, t'was only a matter of _'when'_." Glynda stated as she saw the two teams run to their classes.

* * *

 ***Cafeteria***

After going through several classes and gaining their new scrolls, provided by the school for both personal and professional purposes when they graduate, team RRWBY sat at their lunch table enjoying some food from the cafeteria as they got the meal plan where they don't have to pay for the meals during their freshman years. The meal plan would only last for up to the first 500 meals or so, but it seems sufficient enough for first time students.

"Okay, outside of getting the curriculum and what we have to do for the rest of the semester, does anyone have any homework already?" Ruby asked as she wasn't quite prepared for some of the homework load they got already.

"Yup/Uh huh/Duh/Of course." Her teammates all responded as they got some homework assigned to them as well.

"This is nothing like Signal at all." Ruby complained as she pouted before eating her meal.

"Yeah, but Signal is like a high school Ruby," Ryuma stated as he finished his drink. "This is more of like a college as we live on campus and want us to get as much education and experience in us before we venture out into the world as true Huntsman." Ruby smiled as Ryuma seemed to know the right words to make her feel slightly better in moments like this. "You gonna eat that cookie Ruby?"

Ruby held the cookie close to her chest like it was a treasured item from an ancient civilization. "Heck no, get your own cookie Ryuma." Ruby emphasized her point by eating her cookie in one bite.

"Aw, but Yang already ate mine and hers." Ryuma complained as he had anime tears in his eyes.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as she still had cookie in her mouth.

"What, his looked delicious." Yang said as she ate some salad.

Blake looked on at the trio and saw how happy and calm they were together, even with knowing that all three of them lived together for years. "You guys seem to be okay given we still have classes after the bell rings." Blake mentioned as her team looked at her direction as Weiss was about to say something.

"I agree with Blake. We have to act professional as we still aren't done with our classes for the day. I noticed that we have the same teacher at the end of the day called Professor Port." Weiss stated as she went on to explain what she had heard from other students that had him already. "He apparently is different as he not only had long winded oral portions of his class as well as something he calls 'demonstrations' for the first day. Whatever that means, so we have to be… okay who the hell ate my cookie." Weiss complained as she looked at her teammates.

Each one of them gave an innocent look as her eye's stopped at Ryuma's face with puffed up cheeks. "It wasn't me." Ryuma replied as cookie crumbs came out of his mouth and Weiss got angry with him.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you for lunch?" a voice asked as the team look to see Jaune as his team was right behind him.

"Sure thing Jaune, just sit where you want to sit." Ruby replied as JHNPR sat at the table with them. Jaune tried to sit next to Weiss as she moved from her spot so he chose to sit next to Pyrrha as Nora sat between Ren and Haken, who sat right next to Ryuma at the table.

"… So were classes tough or boring for you guys as well?" Haken asked as he didn't care about some of the stuff being taught later in the year as he already knew most of it from his past, but felt like it wouldn't hurt himself to have a refresher every now and then.

"Boring, but we also got homework as well so kind of tough. What about you Haken, lose your hand already?" Ryuma replied and asked in a way that didn't sound like a snarky comeback but as he saw what his rogue left hand was capable of from watching and first had experience.

"Yeah twice already, and the first time was in our dorm room." Haken replied with no care on his hand getting loose as it was in an enclosed room than opposed to a crowded place. "And oh boy did it cause something funny to happen as Lefty went and gave Jaune here his first view of-OW!" Haken was explaining as, under the table, Pyrrha stomped her foot hard on Haken's.

Pyrrha was blushing red as Haken was about to tell other people about how his disembodied left hand came off when he was in the shower, and pulled down her skirt to reveal to Jaune her chibi teddy panties as it was dressed like a Spartan. She profusely tried to stab the hand with her weapon and tried to keep her skirt on as Haken came out of the shower forgetting to put a towel on. Making most of the other members of his team cringe and cover their eyes as they didn't need to see that first thing in the morning, Nora didn't mind nor care as she kind of enjoyed the view.

"Well, forgetting that moment, the second moment was in Professor Goodwitch's Combat class as Lefty got to second base with her and giving me detention later today." Haken stated as he didn't care as he thought this was a proud accomplishment on his part. Everyone else didn't see it that way.

"Your left hand is a pig." Weiss stated as she had some of her salad.

"Not even taking that as an insult. He got a good handful of a hot teacher, but I think I would prefer to be with a girl to be dressed as a hot teacher for intimate reasons." Haken said as the teams blushed at his declaration.

"Wow…" Ruby stated as she didn't understand the implications of Haken's statements as she focused on one part he said. "We can still get detention here?"

"Oh yeah big time." Haken said as he presented the detention slip to the table.

"Huh, I didn't think that at a school that feels like a college, where the students live on campus like Beacon, would even have a detention system." Ryuma stated as it seemed unusual to even have such a system like this at Beacon.

"Well, this is still technically a high school environment despite living on school grounds." Yang told him as she had read the rules of the school before arriving to Beacon and knew about most of the do's and don'ts of what is allowed.

"You make a good point Yang, and… where the hell did you get that muffin?" Ryuma stated as he noticed the muffin in Haken's hand.

"This? I got this by the pastries." Haken explained to him, confused by his fixation on the muffin. "I got it just by pressing a muffin button, and I have to tell you this banana nut muffin is great. Hell they even have blueberry, chocolate chip, bran for some reason, heck even cinnamon… hey where did Ryuma and little red riding scythe go?" Haken said as he noticed their plates spin and rose petals float where Ruby sat.

"Allow me to explain this," Yang said as she at her apple. "You see Ruby just loves anything with chocolate in or on it, except for chocolate covered bacon. There was too much chocolate on it and it tasted nasty really. And as for Ryuma, he just loves blueberries and has since he lived in the woods for a few months."

"Wait, why was he living in the woods?" Jaune asked as he never expected to hear this about someone he considered a friend and comrade.

"Well it wasn't like he had a choice." Yang stated as she started to remember his story and felt sad about it. "When he was younger, he and his parents were heading to the Island of Patch, where I consider home, for a vacation from Mistral. However, on the boat some people who hated Faunus didn't like seeing a happy family and attacked them in a sneak attack." She had to pause for a second as she shed a lone tear from recalling the incident as everyone else was shocked to hear this. "His parents were killed but he was able to slip away and jumped into the ocean and just swam to shore. When he got to the beachy shore, he just ran deep into the woods and hid there for many months until me and Ruby found him by accident. Since then he lived with us as a happy and a new man."

"Holy shit." Weiss said as she never would've lasted long in the wilderness on her own. She doubted she could even last a day or two.

"I got to ask…" Ren began to say as he hadn't gotten his words in this whole time. "But, what ever happened to those who killed his parents? Were they ever found or are they still out there?" He asked as he could never forgive anyone who would take a child's parents from them in cold blood. He had felt that happen to him before, never wanting to let anyone else suffer from the same fate.

"Turns out they got arrested as soon as they stepped off the boat after some crew members had to subdue them. Last I heard from my dad that they wouldn't see the light of day for a very long time." Yang said as she put a smile back on her face when Ryuma and Ruby made it back to the table… with two huge trays of muffins, one chocolate and one blueberry.

"Okay Ruby, you know the rules…" Ryuma said as he looked at his childhood friend. "First one to finish their pile of muffins win, and the loser has to make a surprise for the winner they can enjoy. Ready… GO!" Ryuma said as he and Ruby started eating their muffins and having a small competition about it.

"And just like that, I think I lost my appetite." Weiss stated as she left the table to clear her tray and prepare for her classes later in the day.

"In terms of most-disturbing things I've ever seen... this isn't even in the Top Hundred," Haken shrugged.

"What could be more-disturbing than _this_?" Blake questioned.

"Things. Horrible... horrifying things," Haken said with a dour expression, which then disappeared after taking a bite of his muffin. "Thank the writer for the Muffin Button!"

* * *

 ***Professor Port's class***

Inside a lecture hall style class room, as most if not all of the classrooms were stylized in, Professor Port began his lesson on the various types of creatures that were Grimm. Professor Port was a middle-aged man with a bushy mustache, wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His eyes were closed for the majority of the class, making his students wonder if he was just squinting, or was hard of sight.

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_..." Port began to ramble on as he loved to talk and tell his students many stories. "Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm go by many names, but for me… I merely refer to them as **prey**! Ha-ha!"

Team RRWBY were sitting in the front row listening to Professor Port ramble on and on, with varying forms of interest. Blake was sitting up straight as she payed attention to the professor, Weiss was taking notes very diligently, Yang was next to Ryuma as he pouted from losing the muffin eating contest he had with Ruby during lunch. And speaking of the fearless leader, Ruby was sleeping and took a quick nap before Port's laugh woke her up.

"I can't believe I lost." Ryuma said as he pouted.

"Cheer up Ryuma, Ruby's in a whole other league with her chocolate loving craving." Yang said as she tried to cheer him up.

"As I was saying, upon graduating from this prestigious academy, you too shall deal with these vile beasts to maintain the peace of this world." Port said as he tried to get his students attention once more. "Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well Mistral, Vacuo and even Atlas, are safe havens in this otherwise, treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures and such that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in as guardians to protect that peace, Huntsmen, Huntresses..." Port gave Yang a wink to her as she responded with a disgusted groan as she grabbed onto Ryuma's arm to possessively and affectionately hug it close to her chest, even if Ryuma didn't know about the affectionate aspect of the hug. "… and individuals who have sworn to protect those who are unable to do so. For what you ask, why the very world itself!"

"Yeah." One random student stated aloud as everyone stared at him until he sat back down in embarrassment.

"Indeed this is what you are all training to become. But first: let me tell you a story about a brave, young, and devilishly handsome man. Me! You see when I was a young lad…" Port began to ramble on as the class was half listening, not sure if any of what he would be saying would be on a test or not.

As he rambled on, Weiss noticed Ruby writing something down on her paper. Weiss felt that she must've been taking notes as well on this rambling back story of Port's, until she saw what she was really doing. Ruby lifted the piece of paper up and presented a funny doodle of Port with stink lines on it to her teammates as they all giggled at it, all except for Weiss.

"Ahem!" Port coughed to them as they seemed distracted for a second. As their attention was back on him, he finished up his story. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity and my manly prows in combat, I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" He bowed to the class as Weiss grew annoyed by Ruby's antics.

"And this story should teach you that a true huntsman must be honorable," Port said as Weiss noticed Ruby was balancing books and an apple on her hand. "They must also be dependable," She then saw Ruby take another power nap as Ryuma shook her awake. A true huntsman… must also be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Weiss grew furious as Ruby was not any of these things in her eyes as Ryuma slapped her hand away from picking her nose. "Now, which amongst you youngsters think to be the embodiment of these traits of being a true huntsman?" Port pondered as Weiss and Ryuma both raised their hands.

"I do, sir/I believe I am Professor!" Weiss and Ryuma said together as she looked at him in shock. He barely paid attention in class this whole time, mostly pouting about his lose at the eating contest so she didn't believe he was worthy yet of the title.

"Ho-hooo, well then, since we have enough time to have both of you to perform a demonstration, change into your battle wears then and prepare for your opponents." Port stated as two cages were right behind him, both shaking in anticipation from being released. The only thing the students could see from the cages were the blood red eyes that glowed in the darkness.

After changing into their attire from initiation, Weiss and Ryuma stood with their weapons in hand as they wondered who would be going first for this demonstration. "Well seeing as I have two students who want to go first, perhaps we should have to settle this in the oldest way of deciding who goes first." Port said as the anticipation made the students be on the edge of their seats. "… Rock, Paper, Scissors."

The students fell from how stupid and simple that was as the rest of Team RRWBY had a small chuckle at this.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to hear that." Yang said aloud.

"It does make sense to do something simple like that." Blake commented as she had to do that before in her past.

"Go Weiss and Ryuma, you guys got this for sure." Ruby shouted as she supported her teammates.

Ryuma smiled in a response as Weiss had a hateful look on her face. They both faced each other as they went ahead and did rock, paper, scissors: and Weiss won with her choice of rock as Ryuma went with scissors. "Dang it, well good luck Weiss." Ryuma said to her as he sat on the sidelines.

Weiss prepared to get into her battle stance as Ruby shouted to her in encouragement, "Yeah, represent Team RRWBY!"

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus here!" Weiss snapped at her team leader as Ruby looked sheepishly at the tone used. Ryuma patted her on the back to make her feel better. Port saw this and made a mental note to check on this later.

"Allllright!" Port stated as he held his blunderbuss, with two axe blades where the handle was positioned, by the muzzle as he prepared to open the cage. "Let the match… Begin!" He shouted as he cut the lock off of the cage to reveal a Boarbatusk Grimm in the cage. They looked like wild boars with patches of white armor plating on their backs, long white tusks, and an angry glare in its eyes.

As soon as the cage was opened, the Boarbatusk charged right at Weiss. She used her Myrtenaster to deflect the beast's charge and rolled to the side and prepare for another charge from the Grimm. The Boarbatusk turned around to face her, and studied her, showing that it was slightly smarter than most other Grimm.

"Ha-ha, weren't expecting that were you? I made sure to surprise you with a slightly intelligent one as opposed to that of the normal run of the mill drone mentality." Port retorted as he watched her with analytical eyes.

"Hang in there Weiss, you can do this." Ruby shouted to Weiss to encourage her as a teammate should.

Weiss glided along the floor as she charged at the Grimm who retaliated with its own charge. Weiss struck Myrtenaster into the skull of the beast, but it didn't get far into the Grimm's skull due to how thick the armor is on the beasts back and head. The Boarbatusk then retaliated with flailing around and getting her weapon stuck in its tusks as Weiss struggled to release her weapon from the beast.

"Ho-hooo, now that's a bold new approach to make right there." Port noted as he had never seen something like that for quite a while.

"You can do it Weiss, show it whose boss!" Ruby shouted as she encouraged Weiss some more.

Weiss didn't appreciate this as she glared at Ruby. This momentary distraction was enough for the Boarbatusk to send the weapon flying behind it and far away from Weiss, which it shoved further ahead of it.

"Oh-ho, a huntress without her weapon. Now what will you do?" Port said as this was indeed a good test to see what one would do when dealing with an enemy without their weapon.

Weiss looked up just in time to see the Grimm charge at her. She quickly rolled to the side as she missed being run over by the Boarbatusk, that just ran into desks. She rushed to her weapon as she held it firmly in her hands. "Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby tried to tell her before Weiss interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Will you shut up! Stop trying to tell me what to do!" Weiss yelled at her again distracted by her growing anger towards Ruby. Ruby felt hurt by this as she looked dejected by the outburst.

Ryuma had enough of this as he noticed something, "Weiss, shut the fuck up and focus on the damn Boarbatusk, it's going for a spin dash move right now!" He shouted at her as she saw the Grimm did just that and rapidly spun right towards Weiss with great speed. Just before the Grimm could make contact with Weiss, she used her glyph to block the attack, stun the beast momentarily and use another one above her to help drive her rapier into the Boarbatusk's chest where the heart is normally placed in a normal animal.

"Bra-vo Weiss, bra-vo indeed. Looks like we may have a candidate for a true Huntress-in-training." Port said as the Grimm dissolved away into nothing. "Now that is taken care of, Mr. Kasai, it's your turn to show us what you got." He pointed to him as Ryuma and Weiss passed each other to switch places. Weiss gave him a slight glare for his outburst during her match as he didn't look at her at all.

"Are you ready Mr. Kasai?" Port asked as he had the other cage, slightly bigger than the last one, ready for this match.

"Just one question," Ryuma asked as he got into his stance with Flamberge in sword form. "It's not a Beringel is it? Because I so don't want to deal with another one after initiation so soon." This shocked the students as well as Professor Port, they had no idea that such a rare and deadly Grimm was there during initiation. Port was shocked because he didn't see the recordings of the initiation, he preferred to see student's in action with his own eyes.

"No it is not Mr. Kasai, so you don't have to worry about that. Now then, let the match… begin!" HE cut the lock on this one as well as a Beowolf came charging out of its cage and went right towards the Faunus. Ryuma quickly ducked underneath the claw swipe as he got smacked with another claw strike he didn't see coming.

"Oh-ho, you may have faced these beasts before in your past but they all don't fight the same as each other." Port pointed out as he saw Ryuma spin himself on the ground to get back on his feet. "Well this is something you don't see every day."

Ryuma ran right to the Beowolf and tried to slash or stab it with his sword. He only made some small cuts on the beast's arms before it grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard, causing Ryuma to release his weapon from his left hand. "Oh now what will you do now then Mr. Kasai?" Port asked as he had his weapon ready in the small case this would get ugly quickly.

Ryuma held back his scream of pain and anguish as he tried to kick the Beowolf's chest hard. It did work after the third kick as the Grimm let his hand go, Ryuma held his hand in pain as he made sure nothing was broken. The rest of his team looked on in worry as the Beowolf was about to try to claw at Ryuma once again as he got into his martial arts stance.

"Ha-ha, preparing to fight the beast with your bare hands. How old school right there." Port noted as he only knew of one man who could've taught him that form, an old student of his in his teacher assistant days.

Weiss, feeling that she knew what to do better than Ruby, shouted at Ryuma a strategy that might work, "Ryuma, hit that Grimm in the jugular vein!" She shouted as Ryuma dodged a claw strike and punched the beast in the gut instead. "Didn't you hear me you brute, I said hit him in the _jugular vein_!" Ryuma once again hit the Grimm in the wrong spot as he punched it in the shoulder. "THE _**JUGULAR**_!" Weiss shouted once more before Ruby knew what she was trying to tell him.

"Ryuma, punch it in the god damn throat!" Ruby shouted as Ryuma did just that, causing the Beowolf to hold its throat in pain as it tried to catch its breath once more.

"Why the hell didn't you say that in the first place?" Ryuma asked in curiosity instead of anger like Weiss before.

"Why are you trying to undermine me Ruby?" Weiss asked in anger as she got shown up by Ruby once more.

"Hey calm down Weiss, Ryuma didn't know what that was." Yang tried to defend her sister as Ruby looked down once again.

"Leave Ruby alone Weiss, she's doing her best as team leader!" Ryuma shouted as he was momentarily distracted for a second.

"Ryuma look out!" Blake shouted as it was too late. The Beowolf grabbed him by his tail and slammed him hard on the ground a few times. Ryuma grunted in pain as he had no escape out of this situation and was started to get really angry. His anger somehow manifested in his tail and right arm as the tail skewered the Beowolf's hand with crystal like spikes out of nowhere, causing it to cut Ryuma's tail off in shock, as he had his crystal claw hand dig into the ground to keep him from sliding into a wall, an intense heat began to radiate from the crystals as it showed the fire power behind it.

"Well now, this is something unprecedented." Port noted as he had seen many semblances before in the past as well as read his students semblances in their applications, he may've been surprised that some didn't list one as it wasn't uncommon for that to be heard of. But this was different as he never saw something like this before his very eyes.

Ryuma was glaring at the Grimm before him as it still had his tail stuck in its hand. The Beowolf felt the anger radiating from him as it began to feel something inside it, fear for its own life. The Beowolf took only one step back in fear as Ryuma then charged right at him in anger as he used his crystal claw to slash at the Grimm's mid-section, cutting right through the beast's side like butter. As the Beowolf started to turn around to attack Ryuma once more, it froze in place as Ryuma jumped high into the air and cut the Grimm right down the middle with all four of his claws. Just as Ryuma pulled his hand away from the creature, the Beowolf fell to the ground in five pieces as it was dead.

Ryuma calmly tried to breathe in and out to calm his anger and nerves as the crystal armor fell off his arm and part of his tail and turn into normal geological rocks like it was nothing.

"Well now, that was indeed an impressive performance by Mr. Kasai here." Port spoke as he snapped other students out of their funk from what they saw. "However, that is all the time we have for now. Be sure to look over the assigned readings class, and remember to stay vigilant. Class dismissed!" Port said as the class began to leave the room.

Weiss turned away from her team as they went to check on Ryuma. "Ryuma are you alright?" Blake asked as she saw him go for his tail that got cut off, she was surprised that Ruby and Yang weren't worried about his tail dismembering.

"Huh," Ryuma asked as he snapped out of his funk and went back to his normal persona. "Oh yeah I'm fine really, this isn't the first time I lost part of my tail or a limb before. They always grow back, but this one may take me all night to grow back."

"So this is a normal thing with him?" Blake asked Yang as she nodded yes. Ruby meanwhile went to where Weiss went off to as she was worried as to why she seemed so angry all of the sudden.

As Weiss stormed out of the room, team JNPHR walked right by the classroom as their class was finished and went to check on their unofficial allied team. Jaune tried to say something to Weiss as she just blew him off and continued to storm off. "Geez, what's with her today?" Jaune asked as they then saw Ruby go after Weiss in worry as Ryuma, Yang, and Blake left the class room as well.

"Hey guys, how was your class- holy crap Ryuma, what happened to your tail?!" Jaune shouted as he saw Ryuma's tail in his hands and began to feel worried.

"Oh this is nothing; it happens from time to time. Right now I got to check on Ruby and Weiss." Ryuma said as he then left to check on them as Yang and Blake followed.

"Maybe we should check on them, just to be safe?" Pyrrah pondered as she had a feeling this would lead to a team argument that may not end well.

"Good idea Pyrrah, let's follow them." Jaune said as they snuck up to where they were heading. "You coming Haken?" Jaune asked as he noticed Haken standing in place and staring at something.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm coming. Just keep your pants on." Haken stated as he was busy staring at Blake's ass in the school uniform skirt she had on.

Weiss rounded a corner as she was stopped by Ruby as she caught up with her. "Weiss, wait up. What's going on with you today? Why are you being so-"

"You want to know what's wrong with me Ruby? It's you, that's my problem!" Weiss yelled at her as Ryuma and the others stood behind the corner listening to this rant. "You're supposed to be our leader, but all I've seen so far is you acting like a complete dunce and a nuisance." Ruby as well as the others are shocked by this as Ryuma and Haken felt angry by this for different reasons.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked as she didn't know what she did wrong yet.

"That's just it- you have done _nothing_ to deserve your position as leader! You were a child back in the forest, and have only continued to do so today." Weiss retorted as she grew more annoyed by the second with Ruby. Ryuma had enough of this and decided to have his words said about this as well.

"Oh like your one to talk Weiss." Ryuma said as he rounded the corner. "You acted like a spoiled brat the whole time thinking you were right the whole time on everything! You don't have a leg to stand on in this argument."

"Yeah, besides that I thought you believed in acting like a team. Where is that 'working together' stuff you were talking about now?" Ruby asked as she felt bad by what she was implying as Ryuma tried to keep her calm.

"Not a team led by you! I have studied and trained, and quite frankly, Ozpin should have made me leader and not you!" Weiss shouted as she left them all to get some fresh air.

Ryuma continued to try and comfort Ruby as he signaled for Yang and Blake to head back to the dorm room for now. They did just that as the two of them needed to be left alone to make her feel better. Team JNPHR did the same as Haken went off to where Weiss was going.

"Haken, where are you going? Our dorm room is the other way?" Ren asked as he was confused by his giant teammate's actions.

"Oh don't mind me guys, I just got to go check on something. Also I do have detention today after all." Haken pointed out as Ren nodded as that made sense.

As Ryuma tried to make Ruby fee better emotionally, Ozpin surprised them both as he stood behind them as he drank from his coffee mug. "Well now… that could have gone better now."

"Headmaster Ozpin, sir." Ryuma said as he wasn't expecting him today, or at all for that matter really.

"Is she right?" Ruby said as she was on the verge of crying. "Did you make a mistake in making me leader?"

"That remains to be seen Miss Rose." Ozpin stated as he got quizzical looks from the two of them.

"What do you mean by that sir?" Ruby asked as she got out of Ryuma's embrace and wonder what he meant by that.

"What I mean by that Ruby is that it's only been one day, it's too early to say if it was one or not. Now, I have made mistakes before in the past, don't get me wrong, possibly more than any man, woman, or child on this planet has." Ozpin began to explain himself as he saw the tears leave Ruby's eyes. "However at this moment, appointing you the leader of your team is one I do not consider a mistake."

"I don't think so Ozpin." Ryuma said as he raised Ruby's spirit up. "I know I'm not worthy of being called a leader yet, but from Ruby's plan on dealing with that Nevermore in the forest… I would surely follow her plans into battle."

"Very wise Ryuma, but being a leader isn't a title to carry into battle, but it's a badge people have to wear every day. If you're not performing your best every day, then what chance do you have for others to follow your lead?" Ozpin mentioned as Ruby began to ponder on it more.

"Being a leader is a daunting burden placed on some people, might I advise for you to take some time and think about how you can uphold it." Ozpin said as he knew this was the right way to make her believe in herself and to make her determined to be the best leader she can become.

"Your right sir, I got to go now. Thank you for your words of advice." Ruby said as she went off to prove herself right for such a burden. Ryuma followed closely behind her as he went with her.

"Perhaps this was the right choice to make, I feel that she will make a great leader one day." Ozpin said as he took another sip of his coffee as he went back to his office to tackle the one thing he dreads dealing with to this very day… paper work.

* * *

 ***Earlier with Weiss***

Weiss was outside by a balcony area as she noticed Professor Port looking at the school as the sunset before him. She walked up to him as she wanted to talk to him, "Professor Port."

"Hmm," He turned around to see Weiss standing behind him. "Ah, Miss Schnee, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"I… I enjoyed your lecture." Weiss said.

Port chuckled at that statement, "Of course you did dear child, you have the blood of a true huntress in you after all."

"You really think so?" Weiss said with a smile on her face.

"Indeed I do, but your actions today may beg to differ." Port stated as Weiss was confused by that.

"What do you mean, I defeated that Grimm with no major damage done to myself." Weiss said.

"That may be true Miss Schnee, but I was referring to your actions with your teammates in my class." Port specified as she was shocked by that.

"Wh-what do you mean? Ruby definitely doesn't deserve the title of leader! I should be the one to lead my team!" Weiss shouted as she felt she was right in her mind.

"Preposterous!" Port exclaimed.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss rebutted back to the teacher.

"I've believed in Ozpin for many years, he has never lead me astray not once since I have known him." Port explained to her as she was confused by this.

"So after seeing how exceptional I am; you would still blindly follow him?" Weiss questioned him as she was confused by this statement.

"Oh please, your skills in the battlefield are matched when compared to how much of a spoiled brat you act Weiss." Haken said as he sat on a bench nearby, shocking Weiss as she didn't see him there at all.

"When did you get here and mind your own damn business?!" Weiss barked at him as he ignored her crappy attitude.

"He's not wrong Miss Schnee." Port stated as Weiss was confused by what he meant by that. "You basically proved his point when you yelled at him. Do you want to know what I see in front of me?" Weiss nodded as she wanted to hear what she wanted to hear. "With you… I see a girl who has spent her entire life getting exactly whatever she wanted. And with Mr. Haze, I see a man who has worked hard to gain what he needs in life, never begging or throwing fits when he doesn't get what he believes he deserves."

"Thank you teach, you're a kind man to see that in me." Haken said as he was glad that some people could see that side of him without believing he was some delinquent.

"Even if he is a pervert." Port said as he looked at Haken once more.

"Eh, that I won't deny as it is kind of true." Haken said as he took pride in that.

"You're a pig Haken." Weiss stated as she turned to Professor Port. "And that's not even remotely true on your part." One look from Port made her reconsider her choice of words. "Well… not entirely."

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor, do you really think that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision and make you team leader?" Port explained as his words were able to calm Weiss down for a bit. "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you _do_ have. Hone your skills, perfect every technique you can, and don't try to be the best _leader_ , but the best _person_ you can be." Port said as he left the area to prepare for his lecture for classes tomorrow.

"He's right you know, just try to be the best person you are and not what people think you should become instead." Haken said as he remained sitting on the bench.

"Okay so maybe Professor Port has a point, by why do you care about this anyway?" Weiss inquired as she didn't understand why Haken was even there or even why he cares.

"Let me tell you a small story Weiss," Haken stated as he got up and stood before her. Weiss was indeed intimidated by his height as she was never this close to him before. "You see there was this one guy in a village long ago, he worked hard for everything in his life as he didn't have a lot of money to get what he wanted. He worked day and night just to make ends meet while working at a funeral home. He studied and made sure that the bodies were in pristine condition for the funerals. He then met this girl who really liked him for what he was and not by his title or occupation, he felt that he was truly happy as he found someone who believed in him."

"What's the point of this story anyway and why does this relate to me anyway?" Weiss asked as she interrupted him.

"I'm getting to that." Haken responded as he went back to his story. "Now they had been dating for a few months at this point of the story, until one day. One day, the richest bachelor came up to her one day and asked her to be his woman and even proposed to her on the spot. She declined as she was in love with the hard-working man at the funeral home. Now the bachelor was distraught by this as he was never rejected by anyone before. So after he left her, the very next day a mutilated woman's body was found in an alleyway, no one could identify her so she was sent to the coroner's office at the funeral home. When the hard-working man form before began checking the body, he found a necklace on her body that was very familiar to him. Turns out it was the necklace he gave the woman he loved, and it was her body on the table in front of him. Shortly after that discovery, he was arrested for the murder he didn't commit and was sentenced to death. And as it would turn out, the rich snob was the real killer and rigged the whole thing to send the nice man to death."

"I still don't get it, what was the point of the story besides trying to give me a nightmare?" Weiss asked as she was confused by the story.

"Because I see that rich snob inside you Weiss, angry for not getting what he thinks he deserved and doing all but bettering himself to make himself into a better person." Haken stated as Weiss was shocked by this. "If you want to make amends with your team, make amends with them and better yourself into a person who can be respected and not judged based on your position or money."

" . . . Thank you. I'll take that to heart for sure." Weiss stated as she went to go back to her team. "By the way, whatever happened to that rich snob from your story anyway?" Weiss asked him as she saw him start to leave.

"Weiss," He said as he turned to look at her. "It's best you don't know if you want to get a wink of sleep tonight," Haken cryptically stated as he went to detention before he got in more trouble.

* * *

 ***Team RRWBY's dorm room***

After much internal debating on how to apologize to Ruby for her outburst, she finally returned to her dorm room later that night. As she walked in, she noticed how her teammates were already asleep. She saw Ryuma turn to the heater as his back was to her, Weiss felt bad about what he went through and the damage he took when he fought that Beowolf earlier but felt slightly better when she saw part of his tail begin to grow back a bit. Weiss also noticed that Blake and Yang were asleep as well, Blake hiding under the covers and Yang was sprawled out on her bed snoring like she didn't care. Weiss then went up to move the blanket tent around Ruby's bed to check on her as she was shocked to see what she saw…

Ruby was sound asleep with a pencil in her hand as well as had her notes and some open books surrounding her. She was surprised by Ruby's determination to better herself and prove she has what it takes to be a leader. She cleared her throat and gently shook Ruby's shoulder to wake her up.

As soon as Ruby opened her eyes and saw Weiss she panicked a bit, "Weiss, I-I was just studying and I felt tired and…" Ruby tried to explain for herself until Weiss calmly covered her mouth and silently told her to be quiet and to listen to her for a second.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked her, much to Ruby's surprise.

"I… what, wait what are you…?" Ruby tried to figure out as she was still trying to wake up.

"Answer the question!" Weiss whispered to her as she was starting to get irritated from not getting a proper response.

"She takes it with cream and five packs of sugar." Ryuma said as he turned in his mattress, making Weiss stare at him in disbelief.

"He's right." Ruby replied back to Weiss.

"Does he talk I his sleep Ruby?" Weiss pondered as the timing seemed weird on her part.

"No I don't you just woke me up when you opened the door earlier." Ryuma said as he sat up from his sleep to look at Weiss.

"Sorry." She apologized to the only male occupant in the room. Weiss got down from the bed and went to give Ruby some more coffee to help her stay awake and alert. "Here you go Ruby," Weiss said as she handed Ruby a mug full of coffee.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby replied as she took a small sip of her drink.

"Ruby," Weiss began to say as she looked apologetic. "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier today. After doing a LOT of thinking, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Not great, but a good one to start with."

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby said as she was glad to be back on good terms with Weiss.

"Yeah that's all fine and dandy, now can I get back to sleep without any more rude awakenings? I had a rough day and I'm trying to grow my tail back, so please try to keep quiet until morning." Ryuma said as he went back to try and get more sleep.

"He's right, good night Ruby." Weiss said as she went back down to her bed. But not before poking her head back up one more time. "That answers wrong by the way," Weiss told her as she grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom. "Hey Ruby…" Weiss said to her.

"Yeah Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I always did want bunk beds as a kid." Weiss said as she closed the bathroom door to get ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **And that is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this so far. I couldn't help myself in throwing in the Muffin Button, it's a classic. Oh I would also like to point out that I changed the cover image of the story to one I commissioned KegiSpringfield from deviantart. It was a fair price as it was 5 dollars per person in the image and I love how it turned out, check out his other work on deviantart.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave a favorite, follow, and/or a review on the bottom.**


End file.
